Projects Magia and Lazarus
by ffdrake
Summary: Cerberus thought they had found the key to human evolution once they stumbled upon two unlikely people wandering the woods lost and confused. Now the Projects meant to better humanity, Magia and Lazarus, might just the key to bring an end to Cerberus, the Collectors, and the Reapers. Multiple pairings within: language/adult themes/violence.
1. Start of Something New

_Hi everyone! This is a new story idea that I had in my head that I had to get onto paper. For those of you who are fans of The Five Wardens and The Five Wardens Awakening don't worry I am still writing those._

_A few notes before we begin this story. There will be three different type of speaking texts within this story:_

_1)_ "Normal" _Is normal talking between people who understand one another._

_2) 'Thoughts' This type of text indicates it is the current POV's thoughts_

_3) "Speaking" This is when a person is speaking but the current POV doesn't understand his or her words_

_I hope that y'all like this one! Please please leave a review about what ya think! And if you notice anything that I need to change grammar/spelling/etc please let me know all I ask is that you are polite about it._

_Well here we go..._

* * *

The Alienage was almost unusually quiet as Garrett Hawke walked through its streets towards his destination. Perhaps news of what'd happened had filtered into the city and reached the ears of the elves. But that scenario was extremely unlikely. Perhaps it was his own mood over what happened that made everything seem so bleak. Or even more likely as his seven years in Kirkwall had taught him, this city was just depressing.

Arriving at his destination he stared at the wooden panel before him. What was he to say? That everything was going to be alright? That she would get through this? Maker, he couldn't even convince himself of that! So how in the Makers name was he going to convince her of it! Three years now. That was how long they'd been together. One would think that he would know just what to say to her. But he didn't. Steeling himself he raised his hand and rasped on the wooden frame before he lost his nerve.

Nothing responded to his knock. Was she not home? But if she wasn't here, and she wasn't at their home in Hightown, then where in the Maker's name could she be? Before his panic could set in the sound of a latch snapping open came from the other side of the door. '_Good at least she's locking her door now.'_

As light filtered out of the home into the dark street Merrill's lithe figure stepped into view. His breath froze in his lungs and any sentiments he had prepared died on his tongue. Maker…she looked terrible. Her snow white armor he'd given her after they began their relationship was covered in dirt and grime. Her hair always so nicely braided was undone and ruffled, her normally pale skin was now ashen, her eyes reddened and sunken. She didn't say anything to him. Merely moving aside as her door opened wider allowing him entry.

Within her home was another story. Her once pristine house looked like it was a battle ground between a pack of mabari and an ogre. Books were strewn across the house, chairs upended, cloths of her trip ripped and torn to pieces. The only thing that was still intact was the staff Marethari had given. The same staff that Merrill had used to end her Keeper, her mentor, and the closest thing she'd ever had to a mother figure.

Turning back to Merrill he tried to gather her in an embrace, but his elvhen lover slipped past his arms and walked into the mess of her house. "You were right Hawke…you were always right."

There was no need to ask her what she was talking about. Ever since they'd first met he'd been trying to get her to stop with her bloodmagic. While no mage himself his father had taught all of his children about the temptation of demons and the price of power. She didn't stop using it however, even after her clan disowned her, after all of their talks, not even after they'd started their relationship. The arguments didn't stop either. She didn't bring much with her when she moved in with him, but she would spend days at a time back in her home in the Alienage. One would think after so much arguing over the subject that one would be happy to learn the other conceded…but he wasn't happy. Not in the least.

Walking up to her from behind he captured her in his arms. This time she didn't try and move away. Her hands came up and clutched onto his own as if she were holding on for dear life. "By the Creators Hawke…she's dead. She's dead and…and it's all my fault!"

He didn't know what to say to her. "Perhaps Merrill."

Merrill turned around sharply in his arms. Her eyes wide and full of pain. "But Marethari knew what she was doing." He said quickly trying to quell the hurt in her eyes. "She wanted to protect you, the only way that she knew how to."

"Why-why are you here Hawke?" She asked brokenly. "How come I haven't driven you away like everyone else?"

"Because I love you Merrill." Pulling her in tight against him he breathed in the smell that was her. "I think I've loved you since we first met. No matter what happens, no matter who I have to face, I will stay by you always _ma vhenan_."

Suddenly she pushed back from him. Her eyes were no longer filled with hurt, instead they were filled with what he could only think to be determination. Her hands wove behind his head and she pulled him in for a kiss. "It's time I do the right thing _ma vhenan,"_ she whispered pulling back from him and out of his embrace. "Something that I should've done years ago."

Walking away from him she picked up her staff from the table. A pale blue light slowly started to encase his elvhen lover as she walked into her bedroom. "Yes…I should've done this years ago."

Clarity about what she was about to do struck him like a bolt of lightning. Almost running after her he reached out for her as she raised her staff high into the air. "Merrill, are you sure that this is such a good idea-" He never got a chance to finish.

Just as he reached her, her staff arched down encased with magic striking the mirror with more force than he ever thought possible. The glass shattered beneath the strike, but it wasn't the end. The shards of the mirror glowed bright, brighter than even the sun at high noon. His world was incased in the bright light to the point where he couldn't see anything, Merrill's shoulder under his hand was the only way he knew that she was still there with him.

Within in an instant it felt as if every fiber of his being was ripped apart. He tried to scream but nothing came out. And then it was gone. The pain subsided and the light dimmed. Merrill was still with him. Her lithe body shaking beneath his hand. "By the Creators…what have I done now?"

Confused he looked around her home. Except it wasn't her home. They weren't standing before the mirror within her house. They were out in a forest, a forest unlike any he'd ever seen before. Makers…where were they?

* * *

Corporal Sanders was sitting at his desk trying desperately to stay awake. His current duty revolved around watching the monitors around the compound for any unusual activity. The base itself was cloaked in the depths of this jungle planet as was almost completely undetectable from orbit or even on the surface. If you didn't' know the base was here, you'd never be able to find it. Usually this duty was assigned to the newest recruit…he'd screwed up royally in the last mission. And if there was one thing you didn't do, it was screw up a mission. Especially if you worked for an organization such as Cerberus.

Feeling himself starting to nod off again he forcibly shook his head. '_Damn it Sanders, you have to stay awake! It was bad enough you fucked up the last mission. If you're caught sleeping now…hell might just get sent down to that sicko Dr. Grey. And you sure as hell don't want that happen!_'

Suddenly one of the monitors started flashing while being incased in red. Moving the screen over to in front of him he enlarged the screen. He didn't see anything. About ready to dismiss the alarm he saw it. A slight movement of the brush outside the compound. Enlarging the section of screen he zoomed in. There it was again. HIs eyes widened as he saw the reason for the movement. "Commander, I need you here now. I think we may have something."

HIs captain came over to his station. Leaning over his chair he looked at the images moving around. Two people, two humans, were wandering around outside the compound. They were both wearing armor, but it wasn't modern. In fact it looked like it belonged in a museum instead of in active use. Even stranger was that neither person was giving of any energy signatures, which explained how they managed to get so close to the base without being noticed.

"And what exactly is the problem Corporal?"

"We'll sir, these two have managed to almost breach the outer perimeter, I thought it was important." He stuttered.

Reaching past him the captain zoomed in on another part of the screen. A pack of varren were enclosing in on the duo and fast. "See there, no reason for worry," his captain said turning off the alarm. "Do you wanna place a bet on which one dies first?"

Swallowing leaning back slightly in his chair he enlarged the screen so it encompassed both the duo and the varren while at the same time pulling out his credit chip. "Alright, I'll put a hundred credits on the male dying first."

* * *

Helping Merrill over another fallen tree he looked around their surrounding's again. This place…it just wasn't right. It didn't smell like a normal forest at all, at least not one that he'd ever been in. "I-I'm so sorry Hawke…by the Creator's I don't know what I even did-"

"Merrill, I told you it's alright." He said for perhaps the tenth time since they arrived at – wherever they were. She'd been constantly apologizing to him ever since the light faded and even though he'd told her it was alright and that they'd be alright, she still kept apologizing. "You can stop apologizing to me."

"I'll fix this Hawke, I promise you." Her eyes were full of determination as she said it.

His reassurance that he trusted her died on his tongue. He caught a whiff of something on the wind. It smelled, utterly foul. He was just able to pull Merrill out of the way as…something flew right where she was standing. Pushing her behind him his twin daggers spun out of their sheaths and into his hands. The blades were roughly half an arm's length long and curved to allow from quick slashing movements. The creature stopped, turned on four legs and faced them again. "By the Maker…what is that thing?" He asked, more out of curiosity than actually expecting an answer.

It looked almost like a blight wolf, but it was completely hairless. Large spike protruded from its back all along its spine. Two black as night eyes were constantly on him and Merrill. Drawing itself up to its full height its head tilted back as it let out a howl. Within seconds a dozen other similar howls joined the first. Maker's breath, they were surrounded by – by whatever this thing was. "Merrill, can you fight," he asked over his shoulder never taking his eyes off the creature before them.

Her staff swished through the air as she spun it out of its holster. "Yes, but I – I don't know how much I can do in my present –"

"Then stay behind me Merrill, keep them off of me. And I'll protect t you."

The first beast jumped. Spinning to the side he sided at the beast's unprotected stomach as it passed killing it before it could hit the ground. The next came at him from behind. Jumping while spinning he turned his body sideways in the air, his legs flailing out like a windmill. His heal landed hard against the next beast's head while in midair sending it flying into a trunk of a tree. HIs hair stood on end as lightning erupted from the end of Merrill's staff piercing right through one of the creatures and burning it to a crisp.

The duo continued to fight. Their years of fighting side by side had fine-tuned each of them into the other's fighting style and they were able to continuously and effortlessly cover each other's blind spots. Hawke spinning and jumping through the air his long daggers ending the life of whichever creature was unfortunate enough to get near him. Merrill's magic kept the beasts at range ending two or even three at a time with a single swipe of her staff. As quick as the beast had come they were gone. The few who still lived had fled from the duo refusing to die like the others.

Gasping for breath Hawke scanned the area around them. It was littered with the burned and slashed bodies of those weird creatures. Evidence of their fighting scared the trees and the foliage around them. Turning back to Merrill he carefully looked her over. Outside of physical exhaustion she seemed alright, but he still had to ask. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think so."

* * *

Within the base Corporal Sanders was staring in mute shock along with his captain. Not only had these two managed to defeat an entire pack of varren without the use of guns…they were unique. Sanders had seen more specialist in hand to hand combat than he cared to admit, but he'd never seen anyone as agile or skilled as that man. And the woman, she used biotics. But not just any normal biotics. She was able to summon flames, ice, and lightning from nothing and hurl them at her enemies. By God above, who were these two?

His captain reached passed him and started moving screens around and typing. "Gather a retrieval team Corporal," he said his eyes focused on the two. "And contact Dr. Grey, let him know that he has some more research specimens coming his way."

* * *

Night had fallen on Hawke and Merrill. After their encounter with those creatures Hawke had found them a cave in a nearby mountain side. As the two settled in he gathered a small bunch of sticks and logs for a fire. Merrill used a small amount of her magic to set the dry logs on fire. Now as night had fully descended on them the two were cuddled up close to one another, his arms around her small shoulders as they tried to stay warm.

"I-I can fix this Hawke, I promise you I can –"

"Merrill, I told you it's alright." Pulling her in closer to his side he sighed. "As long as we're together we'll be ok." Wherever they were. He highly doubted that they were anywhere near Kirkwall, or in the Free Marches for that matter.

The two sat for a long time in the silence of the night. Eventually he felt Merrill's head fall against his shoulder as she succumbs to the need for sleep. Watching the fire slowly die before him he tried his best to keep his eyes open on watch. It was as his eyes started to become too heavy to hold open that he heard it. Almost like wind, but different.

Removing his arm from around Merrill he carefully lowered her to the ground being careful not to wake her. Stepping out from the cave Hawke looked up at the night sky trying to find what was making the noise. He didn't have to wait long to find out. Something flew right over his head creating a wave of wind on its own. For a second he was afraid that it was a dragon, but it didn't look like one. It wasn't shaped like one, in fact it was…square. Almost like a chariot…but it was flying. How in the Makers name was that possible?

A light suddenly came forth from the flying chariot, illuminating himself and the immediately area around him. _"Get on your knees and place your hands behind your head immediately!"_

Holding up his hand to shield his eyes from the light he tried to make sense of the words that were ringing almost all around him. He'd never heard a voice so loud in his life and he was trying desperately to try and find where the voice was coming from. _"I said get on your knees or we will forcibly make you submit."_

"Hawke," Merrill's groggy voice came from inside the cave. "What is that noise and light?"

"Stay inside Merrill," he hissed not taking his eyes off of the flying chariot. No matter what he had to keep her safe.

The doors to the flying chariot opened and several people dropped out, falling through the sky only to suddenly slowly down and land gracefully before hitting the ground. The figures reminded him of the Templars. Completely covered in armor, not an single bit of skin showed through. They didn't carry swords or shields however, instead they were pointing things that almost looked like crossbow's at him. One of the armored figures walked up to him and motioned with his crossbow. _"Get down on your knees now!"_

Holding his hands out to his side he tried to look as unthreatening as possible. "I-I don't understand what you're saying."

The man who spoke first stepped up to him. _"You trying to fuck with me man! You're human you understand me just fine! Now get the fuck down!"_

The man was threatening him, that much he was sure. It was screaming through his body language even if he couldn't understand the man's words. Feeling the dagger he had hidden in each gauntlet he was ready to draw them on a moment's notice should things get bad. One of the other armored figures walked up to the first. _"Sir I honestly don't think that he understands us, perhaps if I could try."_

The lead man turned to the one who stepped up. _"Do whatever the fuck you want, but I want him in chains ready to be transferred to Dr. Grey. And find his bitch or I'll serve you up to the good Doctor as a replacement."_

The second man stepped up to him lowering his crossbow. _"We're here to help you. We need you to come with us. It's not safe out here."_

The man's tone was much kinder than the first. But Hawke wasn't fouled by it. He'd seen Templar's come to his family's home when he was younger. They spoke in the same manner as this man, but they still attacked them without provocation. As the man took one more step towards him Hawke acted. Reaching out he slapped the crossbow out of the man's hands, pulled on the man's arm, spinning him around to face the others. Hawke's small dagger was out of his gauntlet and at the man's neck in a moment's notice.

The lead man shook his head. _"I told you Corporal, you can't reason with an animal._"

Keeping his grip tight on the man he took a few steps back towards the entrance to the cave. "Merrill, get out here."

Scampering out from the cave the armored men before them immediately shifted their crossbows to aim at her. With a squeak Merrill ducked behind him and his hostage. "By the Creator's Hawke…what are they? Templars?"

"I don't know Merrill," he said moving himself, the man, and Merrill away from the cave entrance and towards the woods. If they could get to the trees he was confident that he could lose them. "Once we get to the tree line we're going to run Merrill. Think you can keep up with me?"

"I was running through the woods long before you ma'vhenan. Do you think you can keep up with me."

Fighting to keep the grin off of his face he slowly back them up towards the woods. The lead solider stepped closer to them, but then stopped as Hawke's arm flexed pressing his dagger harder into the man's neck. _"All men, set weapons to stun. Prepare to fire on my mark._"

Turning their crossbows sideways the soldiers started doing odd things with their weapons before once again pointing them at him and Merrill. _"Fire in three, two, one. Fire."_

Their crossbows echoed like thunder. Streaks of blue shot out of the crossbows hitting both himself and the man he was holding hostage. Maker! Were they shooting magic at him! As soon as one of the blue streaks hit him his body felt instantly numb. The dagger fell from his grip as both he and the man he was holding collapsed to the ground. Behind him Merrill screamed. "Hawke! No!"

Thunder arched out from the end of Merrill's staff slamming into the nearest soldier. He'd seen the spell numerous times, and every time no matter what type of armor they were wearing the spell would slice through men like a knife through butter. But this time the thunder impacted something before it could even reach the soldiers. The force of the impact was still enough to send them flying through the air, but whatever it was that was protecting the soldiers kept them from getting killed by the spell.

_"Concentrate fire! Take the bitch down!"_

He was powerless as the watched the blue magic fly from the crossbows again. Merrill was doing everything she could to deflect them with her staff and magic while trying to protect both himself and her. He wanted to tell her to run, to get away from him and go somewhere safe, but he couldn't move his lips. His entire body was numb from whatever weird type of magic they hit him with. Eventually one of the blue streaks got past Merrills guard, taking the elf in the shoulder. Once that happened it was all over. Several other blue streaks slammed into Merrill sending her to the ground and making her motionless just like him.

'_Damn it! Why am I so powerless! I need to help her!'_

The numbness was starting to wear off and he was able to move his head and one of his hands. Rolling over he tried to reach for Merrill. Pain exploded through his arm as a heavily armored boot slammed down on his outstretched hand. Makers breath! He more than likely just broke a few bones in his hand! Looking up at the man standing above him he tried to give him his fiercest glare. If it had any effect, the man's helmet hid it. _"I'm gonna enjoy watching what Dr. Grey is going to do with you animal._" The next thing he knew the man's crossbow slammed down hard on his head sending his world to black.

* * *

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: June 16, 2184CE_**

_ "Well here I am. It's been no more than two months since I finished my final rotation and was awarded my doctorate in human genetics. I was wondering where I was going to work when I was approached by a group known as Hexgen. Of course I knew of them, I think just about everyone has. They were a huge supplier in gene therapy, as well as artificial limp creation and rehabilitation for wounded soldiers. This was my dream job! They said that they were just given a new Project to work on and that they were looking for fresh young minds, and now here I am!_

_ "The only problem was that they said that I could tell anyone, not even my parents where I was heading, or who I was going to work with. But they also promised that after a two year rotation at their offsite location I would be given a job in their corporate headquarters. What I wasn't expecting was that 'offsite' meant off world. We were flying for weeks jumping from one Mass Relay to another before we finally landed on a jungle planet. The site itself was extremely well hidden, and guarded. When I asked about the need for such secrecy I was told that corporate espionage was at an all-time high and there was a great demand for security._

_ "Well now that I'm unpacked in my new apartment, nothing more than a ten by ten room with a communal bathroom down the hall, I going to start work tomorrow. I get to meet the lead researcher here, a Dr. Grey, whose taking me on to this new project known as Project Magia. Not sure what is going to be happening…but I can't wait to see!_

_ "This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: June 30, 2184CE_**

_ "It's official. I've just spent the past ten years in university to be nothing more than a paper pusher. My job includes going to a small office space every day, compiling test data, and sending it out to another source. I've learned that there are two test subjects in Project Magia, noted as Subject Delta and Subject Echo. Not sure what exactly is going on, but the data that they are receiving is incredible! Apparently the test subjects were a newly discovered species on this planet that had amazing inbred biotic powers surpassing even the asari, as well as physical aptitudes that was more agile than drell's and perhaps just as strong as a krogan._

_ "There are already numerous advances coming out! They've begun development on an L5 biotic implant based off of research taken from Subject Echo, and numerous physical advances in terms of training as well as muscle development for Earths soldiers._

_ "This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: August 12, 2184CE_**

_ "After nearly two months of doing nothing but paperwork and fetching coffee I've finally caught a break! One of Dr. Grey's lab assistants apparently left without notice and created a vacancy. Dr. Grey said that he'd been taking note of how hard I've been working and has decided that I am to be his new research assistant! I finally get to meet Subject Echo and Delta that I've been reading so much about! My imagination has been running wild about what type of creatures these subjects are. I can't wait until tomorrow when I start!_

_ "I have to go now. I have an early day tomorrow!_

_ "This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: August 13, 2184CE_**

_ "Oh my god. I've finally met the test subjects. All the way down to the secure lab Dr. Grey was constantly reminding me that these were creatures, not humans. All the mental preparation I did in getting ready to meet them went out the window as I saw them for the first time. There were two rooms right next to each other. Each room was no more than seven feet by seven feet wide and was solid white inside, the only way in or out was past the observation glass that separated each room from the researchers. The glass was tinted so that people on this side could look in, but whoever was inside wouldn't be able to see out._

_ "What was within the rooms however is what surprised me. They…they looked human! Granted the male, Subject Delta, definitely looked more human than the female, Subject Echo, but still the resemblance was uncanny! Each of them were wearing completely white clothing that nearly allowed them to blend into the white room. Dr. Grey walked up to the observation room containing the woman first. Placing a hand on the monitor screen the glass cleared as the tint was removed._

_ "As soon as the woman saw Dr. Grey she scurried back into a corner, pulling her knees up to her chest as her eyes went wide in fear and her face was covered intricate markings that were almost beautiful. She also couldn't have been older than my teenage sister. The doctor started asking her to do some biotic trick, but she do what he asked. He then explained to me that these two didn't speak any known language. He then pulled up a video screen that both she and we could see. On the screen was the same woman, only dressed in some sort of armor, and electricity was arching all around her before she collected it in her hands and threw it at whoever was holding the camera. He told her to replicate what she'd done. When she still didn't comply he pulled up another screen that she could see. This time it was a real time feed from Subject Delta's room._

_ "The woman cried out something, but the doctor still pressed a button on the screen. Suddenly Project Delta arched his back, screaming out in pain. It was only then that I noticed that both of them had shock collar's placed around their necks. Dr. Grey then explained to me that they discovered that these two had some sort of close connection. And the best way to motivate them was to punish the other for noncompliance._

_ "The woman brought her hands together before slowly pulling them apart. Electricity arched between her outstretched hands. It was so amazing to watch that I completely forgot what Dr. Grey did to Subject Delta just moments before. After that brief show they went about running analysis of the two as they sat in their rooms all the while Dr. Grey explained that this was their day off and that they were just running scans to make sure they were still alright._

_ "All day I couldn't focus on her work. The poor woman's scared face was etched firmly into her mind. I didn't become a doctor to be feared by others. I – I don't know if I can do this._

_ "This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: September 25, 2184CE_**

_ "It's been over a month now since I've started going down into the lab. I've started to become numb to the cries and suffering of the two subjects. What we're learning from them…it's incredible. Subject Delta is leading to discovery after discovery on mild gene therapy to make people more agile and stronger. This could definitely help the disabled. And Subject Echo, without her the L5 implant would still just be a myth! Not a nearly working prototype._

_ "I suppose I shouldn't have been shocked to learn that no one was teaching them our language…but I was. We expect them to follow our commands. But they have no idea what we are even asking for. When I brought this up to Dr. Grey he simply said that dogs eventually learn their master's commands, and so would their test subjects._

_ "Another thing that is making me nervous is the fact that no one speaks of the research assistant that was here before me. And there is no log of anyone leaving this base. I – I want to look into it, but I'm scared to do so._

_ "This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: October 17, 2184CE_**

_ "I can't take it anymore. I've finally learned what happened to the previous research assistant. He spoke out against Dr. Grey's treatment of Subjects Delta and Echo; and Dr. Grey shot him in the head! Right in the middle of the lab!_

_ "And as for the test subjects…what we're doing to them now is beyond research. It's damn right cruel! Just the other day Dr. Grey had both of Subject Delta's eyes ripped out! While he was still conscious! And then he had them replaced with mechanical optics. The only reason that Delta was out for that was because he passed out from the pain of having his eyes ripped out! After they were put in and he woke up they threw him into a pit that was completely pitch black and unleashed a pack of varren on him! He was able to see in the dark and defeat them all. But we are no longer researching them. We are performing experiments on them that would never be allowed back on earth! In fact the only reason they can do this is cause technically these two, just like this base, doesn't exist._

_ "And Echo. She had a staff that seemed to focus her biotics. After seeing demonstrations Dr. Grey ordered the staff to be analyzed. A strange element closely related to element zero was found in the staff. Out of curiosity the doctor then ordered the staff to be ground down to a powder and mixed into metal. What he did next I think shocked everyone. He walked into Echo's room, two orderlies hold her down, and then proceeded to cut off her arm midway down her forearm with a laser scalpel! He then had her missing limp replaced with a mechanical hand that was made with her powdered staff mixed into the metal. The new hand worked just like her staff! She was able to focus her biotics through the hand and into a concentrated beam of energy, as well as everything else she could do._

_ "By god…I can't do this anymore. I have to get out of here. But…can I leave these two here? Knowing what is happening to them?_

_ "This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: November 5, 2184CE_**

_ "I thought that things couldn't get any worse. But I was wrong. I've just learned that this company, Hexgen, is just a front for Cerberus! I shouldn't have been surprised with everything they've been doing. Cerberus is well known for their terrible experiments. I had an escape plan all planed out. But now knowing this, I can't leave Echo and Delta behind knowing that I'd be leaving them in Cerberus's hands._

_ "I have another plan. My father is ex-Alliance Navy. He taught me and my sister all about alliance emergency signals when we were young. It took me a few days to gather everything I needed, but I'm now ready to do this._

_ "On a brighter note…the L5 implant for biotics was released. But I can't celebrate like my coworkers. Not knowing where it came from._

_ "This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: December 1, 2184CE_**

_ "I did it! I managed to broadcast a signal out to the Alliance! Anyone who comes within range of this system will believe that there is a down ship on the planet's surface right where this base is located! I no longer care if I'm going to go to jail. Hell I deserve that and more for what I've done here. But I've been able to alleviate some of the pain inflicted on Delta and Echo. I've talked Dr. Grey into giving them longer rest periods, not doing such damaging experiments. But I don't know how much longer I can hold him off for. Please god, let the Alliance find this place…and soon!_

_ "This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: January 2, 2185CE_**

_ "Finally! After a long month of trying to keep Echo and Delta quiet literally out of the fire an Alliance vessel has come close enough to pick up on the emergency broadcast! The vessel is on route for the planet now. Everyone in the base is freaking out about it, but inside I'm celebrating! Finally, an end to the nightmare._

_ "This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: January 4, 2185CE_**

_ "One fucking frigate! That's all the Alliance sent after the distress signal! It caught onto the signal alright, and was shot down by and entire squadron of Cerberus fighters! Dear god…I got all of those people, up to forty can serve on a frigate, killed. And now everyone in the base is in supper panic mode. All experiments have been placed on hold and the base ordered to go silent until we know if the Alliance got word of their destroyed ship or not._

_ "This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

**_Personal Log of Logan, Susan date: January 8, 2185CE_**

_ "It's official. The Alliance knows that we're here. They've sent a cruiser and two more frigates to our location. We've been ordered to evacuate the base with all research data. Delta and Echo were sedated and shoved into storage containers like they were nothing. I have no idea where Echo is, but I've been put in charge of Delta's well-being during the move. That will be my time to strike. On a cargo ship most of the crew will be researchers with only a few guards. And Delta…I see it know. Cerberus was trying to create the ultimate soldier using him as a base. Despite everything they've done to him…he is now a force of nature. I doubt that anything could stop him._

_ "We'll be traveling in a caravan with other Cerberus vessels for four weeks, and then we break off individually for another month until we reach our final destination. That month when we are separated will be my time to strike. I'll free Delta, and help him find Echo. I can only pray to god that he'll believe I'm on his side once I release him. I've been trying to teach them both English. But I haven't had time to get much through to them. Also I can't find any spare translators for them. Once I free them both we'll take control of the ship and I'll see them back to the Alliance. There I'll turn myself in, explained what happened, accept any punishment and try to atone for my sins._

_ "If – if I don't make it out of this alive. Mom, dad, sis; I just want you all to know that I love you all. I'm so sorry that I fell this far. I –I'm trying to do the right thing now. I can only hope that you will be proud of me for this, and forgive me for what I've been doing for the past seven months._

_ "For perhaps the last time…"This is Susan Logan, signing off."_

* * *

Closing the window on the data logs TIM took a long drag on his cigar. So it was this woman…this Susan Logan that'd betrayed Cerberus. It was now the nearing the end of February and Cerberus had lost contact with the cargo vessel _Salson_ a week ago. After they went dark he ordered the logs, private and public, of every person on that ship. That was when he found this woman's log. If she'd managed to free Delta…then there was no telling what damage she could do. The full effects of their research was yet to be put into play. Kai Lang was still undergoing treatment. But Delta had run his course. Echo still held much research value for humanity.

In order to beat the best…you had to send in the best. Pulling up a new screen he sent a message out to the SR-2 Normandy. Shepard had only been back in action for a little over a month, and he'd already shaken things up. Which was his purpose. This mission had to be handled with tack however. Take down Delta, recover Echo and send her to her final destination. His hope was that neither Delta or that traitorous bitch had discovered Echo. If so…then he doubted they would be able to continue research. But he could play it off as a rouge element of Cerberus. Yes…that would be for the best if both were free.

Composing the mission brief he sent it out to his current right hand Miranda Lawson. She would see that the mission went off without a hitch, which included keeping Shepard in the dark. Leaning back in his chair he took another pull on his cigar. Reaching human dominance in the galaxy was a tricky business. If only more people could understand how much better things could be with humanity in control.

* * *

_Well there we go. The first chapter of my new story. What did y'all think of it? Please please leave a review and let me know!_

_See y'all in the next chapter!_


	2. The Salson

**Hey everyone! Back with another chapter!**

**Just wanna take a quick second to thank everyone who added this story to your favorites and to those who are following this story. Also want to thank battleteen and Apollo Wings for the review!  
**

**Hope that you all like the chapter! And as always please leave a review! I love reading what you all think!**

**As always there is several different types of typing on this chapter: **

"Normal Talking" ; '_POV Thoughts'_ ; "_Talking in foreign language to POV" ; **"Talking over**** intercom**_**"**

* * *

Two years. A lot can change in that relatively small amount of time. For the asari and krogan who lived for centuries perhaps two years would be nothing more than a drop in the bucket. But for humans the changes that can happen in two years is almost unimaginable. Technology can change, the landscape can change, the world, then galaxy, perceptions, and most importantly people can change.

The last John Shepard remembered he was onboard his ship the Normandy scouting for abnormalities that could possibly lead to more proof about the Reapers existence. And then the attack came. The Normandy was lost, and he was sucked out into the vacuum of space with a ruptured suit. His breathing failed him as cries of his name came over the com. And then there was nothing. No light at the end of the tunnel. No chorus of angles singing for him to come home. No hall of heroes waiting with a grand feast for his arrival. No…there was nothing but black.

Then there were the voices. His eyes opening for the first time in what felt forever. People were running around him panicking. A woman's voice was yelling incoherently at those around her. His eyes felt heavy as he wasn't able to keep them open for long.

The next time his conscious came back to him…the only thing that registered was pain. His body was completely stiff as a board. His muscles felt as if he'd decided to run twenty miles and then do hand to hand combat with a clan of krogan. And his head…it felt like he'd drunk his weight in krogan whiskey! But he was safe, alive, and apparently in a hospital of some sort. Although how the Alliance managed to retrieve his body before he got too into the plants atmosphere he didn't know and didn't care…he was alive!

The next few hours tuned everything he thought he knew upside down. He wasn't rescued by the Alliance. He was in fact rescued by the one group outside of the Reapers he thought would rejoice to find him dead. Cerberus. And not only was he now _temporarily_ working with an organization he hated beyond measure…two years had passed since the original Normandy went down. And to top it all off, everything he'd done regarding the Reapers and Saren had been covered up by the Council. According to them…there was no Reaper threat.

Out of everyone in the universe he still didn't understand why Cerberus would spend the time, effort, and money they did on time. Billions of credits going into his rebirth, and billions more going into a new Normandy for him. He wasn't about to complain…too much. Human colonies were going missing in droves. Settlements of thousands turning into ghost towns overnight, and the Council not doing a thing about it. The only reason he was even considering working with a group like Cerberus was because they were willing to fund him to investigate these disappearances. He wasn't about to do this alone however. He wanted a crew, the best crew available, his old crew.

Unfortunately he was about to learn just how much could change in two years. Garrus had disappeared right after his funeral and the aforementioned cover-up by the council. Tali was back with her people a full-fledged and respected member of her fleet. Wrex was back on his own world, leader of clan Urdnot and trying to help his people head to the future. Liara was now an information broker on Illium. And Ashely…she was still with the Alliance but her current whereabouts were unknown. The Illusive Man did managed to set him up with another team however, and amazingly they weren't all humans.

After weeks of endless traveling, fighting, and talking he managed to recruit everyone from the first round of dossier's TIM had sent him. There was a salarian doctor who either bordered on brilliance or insanity, to his profound delight the vigilante Archangel turned out to be his friend Garrus. A psychotic biotic convict named Jack, a genetically perfected krogan calling itself Grunt. A master thief named Kasumi and an old merc calling himself Zaeed. And the two Cerberus personnel who started out with him Miranda and Jacob.

No sooner had he finished collecting his crew than TIM contacted him with what he called a major break. They figured out where the Collectors were heading too. A human colony on the planet Horizon, which just also happened to be right where Ashley was stationed for the Alliance. On that planet though…he learned a very painful lesson. He learned just how much people can change over two years.

The Collectors managed to arrive at the colony just before the Normandy did. Despite having arrived before them, Mordin's counter measure to the Collectors stasis technology gave them the upper hand and helped them drive the Collectors off of the planet. Unfortunately the Collector's also managed to get off the planet with half of the colonies population. Right after the Collector's escaped he may as well have stepped into a dream. Ashley calmly walked up to him, telling off a local who blamed him for the Collectors taking so many. Everything thought, emotion, and memory of the time they shared came rushing back to him. She still looked just the same as she did the night they spent together. The dream however…quickly turned into a nightmare.

She didn't' welcome him back with open arms tears and kisses. She greeted him with harsh words. Not trusting him, turning her back on him. No matter what he tired, she wouldn't listen to him. Wouldn't let him explain to her why he was working with a group that they almost all but shut down. She didn't believe him when he said that he was dead for the past two years and not just in hiding. The worst came at the end though. When he asked her to trust him and to come with him. She denied him. Denied what they once had. Turned him away with words that scared him far deeper than any battle wound he could've ever received.

After Horizon, Shepard lack motivation to do just about anything. He stayed up in his cabin staring at an old photo that he had. It was a picture of him and Ashley in his cabin aboard the SR-1. The only one to truly try and comfort him was Garrus. Of course that form of comfort came in the form of a drinking competition between the two friends in the bar lounge aboard the Normandy. The side effects were felt by most of the crew for a whole two days afterwards. It was on the third day after Horizon that Shepard received a message from Joker. TIM wanted to speak to him about something of vital importance.

As soon as he stepped foot onto the hologram pad the room around him changed. Instead of standing in the middle of the briefing room he was standing within a large dark office illuminated by a large dying star right beyond a viewing window. TIM himself stood with his back towards him, a lite cigar hanging loosely in one hand. "Shepard, glad to see you could join me so quickly. I've read the report on what happened on Horizon. Despite losing part of the colony we must consider this our first victory against the Collectors."

"How did you know that the Collectors were heading to Horizon?" Shepard asked. This one question had been bothering him ever since TIM first told him. No one had been able to track or predict their movements in the past. So how did they succeed?

Taking a slow drag from his cigar TIM turned and faced him. "The Collectors know that you're alive Shepard. You are the one who stopped the Reapers almost single handedly last time. They know that you are threat. That is why the targeted you two years ago. And they will do it again. And we can use that to our advantage."

_'The Collectors are targeting me? But I wasn't on that planet. But…Ashley was.'_ In a moment of clarity all the pieces surrounding Horizon fell into place. "You son of a bitch. The Collectors are after me, or anyone else that was on the SR-1. Ashley was on Horizon. They weren't targeting me. They were targeting her. And no one knew she was even there…except you."

Sitting down in his chair TIM snuffed out his cigar into the ash tray on his chair. "Think of me what you will Shepard. But half a colony is far better than an entire colony. And now we have full proven that the Collectors and the Reapers are targeting you, and those who were previously on your crew. It was a risk…but a well calculated risk."

Shepard's anger was reaching new heights. "I don't give a fuck about your 'calculated risks'! You put any of my team, or my former team's lives in danger. Then I will kill you."

Pulling out another cigar from his pocket TIM casually lite it before talking again. "It seems we have an understanding Shepard. But there is one more item to discuss before we end our chat." One of the screens surrounding TIM enlarged enough so Shepard could make it out clearly. On the screen was a picture of a large transport vessel. "This is one of our transport and research ships known as the _Salson_. It was carrying highly valuable and dangerous research material to a new base of ours. One week ago it went dark. Normally I wouldn't be concerned until close to a month has passed. But given the nature of the material in question. I am very concerned."

Okay. His curiosity was peaked. "What sort of research material are we talking about?"

Pressing a few buttons on his consul several images started scrolling. Implants, biotics weapons, medical charts, and mechanical replacement limbs. "Almost a year ago now one of our subsidiaries was blessed with stumbling across a rare find. Which then led to the creation of Project Magia. Through this project we were able to produce numerous advances in the field of biotics and human implants. Of which, I will note, you are the recipient of most. Your L5 implant, your implants, all originated through Project Magia." Another screen shot this time of a standard one meter by two meter by two meter shipping container. "The research material is located within this container Shepard. I want you and your team to go and investigate the _Salson_. Find out what happened to the crew. And if the worse has happened, recover the research material before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

A star chart popped up of the system the _Salson _was in. Two points were marked. One was the _Salson_, and the other was noted as a batarian cruiser. "It will take the batarians fifteen hours to reach the _Salson_ commander. EDI can have you there in less than five. I don't think I need to tell you what could happen if the batarian's get their hands on such dangerous material now do I?"

He was backed into a corner. He knew it. And TIM knew it as well. "What is the research material?"

"It is within the shipping container Shepard. Once it's retrieved don't bother trying to open it. It can only be opened at its final destination. Just retrieve it, and bring it to its final destination." Tapping his chair the hologram of TIM and his office faded leaving Shepard standing in the middle of the brightening and reforming conference room.

"Joker do you have the coordinates?"

_**"Copy that Commander. ETA to rendezvous with the Salson, four hours and fifteen minutes.**_"

"We're on the clock with this one Joker. Get us there as fast as you can. And send a message to the ground team. I want everyone assembled in the conference room within the next fifteen minutes."

_**"Roger that Commander, message sent."**_

* * *

Almost exactly fifteen minutes later Shepard stood at head of the conference table. Everyone who was currently part of his ground team were stationed around the horseshoe table looking towards him. "We've received another mission, this time a retrieval operation," he began pulling up an image of the _Salson _using the hologram projector in the center of the room. "This is the _Salson_ research vessel. It was in the middle of transporting valuable research material when it suddenly went dark in the middle of the Crescent Nebula."

"What in fucks sake was a dam research ship doin flyin so close to the Terminus system?" Zaeed grunted. "Sounds like pirates if ya ask me. What's the point of going if they're all dead?"

"We're going because of what exactly the ship was carrying." Pressing a few more buttons on his consul Shepard pulled up project reports for Magia.

"Ah, Project Magia," Mordin commented recognizing it first. "Human based project for further enhancement of implants and biotic capabilities focusing mostly on increasing combat effectiveness of soldiers."

Nodding Shepard pressed on. "The company behind the project is known as Hexgen, which apparently has connections to Cerberus otherwise we wouldn't be going on this retrieval."

Jack leaned back from the table letting out a curse. "If you think for one second that I'm going to be Cerberus little retrieval bitch, then you can go can fuck yourself Shep."

"Normally I would agree with you Jack. But the fact that this ship is carrying the base research material for Project Magia, and then this-" pausing for a second he pulled up a galactic map showing the location of the _Salson_ and the batarian cruiser that was approaching it. "Is a batarian cruiser that is heading right for the ship. I don't even want to know what could happen if the batarians get their hands on this research."

Garrus was the first to break the silence that followed. "Alright Shepard. What's the plan?"

Pulling up a diagram of the _Salson_ Shepard started highlighting certain areas of the ship. "We'll dock at the starboard docking port. From there we'll head to the bridge and try to determine the condition of the crew. If the crew is still active and we determine that it was only a mechanical error then we will assist the crew to get their ship back on track. However if something has happened to the crew then we are to gather both the research data of the computer and the research material from the cargo hold and get out of there before the batarians arrive."

"And what about the ship?" Kasumi asked looking at the hologram almost greedily. "Any chance for salvage?"

"That will be impossible," Miranda piped up. "All Cerberus vessels have a safety feature. If a ship is dead in the water and any unfriendly or unmarked ship gets within two kilometers of the ship it will self-destruct."

"Wonderful. So we're in a race against the batarians." Garrus snorted. "How long do we have Shepard?"

"Joker's already on course to intercept the _Salson_. We'll arrive in four hours. After that we'll have 11 hours to determine what happened to the crew and either get the ship running again or grab the research data and material and run. Miranda how many are on that ship?" Shepard asked.

Rubbing the back of her head the Cerberus officer shrugged. "Roughly twenty-three research scientist, thirty-seven armed guards, and twenty crew members. There is also nearly an entire platoon of mech's on board as well."

Pushing away from the table he walked towards the exit. "Until we reach the _Salson_ you all have down time. But I full combat readiness from everyone by the time we're half an hour out. Dismissed."

* * *

Standing beside Joker on the bridge of the Normandy Shepard stood in silence watching the slowly approaching _Salson_. All of the hall lights on the outside of the ship were out making the vessel almost completely invisible against the darkness of space. "Transport vessel _Salson_ this is the SR-2 Normandy approaching on your starboard bow do you copy?" Pressing widening the frequency range on the Normandy's communicator Joker tried again. "Transport vessel _Salson_ this is the SR-2 Normandy do you copy?" Again nothing but static met their hail.

"Sorry Commander," Joker sighed leaning back in his chair. "Either something's wrong with their communicator or-"

"Yeah, I get it Joker." He said tapping Joker lightly on his shoulder. No need to break his pilots arm. "Take us in nice and easy. It's my turn now."

"Yeah, just try and leave this ship still intact Shepard!"

* * *

The starboard docking bay hatch opened with a hiss, shining nine sets of weapons lights into the dark hall of the ship. "Beta team left flank, charlie team right flank."

Six sets of lights moved swiftly into the hall, three turning and facing down the left corridor while three turned and faced down the right. "Clear!" "Clear!"

Stepping up between the two teams Shepard looked down each corridor. The lights from weapon flashlights illuminated completely empty halls. No people, no mechs, nothing. The ship was completely quiet. And it unnerved Shepard. Grunt and Jack stood at either side of him. As normal when they went aground he'd split up his ground team into three groups. Garrus led beta team along with Jacob and Mordin while Miranda led charlie team containing Kasumi and Zaeed.

Raising a hand to his ear he activated his com. "EDI how far to the bridge."

_**"Continue to your right Commander Shepard. The bridge is located one hundred and twenty yards from your current location."**_

"Any chance of turning the lights back on?"

_**"Negative Shepard. All secondary ship systems have been cut. The only primary system currently active is life support."**_

"Wonderful," he breathed lowering his hand and raising his N7 Valkyrie, one benefit to working with Cerberus was all of the good toy's that came with them. "Miranda, your team has point, Garrus take the rear guard. Lights up people, we're doing this one in the dark."

Moving as one the nine ground members of the ground team slowly made their way down the hall leading to the bridge. The closer they go to the bridge the greater the knot in Shepard's gut became. Nothing about this ship seemed right. Eighty people were onboard this ship along a shit ton of mech's, and yet they haven't hide nor hair of either since they stepped foot on board. And what was worse was that he had this constant feeling of someone's eyes on the back of his head.

Turning on a dime Shepard raised his Valkyrie aiming for the eyes that were on him. "Spirits Shepard watch where you're aiming!"

Garrus's three fingered hand was shielding his eyes from the light on the bottom of Shepard's Valkyrie. The barrel of which was pointing right at his Turian friends head. "Shit," he cursed lowering his weapon. "Sorry Garrus. Something is wrong about this. And it's putting me on edge."

"It's a mission for Cerberus," Garrus shrugged. "Everything involving them puts people on edge. Just…make sure I'm not in the way next you pull the trigger? I think I got enough scars to impress the ladies. I think a hole in the head might just be pushin it though."

* * *

Far back from the group of nine that entered the ship a set of mechanical eyes were watching them extremely closely. Lowering himself from the ceiling Hawke landed silently onto the floor beneath him. Hawke had his eyes on them ever since they'd stepped foot onto the ship. They were…the oddest grouping he'd ever seen. Six of the nine were human, of that he had no doubt. But the other three. They were without a doubt strange. The kossith, the elves, and the dwarves all shared the same basic features of a human, minus the kossith horns of course. But those three…there was no way in the Maker's name one could call them even remotely human.

Two of the strange creatures looked more like lizards that'd learned how to walk upright. Although they were missing a tail so he supposed that theory was out the window. But the third…that creature could make a kossith like a wimp in comparison. The thing looked more golem than anything. But the one who drew his attention most was the human in the middle. His hair nearly shaved down to his scalp and his eyes searching every corner.

Even though Hawke had managed to stay out of the lights of the others…that man somehow knew he was there. Maker he had to jump up to the ceiling and hold himself flat against it just to avoid the light coming from that one. Lucking the one of the odd creatures was standing in the just the right spot to cut off the light from the leader. He was considering making contact with these strangers once they first boarded. But the he saw it. Two of the nine wore the symbol. The same symbol worn by those who imprisoned him and Merrill. The same one _she_ had told him to stay weary of. And the same symbol that he'd sworn vengeance against.

Ever since Merrill and he had arrived at this place it was the same thing every day. Day in and day out brought nothing but pain. And if not to him…then to Merrill. The people here looked human, but they could make even the treatment Merrill and he suffered at their hands, made the Templar's treatment of the mages seem like a dream vacation. He learned quickly to do what it was they asked. A task which was unbelievably difficult as they did not speak Common, and nor did they seem to want to learn or teach him their own tongue. But if he didn't do what they wanted fast enough…they would hurt Merrill while forcing him to watch.

The one who was overseeing their pain was a man he would never forget. The man looked common enough. He had a face that could get lost in a crowd of people. His black hair was constantly pulled back into a pony tail and his beard was always properly cut forming a point on his chin. And then there was the woman at his side. At first he cursed her with all of his being. After she arrived things got worse. They took his eyes…and then gave him new opens. Opened his flesh before his very eyes and put things in him. But after a time that woman started fighting against the other man.

She stopped some of the more paining things they did to him and Merrill. She even tried to start teaching them their tongue. It wasn't much, but it was enough to ensure that he could what they asked faster. And that ensured that Merrill wouldn't be harmed because of his inability to act. Even with that woman's help however the pain didn't cease entirely. The days blended together in constant pattern of waking, suffering, and sleeping.

And then came the day that she awoke him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Come on! Wake up please!"_

It took his eyes a moment to adjust. That woman was standing over him shaking him in an effort to wake him. Also...he wasn't in the white room anymore. If anything this place looked more like a warehouse than the white room he was used to. But, this was his chance!

Lashing out he had the woman's throat in his hand within a split second. Her eyes widened with fear as he stood while tightening his grip cutting off her air. "Please…stop…" She was choking on her words trying to get air in.

"Why?" He asked remembering the few words she'd taught him from her tongue. "Why…I…stop?"

Her face was starting to turn pale. "I…help…you."

"You help suffer!" His grip tightened making her gasp as he pushed her hard against the wall behind her. "Why help?"

Her face was starting to turn blue. "I was…wrong. Please."

He didn't know what made him do it…perhaps it was the fearful look on her face, but something made him want to believe her. Losing his grip the woman dropped to the ground in a heap. Her hands clutching her throat as she tried to desperately to regain her breath. He didn't allow the slight feeling of pity he felt for her change his tone when he spoke again. "Then…help."

Regaining her footing she held out a pile of black cloth. "Here…you…ummm…cloths."

Looking down at himself he finally realized why he was so cold. He wasn't wearing a single stich of clothing. Not even his small cloths! Taking the cloths from her he tried to get dressed while still preserving what little dignity he had left. The first layer of cloths fit him almost like a second skin, and then there was a second layer that was lose fitting with more pockets than he ever had with his normal armor. He could also feel individual plates of something that felt almost like armor in various places around his body.

Once he was fully dressed the woman approached him again. This time she was holding something he was much more familiar with. His twin swords that were taken from him. "Here…thought you'd be…better with…these."

Taking the two from her he spun them around before getting into several stances while running through a quick exercise. They felt, lighter than he was used too. Finishing his set he turned back to her. "Thanks."

Holding out her hand to him she met his eyes. "Susan Logan."

Taking her hand in his, he gave it a quick shake. "Garrett Hawke."

Know he knew her name. The next item she had for him was confusing. It looked like a thin piece of metal. But it was covered in moving pictures that changed when you touched them. "This," she said pointing to one symbol before touching it. "Teach speak." Moving her finger's over to another symbol she pressed down. "Brings help."

The sound of metal boots behind him made him spin ducking down into a ready stance. Behind him were two small golems barely the size of an elf. They didn't do anything. Just stood there staring at them. At least he believed they were staring at them. Standing in front of him again she began pressing symbols. "Touch here," taking his hand she made him press down on the metal. The two golems head's popped up immediately and they raised their strange crossbows. "They help."

"Merrill. Where, Merrill?"

Susan looked at his curiously for a moment before her eyes lit up with recognition. Taking the metal from him again her fingers moved in a blur as they flowed through the moving pictures. "Merrill?" She asked handing it back to him.

Starring up at him was a picture of Merrill. Maker…she still looked exactly as he remembered. Taking the metal from Susan almost roughly he fingers down the picture across Merrill's face. "Yes. Merrill. Where?"

Her brightened face immediately went dark. "I do not know. She's…like you." Tapping the box she pulled him out of she continued. "But, not know where. We, find."

For the next hour Susan showed him how to work the metal with the pictures. How it could control the small golems like it was a control rod. She also showed him how by pressing certain symbols it could teach him their language. And most importantly, she showed him how to bring the picture of Merrill back. The whole thing was so fascinating. They never had anything like this on Thedas.

"_Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Security all hands to combat sta-"_ Susan pulled one of her peoples small crossbows out and pulled the trigger. A boom rivaling lightning left the end of the crossbow. Across the hall from them a man in armor dropped dead.

Susan looked back and forth between the man she'd just killed and the crossbow in her hands. Obviously she'd never killed anyone before in her life. Taking the small crossbow from her trembling hands he nodded at her. "You, good?"

Swallowing she nodded. "Yes. Never. I-" Another thunderous boom echoed.

Spinning on his heel while going to one knee he threw one his daggers towards the noise. His aim was true as his thrown dagger embedded itself into the head of another man in armor. "We move, now."

Turning back to Susan he was going to help her up, but she was holding her stomach. And blood was pouring out from beneath her fingers. Trying to think of anything that might help he tore off a sleeve from her shirt and held it against her stomach trying to stop the flow of blood. '_Maker damn it all! I don't have any politics nor magic. What am I going to do?'_

Her eyes were full of tears from the pain. "Please…forgive me." Blood was starting to coat her lips as she spoke.

Feeling his own eyes swell he reached out and took her hand that wasn't across her stomach in his own. "I-forgive."

Her lips turned upwards at that and her face lightened. Letting go of his hand she reached out blindly for the metal device. Picking it up for her he held it so she could touch the pictures. After a few quick movements the two small golems sprung to life again and marched away from them. Dozens of the odd weapons starting going off all around them mixing with cries of death. A few more movements on the device and a large symbol with 'PLAY' on it filled the screen. "Press." She whispered hoarsely her eyes fading. "Find…Merrill. Go, home." And with those last words her strength failed and the light left her eyes as she died in his arms.

Lying her head down gently he closed her eyes. "May the Maker guide your path to your gods Susan." He prayed.

Taking up the device again he pressed the large image. The device was filled with an image of Susan. _"I'm not sure how much of this you will be able to understand. But if you're seeing this, then I am more than likely dead. I want you to know that I never meant for anything of this to happen. Ever since I discovered that you and the other one were being experimented on, I've been trying to find a way to free you both. This was the best chance._"

Her image was replaced by the image of some sort of ship. _"This is what we are on now. It's a ship. But not like the ones I think you are used to. This one doesn't travel the seas. It travels the stars. I made this video to help understand to get free from this place and get home. But first I must warn you._"

The image of the ship disappeared replaced by another strange image. It looked like a squared up circle with two more lines going down each side. _"This is the symbol of the people responsible for what happened to you and your friend. It belongs to an organization called Cerberus. Anyone wearing this symbol will be your enemy. They will want to take you and your friend back to continue their experiments. When it comes to these people. Fight first."_

_End flashback_

* * *

For a full day he fought alongside the small golems killing everyone on the ship who fought against him. Some of the people escaped on something akin to life rafts, but he made sure that those who did didn't have any crates that he woke up in. After the crew was either dead or gone he spent his time studying the metal device Susan had given him. He used it to learn her language as well as he could in such a short time and then listened to her message over and over again until he could make sense of it.

After the crew left his days were spent alone. He spent his time using the device and then searching for Merrill. And that was how it went for days. Wake up, search the ship, use the device, sleep and then repeat. That was of course until this other people came. He was going to approach them, but then saw that two of them were wearing the symbol of Cerberus. The people responsible for what happened to him and Merrill.

His first instinct was to kill them all. After all he had the help of the golems that he could activate on a moment's notice. And his skills were still as good, perhaps even now better, than ever before. He'd managed to take on over a dozen of those soldiers armed with their strange crossbows with nothing more than his swords and not even get a scratch on him. But then reason kicked in. If these people were here, and they were from the same group that did all of this to him and Merrill, then they may be trying to find them. If they were trying to find them, then they were going to bring him right to her. So he stayed back in the shadows and just watched. And waited.

* * *

"Commander the bridge should be just beyond this door." Miranda had her omni-tool opened and was analyzing the door before them. "Magnetic locks are disengaged however; we should be able to open it now."

Nodding to her he turned back around to the rest of his team. "Garrus, Grunt, open the door."

Garrus and Grunt holstered their weapons before each took one side of the duel doors. The two grunted and groaned pulled the two doors apart. The inside of the bridge was in stark comparison to the rest of the ship. Bodies were piled on top of one another and about dozen mechs were lying in pieces on the floor. "Aw fuck, guess this isn't gonna be easy then huh?" Jack cursed stepping onto the bridge, kicking a busted mech aside with her foot.

The rest of the ground crew stepped onto the bridge and started searching for any clues about what might've happened. "Shep, think I got something here," Kasumi called out while trying calmly pushing a dead body off a consul and onto the floor.

"What've you got?" He asked stepping up to her.

The thief, in a move that would make Tali cringe he was sure of, unceremoniously ripped out several wires from the consul. Finding the wires she was apparently looking for she then pulled out a small black box. "Portable generator Shep. Never know when you're going to need one. Not enough to power the ship by any means, but it should provide enough energy to get this up and running so we can access the ship's logs."

As soon as the wires were connected to the generator the entire consul lit up like a Christmas tree. "Good work Kasumi. Let me know when you find something."

"Eh Shepard, take a look at this." Zaeed was calmly poking at one of the dead crew members. "Most of these poor sobs been shot. But this guy, this wasn't done by any gun."

Kneeling down next to the merc Shepard examined the wound Zaeed was pointing at. A long vertical slash cutting through armor, flesh, and the vertebrae of the Cerberus soldier. "An onmi-blade?" He theorized.

"Ya'd think. But this ain't no onmi-blade Shepard." Zaeed pointed along the edges of the wound. By now Miranda and Garrus were kneeling next to them. "An onmi-blade would leave a small measure of cauterization around the wound. This cut is clean and narrow. And also no sign of cauterization. This was done by a good ol'fashion metal edged weapon Shepard."

"Who the fuck would use a blade?" Jack asked. "What the fuck is wrong with a gun."

"There are several in the N7 program who still use a sword Jack," Shepard commented rising from his knees. "Some of them even swear that they're more reliable than a gun."

"Hey Shep! Think I got something here!"

Kasumi had her omni-tool pulled up accessing the computer. "What is it?"

"Ships log. Give me a sec and I should be able to pull up the last entry and…here we go."

"_-__**ordered full Combat readiness! Delta – zzzst – on ship! Repro – zzst – mechs somehow! Fighting everywhere! Oh god De - zzzst – on bridge. Please no I-**_" The recording ended abruptly as the one making the log screamed in pain and then silence.

All members of the ground crew were in shocked silence as the recording ended. Raising his hand to his ear Shepard hailed the Normandy. "Joker this is Shepard you copy."

"_**Roger that Commander. How are things looking in there?"**_

"Not good," he said looking around at the dozen or so dead bodies. "The crew's dead. Are any of the escape pods jettisoned?"

_**"I am reading that there is still fourteen of eighteen escape pods still on board the Salson Commander,"**_ EDI's electronic voice synced in.

"EDI I want you to run a cross reference on the word Delta. I want every criminal, merc group, merc, anything and everything that has that code name or name and any relation to Cerberus or Project Magia cross referenced and studied."

_**"Acknowledge Commander. Beginning cross-reference. Error. No known connection. However forty-five point six terabits of data was blocked from cross-reference during search."**_

Feeling suddenly frustrated Shepard walked away from the others. "Work on hacking through to that data EDI. And send nav points to the ground team on the location of the research data."

_**"Acknowledged Shepard. Send nav points to you know."**_

His omni-tool flickered as it received the data from EDI. "Alright," he called out to his team. "Stage two of the mission. The crew's dead or fled. This is now a recovery operation. We have nine hours to find and collect the research material. Miranda take your squad to the research lab and recover any data available. Garrus you and your team are with me Jack and Grunt. We're going to search the cargo bay for the physical material. Keep your eyes open everyone. There's a good possibility of running into hostile mech's and whatever the hell this 'Delta' is. Stay safe. Move out."

* * *

With the aid of EDI Shepard's ground crew was able to find the cargo hold with relative ease. But the seemingly relative ease that they were able to move around with only served to make Shepard more and more anxious. The crew had been all but decimated by whatever this 'Delta' was and their own mech's. But so far they had yet to encounter either. Which meant that either this Delta had already claimed what it was looking for, or it was bidding it's time. Either option did not bode well for Shepard or is team.

Within the cargo hold his worsening mood turned a shade darker. There were hundreds of containers that could've matched the description that they were given. Containers were stacked on top of each other, carefully lined on shelves, or torn open and their contents scattered across the ground. Someone, or something, had gone through his place once already. Lowering his Valkyrie he activated his omni-tool while addressing his team. "Split into groups of two. We're looking for a cargo container two meters by two meters by one meter tall identification number 'Echo-Zulu-7-9-2-1-Beta'. We're on the clock here, so everyone be quick."

Garrus stayed with him as Jack and Grunt split off in one direction while Mordin and Jacob went off in another. "Spirits Shepard, we could days searching this place and never find it." Garrus sighed as the two worked their way through the aisles of containers reading each identifying number before moving on.

Even though he didn't say it, he agreed with his Turian friend. It seemed that no one bothered to place these containers in any resemblance of numerical order. Moving over to the next aisle of crates he could only nod. "Well, let's just hope for some luck then." Although how much luck could one have left after being resurrected from the dead?

"Hey Shepard get your ass over here! Found it!"

Apparently his luck was completely gone just yet. Jack and Grunt were standing before one of the shelving units within the bay. Sure enough right before them was a container labeled 'EZ7921B'. It was also about fifteen feet off the ground. "Jack, would you mind?" He asked looking up at it.

"Fuckin a Shep, you're a god damn biotic too; why the fuck do I gotta do the heavy lifting?" Even though she complained a glow blue surrounded her and the container. Within moments the crate was lowered gentle down onto the floor.

"Miranda, this is Shepard do you copy."

_**"Copy Shepard. What's your status?"**_

Looking down at the container he couldn't stop wondering just what was in it. "We found the container. What's you status?"

"_**We've located the lab Shepard. Kasumi is working on downloading the research data as we speak."**_

"Acknowledged. We're heading back to the ship no-" A steel cylindrical container hit the floor cutting him off. All six of the ground team spun, weapons raised and lights on the cylinder as it slowly rolled towards them.

"_**Shepard! Come in are you alright?"**_

"We're fine Miranda," he said straightening but keeping his eyes moving around the dark room trying to find anything that might be out of place. "Head back to the ship as soon as you finish the download."

As Miranda sent her acknowledgment of his orders Shepard realized how bad of a position they were in. They were boxed on either side by shelves and crates, leaving only the front and the rear open for movement. And now all of their attention was focused on their front. "Fuck! Behind us!"

He barely turned around when someone knocked away the barrel of his Valkyrie. Something that felt like a two ton swinging pendulum slammed into his chest, sending him through the air and hard into Garrus and Grunt. "Mother fucker! I'll destroy you!" Jack yelled jumping after his attacker sending off shot after shot from her shotgun.

Dropping to the floor the attacker lunged forward, spinning while knocking the barrel of the shotgun away from it. With the same movement it struck Jack in the chest with one elbow, reversed its momentum and striking the biotic in the face with its other elbow knocking her down to the ground.

Jacob let out a few rounds at the figure. In a move that would make even the most agile N7 operative envious the figure did a spinning jump up onto the crates before jumping back and sliding through an open slot in the shelves and disappearing into the darkness.

Regaining his feet he brought his Valkyrie up shinning the light right where the man disappeared. "Everyone keep your heads up. He's still here somewhere."

"Shepard beh-" Garrus was cut off as his head wiped to the side after receiving a nasty right hook to the side of his head.

Five guns turned, fired, and hit nothing but empty space. The man once again jumped up swinging onto an overhead bar before leaping on top of the crates and disappearing once again. Jack let a few more shots go before reloading. "Fuck! What is this guy part fucking monkey?"

"Little pyjak is no true warrior!" Grunt yelled spinning around in a tight circle. "A true warrior doesn't hide in the darkness! Come out and fight me pyjak! I'll end you now!"

Grunt's wish came true as the man nearly materialized out of thin air right above the young krogan, dropping his kneel onto the hard head of the krogan. Either the man was insane or…no he was going hand to hand with a krogen. There was no or, the man was insane. Grunt shook his head before throwing his shotgun aside and taking a fighting stance. "I am krogan!"

The man didn't stand down. And now that he was in the light of their weapons Shepard was able to see him fully. But outside of having a figure just like a human he couldn't tell much about the man. His body was covered completely in black cloths that had armored plating and his head was covered with a black hood with a black piece of cloth covering his mouth and nose leaving only his eyes exposed. And it was his eyes that draw his attention. They weren't natural. Green synthetic stared out from beneath the hood.

The man stood still as Grunt charged. Just at the last minute the man slid sideways letting Grunt pass him by. The man's foot lashed out going straight into Grunt's midsection doubling the young krogan over. In the next instant the man had Grunt's arm twisted around. With a quick pull the krogan was filled over onto his back crashing hard into the ground. Grunt's arm twisted at an unnatural angle and gave off a sickening snap as the arm broke.

"Son of a bitch I'll-" Jacob was cut off as the man back flipped his foot making solid contact with Jacob's chin putting him down hard.

Mordin was next to go down. The salarian doctor was able to get off two shots before the mystery man landed a kick upside his head. The doctor didn't even get a chance to fire a third shot before he was put down hard.

Shepard let two shots go, right next to either side of the man's head. "Stand down!"

Synthetic green eyes stared at him unblinkingly. The man didn't even seem to care that he had a gun pointed in his face. Considering he just took out five of the galaxies best, he doubted the man had much to worry about. The man's head turned briefly towards the crate before coming back to him. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke again. "Won't…take…again…her."

The man ducked and sprung forward. Managing to get two shots off, both which missed, he was ready for the man's next move. As his Valkyrie was hit he let it go. Free handed he punched with his left hand taking the man in the jaw. His head barely turned. "Shit." The man's fist connected with his own head. By god did this guy have a fucking arm made of steel? His body bounced off the cargo crates as stars danced around his vision.

Shaking his head trying to focus his vision he saw the man approaching the crate they'd searched for. "_I'm here for you Merrill. I'll protect ma vhenan."_ Whatever the man said his translator couldn't pick it up.

Flaring his biotic's he created a Stasis field between the mystery man and the crate. The man walked right into it. HIs body became instantly weightless. Using his biotics he pulled the man towards him. Just as the two were about to collide he hit him with a biotic throw. The force of the two attacks knocked the man sideways and slammed him hard into the steel shelves.

Rubbing his jaw he stood and walked over to the mystery man. Reaching down he pulled down the man's mask. The man had a short cut rough beard that was dark blonde matching his rough kept hair that was pulled back. HIs mechanical eyes fluttered open and closed. "_Won't…take her again…I won't…let you hurt…her again."_ A quick punch to the man's forehead as his eyes rolled back into his head and he was out cold.

Behind him he heard the rest of his team slowly regaining their footing. Each of them were groaning in pain from the beating they just received. Jack had her shotgun back in her hands. Loading a new thermal clip into the chamber she pointed the barrel of the gun right against the mystery man's head. "Fuck Shepard. Please tell me that we're gonna kill that bastard now."

Something wasn't right about any of this. How did this man get aboard this ship without anyone noticing? Where the hell did he learn to fight like that? Nothing that'd happened on this ship had made any sense to him. And by god was going to kill the one person who might be able to shed some light on the situation. Pulling up on the end of her shotgun he pointed it away from the man. "Not yet," he said to Jack's startled expression. "First I want to ask him a few questions."

"Fuck Shepard," Jack cursed stepping away. "Fine, do whatever the fuck you want. This is your show."

"_**Shepard are you alright! We heard gun fire."**_

"We're fine Miranda," he said into his com breathing heavily while looking down at the now unconscious attacker. "I think we found our 'Delta'."

_**"Roger that Commander what are your or-oh shit! Mech's incoming! Open fire!"**_

The sounds of mech's closing in on them came from tall around them. "Shit," cursing he hefted the mysterious Delta over his shoulder. "Jack pick that thing up! We're running for the Normandy. Jacob, Grunt you two have point. Garrus and Mordin rear guard. Let's move people!"

* * *

**Well what did y'all think? Please leave a review if you want! See y'all in the next chapter!**


	3. The Quarian And A Girl In A Box

**Hey everyone!**

**Whoa...I am ecstatic about the response from the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed (Apollo Wings, Dur'id the Druid, smart grid, and Aluriea). Thank you all so much! If y'all want to keep reviewing I would greatly appreciate it! And also to those who added this to your favorites and/or alerted to this story thank you very much!**

**Hope that you all enjoy this upcoming chapter! Please enjoy!**

**BTW, there is a classic (at least I think its classic) movie reference within this chapter. Anyone who can spot it and let it know...well let me know and you win!**

* * *

"Joker, get full security team to docking door now!"

"_**Roger that Commander, security team is standing by."**_

Two hisses snapped by Shepard's head. Turning around and raising his Phalanx he put two bullets into the head of the mech that shot at him. The unconscious man across his shoulders wasn't making this any easier. He should've had Grunt carry him, but the krogan only had one good arm at the moment, courtesy of the man he was carrying, and that arm was busy letting out shot after shot from his Claymore.

Jack was using focusing all of her power on carrying the crate they'd been sent to retrieve and the others, including Miranda's team, were standing between him and Jack and the mech's as they moved down the docking tube towards the Normandy. The mech's started attacking right after he'd managed to knock this 'Delta' out cold. It seemed that action got them out of the frying pan, and right into the proverbial fire. Miranda's squad was doing little better. Somehow the man had managed to activate just about every mech still active on the ship, and gave them one directive. Kill them.

Reaching the hall of the Normandy Shepard started beating his gun against the hatch. "Joker open the damn door now!"

As the hatch into the Normandy slid open five of the on-board crew stepped out to assist the ground team. Their suppression provided them enough time for the ground team to get aboard. "Get us out if here Joker," Shepard shouted as soon as everyone was back aboard.

Dropping the mystery man off his shoulders Shepard took stock of his ground team as Joker safely flew them away from the _Salson_. Jack was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. No matter how powerful she was the strain of having to carry that container across the expansion of a ship was extremely draining to her. While Grunt was in the worst condition of everyone who went aboard, the crew that'd followed him into the cargo hold were all in need of some level of medical attention.

"Jack, you're on bed rest for the next mission." He panted. The biotic merely waved him off, letting her head fall back against the bulkhead. "Grunt, Garrus, Mordin, and Jacob report down to Dr. Chakwas for medical treatment. Zaeed, take this man down to the cargo hold with a security team." Giving the man who attacked them on the ship to show the merc who he was talking about. "I want 24 hour guard placed on him. And have Chakwas set up a sedative. I don't want this guy waking until we're ready to talk to him. Until the next mission consider yourselves all on rest. Dismissed."

Ensuring that his orders were followed out, more than a little reluctantly by Grunt, Shepard was the last of the ground crew to leave the CIC. After that mission all he wanted was a few hours of rest before he tore into TIM. Something wasn't right about this whole situation. And by god he was going to figure out what it was.

"Commander, wait a moment please!"

Stopping just before he could reach the elevator he repressed the sigh threatening to escape him. Turing back around towards the CIC he faced off against his logistics officer and residential psychologist Yeoman Kelly Chambers. His ribs hurt like hell and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next week. He really wasn't in the mood for another psyc evaluation at the moment. "What is it Kelly?"

Nervously handing him a data pad before stepping back from him allowing him to look it over. "Umm. The Illusive Man sent along another batch of dossiers while you were all aboard the _Salson_ Commander."

Not even bothering to look at the new names on the list he handed the pad back to Kelly. "Alright, have Joker set a course for our next contact and-"

"Commander, you really should take a look at the names Commander." She pressed forcing the data pad back into his hands.

Taking the pad from her perhaps more forcibly than needed he pulled up the list and read the names out loud. "Thane Krios, Justicar Samara, Tali'Zo-" Stopping he stared down at the pad as if it suddenly grown a head. "Tali?"

"Yes Commander, but…there's more to that." Leading him over to the galactic map in the center of the CIC she pulled up the Far Rim and then focused on the Dholen System. "Commander, she's on a planet called Haestrom with a squad of marines and scientist on orders from the Quarian Admiralty board. However we're not sure what they're doing there."

Thinking back to their brief reunion on Freedom's Progress he remembered her telling him that she had another mission for the adrimalty board. And then she would consider joining his crew again. "Alright, then what's your point Kelly? Once she's done with her mission we'll swing by and pick her up."

"Well Commander, this is the problem." Zooming out away from the planet the galactic map highlighted something moving towards the plant fast. "It's a Geth Cruiser Shepard. And it's heading right for Haestrom."

'_Why would the geth want-wait. TIM said that the Reapers are targeting me, and anyone who was with me on the original Normandy. And the geth serve the Reapers. Are they targeting Tali as well?'_

Leaving Kelly standing at her station he booked it around the CIC and towards the helm. "Joker! Get us to Haestrom now!" He'd be damned if he'd let the Reapers take anyone else from him.

Jokers chair spun around allowing the pilot to face him. "Shepard what's going o-"

"Now Joker!" He yelled forcing his pilots chair back around. "EDI, I want full combat readiness throughout the ship. We're going to be taking on a Geth Cruiser."

EDI's hologram sprung to life next to him. _**"Shepard it will take three jumps using the Mass relays to reach the Far Rim. One to the Omega Nebula, then to the Phoenix Massing, and then one more to the Far Rim. Total travel time including FTL flight will be 12 hours."**_

'_Damn it all. How much damage can the geth do to them in such a short amount of time?' _"Can we send a message to the quarians on Haestrom," he asked as Joker began inputting their travel coordinates.

"_**No. Even with longest range communicator we would be unable to reach them. Quarian com frequencies are also unknown. I would not be able to communicate with them even if we were in range Commander."**_

"Damn it. Get us there as fast as you can Joker. EDI, as soon as we hit the Far Rim I want full combat readiness throughout the ship. I also want Miranda, Kasumi, and Zaeed ready to go aboard the Kodiak. Think you two can take on a Geth Cruiser?"

"Please Commander; think about who you're talking too." Joker laughed as they drew near the first Mass Relay. "With my baby back in tip top fighting shape those synthetic bastards won't know what hit them!"

"_**I too am synthetic Joker. Do I fall into this grouping of 'bastards' you're talking about?"**_

"What? No you umm…whoa. Nothing like being scolded by a ship eh Shepard."

"Just get us to Haestrom Joker, as fast as possible."

* * *

Standing in the middle of the Kodiak along with Miranda, Zaeed, and Kasumi Shepard was more than ready to get this mission underway. The four had been waiting in the Kodiak as the Normandy stealthily approached Haestrom. _**"Shepard, I am currently reading one geth cruiser in orbit around Haestrom. Several smaller geth drop ships are making strafing runs along the planet's surface." **_

"Any sign of the quarian's EDI?" He asked checking over his Valkyrie for what must've been a hundredth time.

"_**It appears that the quarian's have set up a base of operations within one of the older ruins on the planet's surface. The geth cruiser is stationed almost directly above their location. Notice: 5 minutes to drop point."**_

Going over to his seat he secured his weapon in the holder beside him before sitting down. "Alright, take us in Joker."

_**"Just a friendly reminder here Shepard, but the Kodiak doesn't have a stealth system,"**_ Joker's voice came in over the com. "_**As soon as we drop you guys you're all going to be target practice."**_

Pulling securing himself to the seat with the seats straps and safety bars he tried to settle his racing heart. He never really did care for combat drops. "That's why the Normandy is going to draw off the Cruiser. Just keep it away from the planet until we can secure the quarian's and get them safely off the planet."

"_**I can assure you Shepard that my programing is far superior to the geth. With Mr. Moreau at the helm, I am sure that we will be able to handle the geth."**_

_** "Basically Shepard, she's trying to say she'll try and keep up with me!"**_

"No heroic's Joker. Let's keep this Normandy in one piece."

"_**Aye Aye Shepard, approaching drop point in two minutes."**_

"This must be one hell of a woman ya got here Shepard." Zaeed said with his head back and eye's closed. "Don't know what other reason there might be go against a geth cruiser."

"She's a friend Zaeed," he said. "Nothing more."

"Just keep saying that Shep, maybe soon we'll actually believe you." Kasumi joked while fidgeting in her seat.

Zaeed looked over at the young thief crossly. "Ya ever made a combat drop hoody?"

"You mean have I ever been dropped in a shuttle into low orbit and allowed to free fall?" Kasumi asked. "Then the answer is no."

"_**Shepard, thirty seconds to drop point. Warning. Environmental hazard detected on planet's surface. Solar output has overwhelmed Haestrom's protective magnetosphere. Exposure to direct sunlight will damage shields, and prolonged exposure will deplete shields energy cells."**_

Wonderful. Another obstacle. "Understood, take us in EDI."

_**"Acknowledged. Drop point in 10, 9, 8-"**_

"Ahaha, well ladies, welcome to the express elevator to hell." Zaeed was grinning like a madman. "Going down!"

_**"-3, 2, 1. Drop."**_

* * *

Stepping out of the shuttle onto the planet's surface the first thing Shepard felt was the heat. Without the magnetosphere around the planet's surface temperature was skyrocketing. Gunfire was sounding in the distance. With the heavy fighting they weren't able to land close to the quarian camp. They were forced to land almost a full mile out from the quarian's camp. Taking a few steps forward he stuck his hand out from the shadows and into the direct sunlight. Just as EDI predicted the shields around his hand started wavering as his energy cells struggled to compensate. "Stay in the shadows," drawing out his Valkyrie he started leading his team through the outskirts of the ruins avoiding the sun. Gun fire was getting louder the closer they got. "Weapons up. But watch your aim. There are still quarian's around."

The first group of quarian's they found was just inside a sealed door leading into the compound. Three quarian's, two females and one male, were lying dead just within the compound. Their suits were riddle with holes from geth energy weapons. Kneeling down next to one of the females he gently placed both her hands on the center of her chest. "Shep, are any of these T-"

"No," he said more harshly than he meant to.

Zaeed hefted his rifle up onto his shoulder. "How in the bloody hell can you tell?"

"I just can Zaeed," he said standing up. "Come on. We got a lot of geth to kill."

* * *

The rest of the compound was filled with more geth, and unfortunately more quarian's. To his relief however none of the fallen quarian's was Tali. The few logs that had been left behind by the fallen quarian's didn't give very many clues as to their mission here. But one thing was clear. Everyone who'd been sent on the mission had been given orders to protect the research team, Tali especially. They'd even managed to get a line of communication in with Tali. She'd been locked into an observatory by the marines sent to guard her and the other scientists. There were only two others with her. The marines were all still out in the field fighting against the geth. She couldn't give them very may details outside of the fact that at least some of the marines must still be alive as she could hear fighting beyond the door they sealed her in.

Opening the blast shutters closing their current position off from the observatory all of them had to quickly duck back into cover. A massive geth that looked like an over-sized scorpion was standing before the entrance to the observatory. As soon as the blast shutters opened the geth turned on them. Its 'tail' was really a giant energy based weapon that took out almost half the wall Shepard was hiding behind.

Moving as quickly as they could behind constant cover the team managed to run across a lone quarian who was armed with a rocket launcher. The man was moving extremely sluggishly, but he was still able to turn out of cover, let lose some havoc, and duck back before the geth could get a lock on him.

Firing off a few shots, each one taking a geth right in the optics, Shepard and his team dropped down in cover next to a lone standing quarian. "Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines," the quarian shouted over the gunfire. Standing quickly he let a rocket go his launcher blowing up two geth's and damaging two others. "We talked on the radio before that damn dropship arrived. Don't know why you're here, but this sure as hell ain't the time to be picky."

Rising out of cover Shepard let out three shots taking down a geth with two to the chest and one to the head. "Where's Tali'Zorah?"

Reegar jerked his thumb over the battle field. "She's inside the observatory on the far side of the field. We managed to lock her in for safety, but then the geth dropped and cut us off from her. Rest of my team died trying to get through to her. And all I've been able to do so far is distract them a little."

Motioning to Zaeed and Miranda the two moved further down the line of cover to provide better support. "What are we up against Reegar?"

Reegar slammed and other holster of small rockets into his launcher. He still had about four more holster's lying around him. "The geth are damn near platoon strength Commander. Normally that wouldn't be too much of a problem, but that _bosh'tet_ colossus makes it a problem. Damn thing huddles up and fixes itself whenever damaged. When it's down its defenseless but completely out of sight. I tried getting in close to take it out, but one of those metal _bosh'tets_ got in a lucky shot and punctured my suit."

An energy round fired from the scorpion like creature took a chunk of wall out right above Reegar's head as if to prove his point. "How bad is your suit rupture?" Brushing off the debris from his shoulder.

Reegar raised his head over the cover, only to pull it back down as sniper fire passed right over his head. "My combat seals have clamped down to isolate contamination, and I'm swimming in antibiotics. I ain't gonna die from some pathetic suit rupture though. That'd just be damn insulting."

Hearing a geth almost right on top of them Shepard stood up and grabbed the geth, throwing him over the cover. His omni-tool activated forming a solid blade as he brought it down hard into the geth's head. "What can you tell me about the field Reegar. I can't see shit over the fire."

"The right side's got a catwalk giving you a nice sniper perch above the field. Left side's got a lot of cover against the colossus, but geth are swarming it. Right up the middle is the most direct route, but in the line of sight for colossus. If we can get close enough to the colossus I should be able to take it out with a well-aimed rocket."

Unhooking his Viper sniper rifle he threw the weapons at Kasumi. "Kasumi, when we move out your up on the catwalk. Zaeed you got the left path. Miranda you hang back and hit the colossus with your biotic while I go up the center. We'll give the colossus too many targets to focus on. We close in on it and hit it from all sides."

Holding his side Reegar got into a low crouch ready to stand. "Good plan Commander; I'll stay back here and riddle the damn thing with rockets. Maybe even get it to drop its shields, give you a clean shot."

Pushing the barrel of his launcher towards the ground Shepard shook his head. "No, you've done enough Reegar; I want you to hang back and find a safe place to hold up."

"No chance Shepard!" Reegar yelled standing and firing another rocket. "I'm not about to sit back and let you do all the work! Those bastards killed my squad! This is my mission, my responsibility."

Just as Reegar was about to stand again Shepard pushed him back out of the open and against a wall away from the line of fire. "You won't be doing any good by getting yourself killed Reegar!" He shouted nearly in the marine's face. "You won't be able to honor your squad if you're dead!"

Reegar looked from side to side. "Damn it all Shepard. I'm not about to let you go at this on your own! You're a military man too! You can't keep me out of this fight!"

"Alright Reegar," he said backing off of the quarian. "You win. But stay back here with Miranda. She'll be able to keep a barrier around the both of you. Stay with her and keep firing those rockets Keegar. But stay alive."

He could almost see the smile beneath the marine's mask. "Damn straight Shepard, same goes to you. _Keelah se'lai!_" Rounding the corner Reegar let out two rockets in quick succession one taking a geth prime right in the chest and the other flying and hitting the colossus.

With the brief distraction Shepard, Kasumi, and Zaeed broke out from their cover going in their respective directions. Kasumi cloaked herself and was able to make it up to her sniper perch with little interference. From her perch she was able to drop geth after geth with precise shots to their optics. Zaeed was the opposite of the thief. Prefering strength over stealth Zaeed charged head first towards his path. The merc definitely had a few surprises left in him. His assault rifle never stopped firing, but very few of his shots missed their marks.

Flaring his biotics Shepard used a Throw to send a fast approaching geth off the catwalk and down into the depths below. In controlled three round burst from his Valkyrie Shepard worked slowly across his intended path, using his biotics to keep geth away from him.

The idea of splitting the team up worked better than he'd hoped. The colossus couldn't seem to focus on any of them. Whenever it focused in one direction, the opposite would hit it with bug bits throwing off its aim. Reegar proved to a surgeon with his rocket launcher. Whenever the colossus would rise up Reegar would send a rocket right into the base its tail. Miranda was able to put up a barrier protecting Reegar from the colossus's energy weapon.

Putting his back against the wall he fired off three more rounds taking down another geth trooper. He was now virtually right beneath the platform where the colossus was standing. The colossus was starting to pick up on his teams tactics better. It would fire three quick rounds from its tail towards Zaeed, Kasumi, and Reegar keeping them all in cover and preventing them from advancing.

Reegar managed to get another shot off with his launcher. The rocket sailed right over where he was standing before exploding when it collided with the colossus.

Above him he heard the unmistakable sound of the colossus folding up. It was repairing itself. The geth troopers immediately came in to protect the colossus as it repaired itself. The geth were able to keep Zaeed and Kasumi back from getting too close. Damn it. This wasn't working. If he was going to end this quickly, it would take a new plan.

Pulling a thermal grenade from his belt a crazy idea started to form in his mind. It was a long shot. If a rocket couldn't do much damage to the colossus he doubted that a grenade would be able to do much. But he had to do something to end this fight and get Tali and any other survivor's out of here.

Focusing in on his biotic's his left hand started glowing blue. Activating his omin-blade he extended his biotics to his feet. It was time to try something reckless. Pushing off the ground with his feet and biotics he shot up over the cover rising right in front of the colossus just as it was starting to reform from its repair protocol.

Its tail wasn't able to form fully before he used a biotic Slam on the colossus forcing the omni-blade through the thick armor and into its core. The force of gravity, combined with his biotics forcing down caused the colossus to fold up like a tin can. Pulling his omni-blade free of metal husk his right hand holding the thermal grenade went down into the opening, coming back up minus the grenade.

Using Push to get him away from the colossus he formed a barrier around himself. The grenade went off within the colossus destroying it from the inside.

Breathing heavily before the shattered remains of the colossus Shepard could hardly believe what he'd just done. "Damn Shepard," Zaeed whistled coming up on the shattered remains of the massive geth. "Remind me never to get between you and this woman of yours."

Taking a deep breath he straightened. "She's not like that Zaeed," he shot back.

"Right Shep," Kasumi materialized almost out of thin air right next to him. "Just keep saying that."

Stepping past the two, trying his best to ignore their constant teasing, he activated his com while standing before the sealed door leading into the observatory. The door had definitely seen better days. The colossus had done some serious damage to it. God only knows what would've happened if they'd arrived even a few minutes later than they had. "Tali, can you open the door? It's all clear out here."

_**"Just a moment Shepard,**_" her voice came through over the com. _**"Just a little more an – there."**_

As the door slid open they were greeted to the sight of perhaps a dozen geth lying around the room in ruins. "Man Shepard," Zaeed whistled eyeing the destruction appreciatively. "You sure know how to pick'em. Never expected this amount of chaos could be caused by a simple little quarian."

Said quarian was standing with her back towards the door her three fingered hands going a mile a minute across the data console before her. "I'll be with you in a minute Shepard," she said not bothering to turn around. "I'm almost done here. And then we can leave this Ancestor forsaken place."

Motioning Kasumi and Zaeed to go and see to the two quarian's who were lying on the ground, but still moving, Shepard approached Tali on his own. "Are you alright Tali?"

She nodded. "Thank you Shepard. Without you…I don't think I would've ever made it out of this room." Stopping what she was doing she turned around to face him. "This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish that I'd joined with you again back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't just let anyone take my place. Not with how dangerous I knew this mission would be."

"What were you after here? And was it worth it?" He asked.

Tali walked past him looking down to where Zaeed and Kasumi were checking on her fellow quarians. "The Admiralty board sent us here to gather data on Haestrom's sun. The Admiral's believe that the data on whatever is causing this sun to prematurely die was worth sending my team into geth space. Where the data we found will be relevant or useful…I don't know. I have to trust that the Adrimalty board knows what they are doing."

"No matter what the reason is Tali," he said standing next to her. "I'm glad I could help. Once you deliver that data, I could really use you on the Normandy. Think you can join with me this time?"

"I promised to see this mission through," she said her head lowering. "And I did just that. I want to see that these two are safely on their way back to the fleet but then I can leave with you and send the data back to the Fleet. And if the admirals have a problem with it, they can go to hell. I just watched all of my team die."

"Maybe not the whole of your team ma'am."

Four heads turned to the entrance. Reegar was limping into the small room supported under his arm by Miranda. Despite the situation he was half tempted to take a picture of the whole situation. A lead operative of Cerberus caught aiding a non-human. It would be damn near priceless. "Reegar!" Tali damn near was jumping up and down at seeing the man alright. For some reason that caused a knot to form in Shepard's gut although he had no idea why.

"Yes ma'am," Reegar said shaking off Miranda and standing on his own. "It'll take more than a few of those metal bastards to take me down. But I'll feel a lot better once we're off this rock and heading back to the fleet."

"Actually Reegar, I won't be going with." Tali was rubbing her hands together. "I'm going with Shepard."

Reegar didn't miss a bear. "Acknowledged ma'am. Our shuttle should still be in tact where we left it. I'll bring these two back to the fleet along with the data ma'am."

Activating his com he opened a line with the Normandy. "Joker, how are thing going up there?"

_**"All set up here Shepard. We did a bit of damage to the geth ship. But after you killed that big one down there they ran off with their tails between their legs."**_

"The geth cruiser that was in orbit has fled," he informed Reegar dropping the com. "You should be all clear to head back to the fleet. If you want the Normandy can escort you to the Relay."

"Appreciate that Commander," Reegar said coming closer to him as Tali moved away to check on the others. "Take care of her Shepard." Reegar said once Tali was out of ear shot. "You didn't see her after we learned you 'died'. She was a wreck sir. Please, take care of her."

Taking Reegar's hand he gave it a squeeze, "you have my word Reegar. I'll take care of her."

* * *

Sitting in the darkness of his cabin Shepard was trying to relax one of the only ways he still knew how too. A glass of whiskey in hand and some soft symphonic music playing in the background. His armor was lying scattered around his room after he'd lazily took it off before donning a set of sweat pants and an N7 sweat jacket. Seeing Tali again, having her willing come aboard the Normandy again despite the presence of Cerberus on board brought up painful memories. Why the hell couldn't have Ashley done the same? Tali, Garrus, they both trusted him without a second thought. Was…was what he had with Ashley truly not as strong as he thought?

Hearing the com to his room buzz he reluctantly sat up from his laid back position on his couch, fighting the winch of pain originating from his chest, and pressed down on the com button on the table. "Yes?"

"_**Shepard, its Tali. You umm, said you wanted to see me…privately?"**_

Throwing back the last of the whiskey in his glass he stood. He'd almost completely forgotten about that he'd asked her to come and see him. He'd barely had time to introduce her to the rest of the ship before he needed to retire or possibly fall over. She wasn't all that happy with the presence of an AI onboard. But after going over the restraining protocols placed on EDI she was at least tolerant of its presence.

Going over to his door he unlocked it allowing it to open. Tali stood on the opposite side, her three fingered hands intertwining themselves as she shifted her feet nervously back and forth. "Come on in Tali," he said moving aside for her. "No need to be so shy."

Her eyes were widened as she took in his spacious cabin. From the stories she'd told him of the fleet, he bet that on one had this big of a room in the entire Migrant Fleet. Going over to the fish tank dominating one entire wall she watched the fish in fascination. "Benefits of being Captain, huh Shepard." She said slowly looking over the rest of the cabin.

"Truthfully I'm not use to this. It almost seems too much compared to the old Normandy." He reminisced remembering his old ship fondly. "Speaking of which, I have something for you."

Picking up the small box he had on the table he handed it over to her. "I made this for you."

"You made this?" She asked her voice taking on a lighter tone. "Should I be careful when I open it then? Knowing your engineering skills."

Chuckling at her joke, while also wincing in pain, he pushed the box towards her again. "I know it's not much, but I want you to have this."

Opening the box she pulled out the small device. Truthfully it wasn't much more than a white noise, but he'd been proud when he'd managed to get it to work right. "I remember back on the SR-1 when you told me you couldn't sleep because it was too quiet. Well this is kind of a white noise machine. Basically it'll make noise all night long, or for a few hours at least. Should help you get to sleep."

Her hands were running over the device fondly. "Thank you Shepard. This is…really. Thank you. But surely this isn't all you called me up for Shepard."

"No, you're right. I also wanted you to take a look at something for me Tali," he said picking up the data tablet and handing it off to her. "Right before Haestrom we were on another mission. This one was to pick up some sort of research material that was about to be taken by the batarians. On board the ship we were attacked by, someone, not sure who. He has no identification on him, not even an omni-tool. All he had on him was this. I was hoping you could break the encryption on it and tell us something about him."

Tali turned the tablet over in her hands a few times before setting it down on the table. Her omni-tool sprung to life as she started her hack. "It doesn't seem like it was too heavily encoded Shepard. Not sure why you need me to do this."

"Because I trust you Tali." He said easily. It was the truth. "And on a ship full of Cerberus operatives…I'm not entirely sure who to trust sometimes. But, I trust more than anyone else."

Tali stumbled for a second. It was hardly noticeable, nothing more than a slight pausing of her fingers, but he caught it. "Ok," she said softly before closing her omni-tool. "I have a cypher program running against the encryption now. Should only take a minute or two."

"Just like old times eh Tali," he joked, and then winced as his ribs hurt. "Seems like I can't do anything without you around."

Tali's glowing eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh, I don't know about that. You managed to defeat Saren and Sovereign. You don't need me."

"That's not true Tali." He said patting her three fingered hand. "It wasn't just me who defeated Sovereign. It was all of us. You, me, Garrus, Wrex, Liara, and Ashley. We all defeated it together." This time he couldn't help the small grunt that came out as he leaned back on the couch.

Standing abruptly from her spot on the couch Tali turned from him and walked back up the small flight of stairs and to his desk. "Where's your med kit Shepard."

"I'm fine Tali. Ther-"

"You're not fine you stubborn little _bosh'tet_. Now where is it?"

Seeing he was not going to win he gave up. "It's in the third draw down on the left hand side."

Coming back down the stairs with the med kit in hand Tali stood in front of him. Her foot tapping impatiently on the floor as she waited for him. "Well…where are you hurt?"

"Tali, you don't need to-"

"Shepard you saved my life, again." She cut him off taking a step closer to him. She standing allowed her to tower over him as he sat. "This is the least I can do. Especially seeing as how I know that you won't go to Dr. Chakwas for it. Now, where are you hurt?"

Reaching down he pulled his shirt off, nearly cussing as pain exploded in his chest. "_Keelah_ Shepard. I-I-what happened to you?"

He wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure she was blushing beneath her helmet. What did she have to blush about? Wasn't the first time she'd treated his wounds nor seen him with his shirt off. Looking down at his chest he finally saw what she saw. Nearly the entire right side of his chest and side was covered in a nasty bruise that was pitch black. "Took a hit to the chest Tali."

Her three fingers were lightly tracing over the bruised skin being very careful not to press down. "By what? A charging Geth Prime?"

"No, by the mystery man I told you about. The one we ran into before we came and collected you." He hissed as she pressed down slightly.

Sitting down next to him on the couch next to his bruised side she pulled out a small container of ointments. "With what? With a- what is it that you humans use in that strange game? The one with the ball and the stick and the gloves?"

"Baseball? A baseball bat you mean?" She nodded. "No, he hit me with his foot. Nothing else."

Her glowing eyes widened. "What? He kicked you? And a single kick did all of this?"

Nodding he repressed grunting in pain as Tali started rubbing the ointment onto his side. "And managed to crack my chest armor in the same instant."

"_Keelah_ Shepard." She whispered as she stopped rubbing the ointment in. He could tell it was already starting to take effect as his side was starting to go completely numb. Next she pulled out a bandage from the kit and started wrapping it around his chest. "Not sure I want to know much more about this man."

As Tali finished wrapping his chest he tested the bandage. It was on pretty tight, and would definitely help his aching ribs. Pulling on his shirt he gave Tali a lopsided grin. "Thanks Tali, I mean it."

Stepping back from him Tali's hands once again returned to their intertwining with each other. "It was nothing Shepard. Just like old times isn't? All we now is to find Wrex and Ash back aboard and-" her voice faltered when his face fell. "What's the matter Shepard?"

"Ash, she won't be coming with us this time Tali." It was the truth. She turned her back on him.

"What are you talking about Shepard? I'm sure once we find her she'll jump at the chance to be back with you."

Tali had no idea how much that once sentence hurt. "I-we- already found her. Back on Horizon."

Tali's eyes widened. "Oh _keelah_ Shepard, Ash isn't…she isn't-is she?"

Placing his head in his hands he roughly rubbed his eyes. "No, she's fine Tali. But, when we ran into her. She turned her back on us. She didn't trust me enough, even with Garrus there with me. One looked at Cerberus fighting with me, and she abandoned us all."

One of Tali's three fingered hands rested gently on his shoulder. "Oh _Keelah _Shepard. I'm so sorry. If-if there's anything I can do for you, please just tell me."

Shepard couldn't help but feel lightened. Usually he was the one comforting Tali, telling her it was going to be alright. And in a few short moments she succeeded in doing what no one else had. She'd gotten him out of his depression over what happened on Horizon. "Thank you Tali," he said patting her hand. "I-really, thank you."

The two stood together in a comfortable silence. Tali's eyes were the only thing in the galaxy for him right now. The sudden beeping coming from the data tablet shocked both out of whatever comfortable silence they'd been in. "Oh, umm, that's the tablet. Looks like we're through."

Even though he kept it from showing Shepard couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as Tali moved away from him. And that feeling confused him greatly. Picking up the data tablet from the table Tali started scrolling through the contents. "It doesn't look like much Shepard," she said her eyes narrowing. "There is a program on here for teaching English, along with a massive amount of text, audio, and video files. All of them seem to fall under one category however. Something about Project Magia. Does that mean anything to you?"

Project Magia, again. The more he heard about this Project, the more his suspicions grew. "Run a search on the Project files Tali. I want to know if there are any references to the word 'Delta' in the project."

"Searching," her fingers stared moving even faster. "Found. The only match references 'subject delta'. It is a key piece of research material used in Project Magia, along with 'subject echo'. Wait…there's some sort of picture on here…let me see if I can…there. Who's this?"

The picture that was on the screen was of someone he'd never seen before. She looked almost human except for her large pointed ears. Her dark hair was braided in dozens of braids and she had the most intricate tattoo he'd ever seen going across the upper half of her face. The subject line above her though read 'Subject Echo'. The uneasy feeling he'd had about this whole mission grew tenfold. "Come with me," he said taking her hand without thinking and leading her out of his cabin. "EDI, I want all of the ground crew down in the cargo hold now."

* * *

Shepard and Tali were the first to reach the cargo hold and were standing before the large crate waiting as the others slowly started filtering in through the elevator. None of them looked particularly happy to have been called down. Jack was the only one vocal about it of course, "Ok Shep. Mind telling us why the fuck you woke us up this fucking time? I swear if it's another mission for Cerberus I'm gonna shove that rifle you love so much right up your as-"

"Mordin. What can you tell me about our current guest?" He had no need or want to hear what Jack was about to say.

Activating his omni-tool the salarian doctor started scrolling through his notes. "Most interesting specimen. Can confirm that subject is in fact not human. At least not from Earth."

"Really?" Jacob asked crossing his arms and leaning back. "Looks pretty human to me."

"Smells human too, but doesn't fight like any I've seen." Grunt added.

"True enough," Mordin continued. "But data doesn't lie. Ran test five times to verify results. Genetic code of subject 'Delta' shows a 6.3% difference from normal human genetic code. Cannot be classified as fully human. Also, evidence of extreme physical reconstruction present."

"'Extreme physical reconstruction'? In English doc," Zaeed mumbled.

"Implants present within most joints on subject. Other implants to increase metabolism, and productivity of adrenal glands. Also carbon fiber weave grafted onto limbs bones to increase bone density and strength. Overall, unsurprising subject was able to defeat ground crew in hand to hand combat. Could be considered ultimate soldier. Can push harder and longer than any normal human. Will have to run further tests once conscious, but believe that-"

"That's enough Mordin," holding up a hand Shepard stopped the doctor from his endless rambling. "Does any of his implants correspond to advances made through Project Magia?"

Looking at him curiously Mordin looked back down to his omni-tool. "Yes. All implants in fact are results of advances made from Project Magia. However these implants seem to be…prototypes. Not quite full product that is currently available."

"Thank you doctor." He said as Mordin stopped talking.

"Okay Shepard, you have us all curious now. What is going on?" Garrus's mandibles were twitching.

"I don't believe that this Delta was some random merc." Powering on the data pad Tali had just cracked he flipped through to the notes on Project Magia. "He was carrying this when we captured him. It contains a complete log of Project Magia. Within it, it references that all advances made were results from studying two specimens' codenamed 'Delta' and 'Echo'. I believe that man we have in custody is in fact specimen 'Delta'. And I have a pretty good idea where, and what, specimen 'Echo' is."

Giving the crate a quick look he looked back at Miranda. "Miranda, you're the highest ranking Cerberus officer on board. I want you to open this crate. Now."

If Miranda was surprised by any of this, she didn't show it. Where mostly everyone else was slack jawed, her face was completely devoid of emotion. "I'm afraid that I cannot do that Commander."

Taking a step towards her, his voice lowered several octaves as he asked her again. "Miranda, I'm not going to ask you again. Open this crate now."

Miranda looked around desperately for any sort of support, but found none. Not even from Jacob. "I can't Commander."

Taking a step closer to her, he was now a hand's width from her. "You can't, or you won't?"

For perhaps the first time he saw the flicker of fear behind Miranda's eyes. "I can't Shepard. The case won't open for anyone except for the one who sealed it. It's a Cerberus safe guard against anyone trying to steal material."

Backing away from her he turned around to Tali. "Tali, can you open it?"

Taking a few steps forward Tali opened her omni-tool. "I believe so Shepard. It's a high grade encryption. But it shouldn't be too hard. I'll run this program against it and, oh you little _bosh'tet_, you can't hide from me. VI program within the mechanical lock. But the day a pathetic VI program beats a quarian is the day I make friends with a get- ah! Got it!"

The four corner bolt snapped as they spun in circles. Once they stopped the crate hissed as the lid rose up off the crate an inch. Curling his fingers under the lid Shepard ripped the lid off throwing it clear across the cargo bay. No one, not even Miranda, was ready for what was inside.

"Oh my god."

"What the fuck?"

"Spirits."

"I'll be damned."

"Hmm."

"_Keelah_."

The inside of the crate was lined with white padding. In the center of the crate was the same woman, as bare as the day she was born, whose picture was on the data tablet up in his cabin. She looked hardly old enough to be of legal drinking age. Her hair was the same save for several bald spots in random places on her head. And her right arm was missing from the forearm up, and replaced by a mechanical arm. Ripping a cloth off of a couple of storage containers Shepard knelt down next to the crate, wrapping the woman in the blanket before lifting her up in his arms.

Miranda was staring at him, or rather the woman in his arms, with wide eyes as he walked past her. "Shepard I-"

"Doctor Chakwas." Firmly cutting his XO off he didn't bother looking at her. "I want you up in the med bay now. Zaeed, Grunt; collect our other guest and bring him up to the med bay as well. I want a full medical diagnosis done on both of them. But keep them fully sedated for the time being."

"Shep, did you forget this fucker beat the shit out of us last time?" Jack asked rhetorically. "Now you wanna wake him up? What fuckin shit are you on and can I have some?"

She had a point. As blunt as it was. "We'll wake her up first." Lifting the woman briefly for reference he continued walking towards the elevator with Tali now close at her side. "Hopefully she'll be able to tell us what happened to them, and hopefully keep him from attacking us."

* * *

**Well there we are. Another chapter all nice and wrapped up for y'all. Hope that you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! The more review's I get the more motivation I have to write and the fast chapters will come out! And if you were reading an noticed something or have suggestion for me please let me know! I always appreciate helpful hints. All I ask is to please do so politely.**

**And if you can spot the move scene and name it, congrats! I'll announce next update what it was!**

**Have a good one!**

**ffdrake**


	4. Period Of Adjustment

**Welcome back everyone!  
**

**As always thank you t_o_ all who reviewed, alerted or placed this story on your favorites!**

**To Jankmaster98: _That would be pretty funny and I have a good idea about how to work that in, just gotta get to it!_**

**To Inverness: _Thank you for the suggestion. I'm gonna work on making Hawke more modern. Merrill doesn't need it so much do to her abilities._**

**How that you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review if you want!**

* * *

_**Merrill POV**_

"-medical scans show extensive tissue damage in her extremities Shepard. Poor girl. They damn near lobotomized her. What the hell where they doing?"

"New species. Had to learn all they could. Not condone practices however. Unacceptable practices, too inhumane, unreasonable. Believe subject is waking Shepard."

Everything was so fuzzy. And who was talking? Where was she? There was white all around her. Was she…was she still in that awful room? No, please Creator's let her be free of this all. Please let this have been a terrible, terrible dream!

The Creator's weren't on her side however. She was in a white room. With more effort than she wanted to admit she managed to turn her head. There were…people in the room with her. She was laying down on something much softer than what she was used to. Two of the people looked like all the others, a young man and an older woman. But the third. She had no idea what it was! But they were in the room with her. Hawke wouldn't let this opportunity slip, so neither would she!

The strange lizard like creature came closer to her. Its arm was covered in that strange orange glow that all the others had. "Hmm, interesting." What? She could understand it? It was speaking Common? "She shows remarkable –" Just as the creature stepped within reach of her arm she grabbed hold of it.

Using what Hawke taught her she had the creature turned around; it's back pressed against her front with her left arm across its throat. The palm of her metal right hand opened. Focusing her magic into her hand she formed a small fireball in her open palm. "Say back!"

Both of the _shemlen_ took a step back and raised their hands. "Wait," the male's voice was calm. "We don't mean you any harm."

Before all of this happened, before she was tortured, before they took her arm from her, before they showed her Hawke being tortured day in and day out she might've believed him. But not now. "I don't believe you!" She shouted pulling back harder on the creature. "Give me Hawke! Let us go!"

The man looked at her questioningly. Pulling out some strange piece of metal he took a few cautious steps towards her. "Is this Hawke?" He asked turning the metal plate towards her.

The piece of metal was showing her a picture of Hawke. He looked exactly the same as he did before all of this happened. Everything that'd happened to her since coming to this strange land came back in a rush. Her magic failed her as the ball of fire died out. Her arm loosened letting go of the strange creature as she collapsed onto her hands and knees. "Please! Please don't hurt him anymore!"

* * *

_**Shepard POV**_

Sharing shocked looks with Mordin and Dr. Chakwas on either side of him Shepard started down at the kneeling girl. "Strange behavior, possible learned response during incarceration," Mordin theorized. "Would suggest not showing picture of male counterpart in future when talking to her."

Taking a few cautious steps towards the kneeling girl he tried to reach down to her, only to have her scout back on all fours until she was backed into a corner and rolled into a small ball with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. By god, what did they do to this poor girl. Kneeling down in front of her he tried his best to be as non-intimidating as possible. "My name is Commander John Shepard of the Alliance Navy." The woman's eyes were still wide and frightened, but she at least held his gaze. "I don't know what happened to you before. But I promise you, we'll do whatever we can to help you, and your friend."

She didn't move. "H-how can I understand you?" She asked. "Before-before here, I, I could never understand your language. B-but now you're speaking Common. How?"

Turning his head to the side he pulled forward on his ear. A thin scar barely visible was behind his ear. Everyone on the crew had similar scars near their auditory channels. "We placed a universal translator just behind your ear. Don't worry," he assured her as her hands went protectively over her enlarged ears. "Everyone on this crew has one. It's considered standard practice in the galaxy for just about everyone to receive one once they reach a certain age. It's completely safe I assure you."

The young woman felt behind her enlarged ears. "Whe-where am I?"

"You're on board the SR-2 Normandy," Shepard kept his distance. The woman was obviously a biotic, and from the brief few moments more than likely unstable. No need to give her a reason to lash out at them. "I'm Commander John Shepard, Alliance Navy and Council Spectre." Motioning behind him Chakwas and Mordin stepped forward. "This is Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Mordin."

Woman looked back and forth between all of them, her eyes resting longest on Mordin. "Where's Hawke?"

"He's alright. There was a slight, incident when we found you." Stepping up to her he held out his hand still a fair distance from her. "If you're up for it, I can take you to him."

The woman looked from his outstretched hand to his face several times. "Merrill."

"What?"

"My name," she said taking his hand. "My name is Merrill."

* * *

**_Hawke POV_  
**

"Hawke. Hawke can you hear me _ma vhenan?_ Please, open your eyes _ma vhenan._"

Opening his eyes Hawke was greeted with a slight that he'd prayed for day in day out for only the Maker knew how long. Merrill was above him; her wide golden brown eyes were moist with unshed tears. "Merrill," he breathed. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

"No _ma vhenan_," she whispered bringing her face down and lightly brushing her lips against his own. "This is no dream."

Whether it was a dream or not was lost as Merrill brought her lips down again. Maker, he never thought he would ever be able to feel this again. His arms felt as if they weighed down, but he still managed to wrap them around her petite frame, holding her to him.

After what seemed like an eternity Merrill pulled back away from him and looked him in the eye. "Elgar'nan! What happened to your eyes Hawke? Why are they so green?"

Closing his eyes he didn't want her to see them. "They…they took my eyes Merrill. And gave me these."

Her hands caressing his face made him snap his eyes open. One of her hands felt normal, but the other. Was she wearing some sort of metal glove? Just as his hand touched her right arm Merrill shot back away from him, her right arm going behind her back so he couldn't see. "Merrill," he grunted trying his best to sit up. Why was it so hard for him to move his body right now? It felt like he'd been out binge drinking with Isabella and Varric for three days. "Merrill, what's wrong."

Merrill looked away from him as she slowly brought her arm out from behind her back. It took him a second to realize just what it was he was looking at. Her right arm was covered in skin tight metal greave. When he got a better look at the arm however his stomach tightened into a dozen knots and his want to kill those who did this to them intensified ten-fold.

Hoping off whatever he was lying on, and having to hold onto it to prevent himself from collapsing; he took two unsteady steps towards Merrill. Taking her arm in his hands he began running his fingers over the metal. The metal was cool to the touch. Where the skin and metal met the two were weaved together almost like a tapestry. "Can you-can you feel anything Merrill?"

Merrill's eyes were moistening. "I-I can't-no. I can't Hawke. I-I'm a monster. I-"

"No Merrill," cutting her off he let go of her hand and gently caressed her face. "You could never be a monster to me Merrill. Never."

"You're awake, that's good."

Looking towards the voice red hot rage went through him. It was the same man he fought, and lost against, aboard the other ship. The same man who was leading those people who came on board wearing the mark of Cerberus, his enemies. "Stand behind me Merrill." He hissed putting himself between her and the man.

"Hawke wait!" Merrill forced her way in front of him now standing between him and the man. "He-"

"He's with them Merrill!" Merrill winced at his tone and he instantly hated himself for it. But damn it, he wasn't going to let either of them be hurt again. "He's with those people that did thi-"

"Hawke, please." Damn it. Merrill was staring up at him with those wide eyes of her that she knew he was defenseless against. "Please Hawke, just listen to him."

"Alright Merrill," he whispered to her before going back to the man. "Talk."

The man kept his distance from them both. Even though it might seem like the man was relaxed, a trained eye like Hawkes could tell that he was ready to jump into action on a moment's notice. This man was no stranger to fighting that was for sure.

"My name is Commander John Shepard," the man stayed where he was. "Alliance Navy and Council Spectre."

'_Alliance, Council? Those were two of the organizations Susan told me to search out. She said that they would help us. If this man, Shepard, is affiliated with either, why is he with Cerberus?'_ "If-if you're who you say…then why are you with Cerberus?"

Merrill looked up at him curiously while Shepard nearly arched an eyebrow at him. "How do you know all of that?" Shepard asked him.

"I was freed on that ship from you bastards days before you ever arrived." He explained. "One of your people, Susan, freed me from that hell. She died, trying to help me. But before she was sent to the Maker's side, she gave a device and showed me how to use it. She told me all about Cerberus, the Alliance, and the Council. So tell me, why should we trust someone who's with those with imprisoned, and tortured _ma vhenan _and I?"

"Because I'm not with Cerberus." Shepard said harshly. "Lately there have been human colonies are disappearing into thin air. Tens of thousands have gone missing without a trace. Both the Council and the Alliance are both sitting on their collective asses while thousands disappear. Cerberus is actually trying to do something about it. That is the only reason I'm working _with_ them. Not for them."

Hawke still wasn't convinced. "So why did you come after us?"

"The Illusive Man, the leader of Cerberus, sent us to the _Salson_ to try and recover what he called 'lost research material'. It turns out that 'research material, was in fact you two." Shepard explained.

"So why did you wake us?"

Shepard shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? I've made a career out of finding and shutting down operations much like what you two went through. And if you two think that you are the only ones with a grudge against Cerberus, you'd be wrong. There are at least two aboard this ship right now who would sooner drop a grenade on Cerberus rather than help them. But they are able to put their feelings aside for the moment to focus on the greater threat."

A loud crashing made both men nearly jump as they turned to face the noise. Merrill was standing off the side. His elf lover was staring down at the strange metal stand that had crashed to the floor; her hand was frozen in mid-air. "I-I um, I'm so sorry!" She shouted scurrying so that she was standing behind him again. "I-I didn't mean to do that! It-it was just shiny and I want to tou-I mean I-I'll just shut up now."

The two men stared first at the reddening Merrill and then at each other. Shepard's lips twitched and Hawke felt his own twitching. Soon enough both men were chuckling, and then full out laughing as the tension was lifted from the room. "So," Hawke stammered managing to compose himself. "What happens to us now?"

"That is now up to you two," Shepard said gathering himself. "You have two choices. I can bring you both to the Citadel and present your case to the Council. They'll more than likely grant you both an asylum and try to find your home world. But that will take time, and you two will be sealed off from everyone until they can bring you home. Or, you can join my crew."

Sharing a quick look with Merrill, Hawke tried to keep his confusion from showing. "Why would you want us? We don't know anything about this, world. How could we be of any help to you?"

"I'm looking for the best the galaxy has to offer Hawke, Merrill. And you Hawke, you took on six of the galaxies best with nothing more than your hands and nearly won." Shepard said. "I can use your help. And Merrill, she appears to be a biotic. And you can never have too many biotics on your side."

Going back to Merrill the two shared an unspoken agreement about what they were going to do. "Do you know whose making all these people you spoke of disappear?"

Shepard nodded solemnly. "Yes. The ones responsible are known as the Collectors. While strong in their own right is not the true threat. That title belongs to their master's, the Reapers."

* * *

_**Hawke POV**_

Sitting down at the metal table Hawke set down the metal plate of what he could only assume was food. He'd gotten far to use to the fine foods in Hightown over the past few years. When this, food, was place on his plate he nearly asked if it was supposed to be food. But after hearing several others on this ship make the same comment he decided that it may not be in his best interest to do so. He remembered his and his family's long journey from Gwaren. There was one carnal rule on a ship. Never piss off the cook.

Looking around he kept careful tags on everyone who was eating with him. He didn't recognize anyone who was sitting near him. Not that he really expected too of course. But what really unnerved him was that all of the people who were sitting around him were wearing _that_ symbol. The mark of Cerberus. The same bastards who kept Merrill and he imprisoned for a year and tortured them day after day. Shepard said that they could trust those on this ship. But trust was something earned, not given. The only reason he trusted Shepard at the moment was because he set Merrill free and was trying to help them.

A loud bang right in front of him jolted him out of his musing and made his hands twitch for his daggers. Only when his hands touched nothing by air did he remember that he didn't have them anymore. Looking up towards the source of the noise he was met with…something…that could rival the Arishok in pure size. The large creature almost resembled a large fish that'd grown two legs. He also remembered that he fought this large creature on the other ship.

Swinging its legs over the bench the large creature sat down across from him. Its metal plate was literally a pile of food standing nearly half a foot tall. Maker, he didn't need silverware, the thing needed a shovel!

"Grunt."

He was so focused on the pile of food that he didn't registered that the creature had said something. "What?"

The giant shoveled a pile of food into its gabbing maw. "Grunt. My name is Grunt."

"Garrett Hawke," he said in kind taking a tentative bite of the food. Maker, did these people not know what spices were? But then again, he'd eaten a lot worse back when his family was still living with his Uncle Gamlen. "Everyone calls me Hawke however."

"Hawke. Hmm. A good name. Strong." Grunt shoveled a pile of food into his mouth in between each word. Maker, whatever appetite he had was gone between looking at the food before him and watching Grunt eat.

Taking a few more tentative bites of food he could only marvel as Grunt ate the tasteless food like it was some prime piece of meat. "How can you eat this stuff?" He asked pushing his metal plate away. He'd never seen so much metal in his life. Where did they find all of this stuff?

"I'm hungry." Was all he said before taking another mouthful of food. "You fight well."

"What?"

"On the other ship. You fought well." Grunt had nearly finished off the plate of food. "I can respect that. But do not fight like a true warrior."

Maker, he even sounded like the Arishok. "That's because I'm not what my people consider a warrior. I'm more of a rouge fighter."

Picking up his tray Grunt held it before his face before licking off any residue that was still sticking to it. Setting the tray down with a bang he eyed Hawke's tray. "You gonna eat that?" Shaking his head he pushed over his still half full plate over to Grunt. Finishing off half of what was left Grunt continued. "What is a rouge?"

"On my, world, those who are the in army are usually devised into two types of fighters. Warriors and rouges. Warriors prefer to use their strength in battle. They wear heavy arm and larger weapons and are usually front line troops. Rouges, like I, prefer lighter combat. Blend in, attack from behind, kill your enemy, and leave."

By the time he'd finished talking Grunt had managed to clear off his plate and added it to the growing pile. "Doesn't sound like much honor if the way you fight Hawke."

"No," he said simply. "Honor and glory just end up getting people killed most of the time. In battle, you do what you have to in order to survive."

"Have you fought in battles before Hawke?" Grunt was now eyeing him. "You sound somewhat like Shepard."

Leaning back from the table he tried to fight back the memories of the two wars' he'd been a part of. "I fought in two wars Grunt."

"Tell me about them!" Grunt had a large grin on his face. Maker, he looked like a child asking a parent for stories.

"Not much to tell," he said honestly. "The first war was the Kings army of Ferelden against the darkspawn. I was part of a small scouting detachment. During our largest engagement with the darkspawn, the Kings second betrayed the King and turned over half the army that was gathered away from the battle leaving everyone to die. My brother and I barely managed to get out alive. We got home just in time to gather our mother and sister and run. My brother however, he didn't make it any further. We ran across an ogre, about a ten fifteen foot tall creature that has arms roughly as big as you. My brother was trying to defend our mother against it. The ogre grabbed him, smashed him against the ground, and then threw him against a cliff face."

Grunt still had an excited look to him, but slightly solemn was joining it. "Your brother died a good death. I would love to go and fight these things you call 'ogre's'. It would be fun."

Biting back his retort he pushed on. "The next large battle took place in my new home, the city of Kirkwall. The qunari, specifically the kossith, attacked the city after years of just sitting around. The battle was insane. The city guard was nearly wiped out in its entirety, and to the end the battle I dueled the leader of the qunari warriors one on one."

"Perhaps you're a better warrior than I thought." Grunt was looking at him in respect. "But you can't fight against me!"

"You already lost once against me once Grunt, don't push your luck boy." Hawke was starting to feel an itch that could only be solved with a good fight.

Grunt's face nearly split in half. "Hahaha. This is gonna be fun."

* * *

**_Merrill POV_  
**

Merrill was trying to keep up on everything Kelly was telling her. But it was difficult. She was saying so many things she just didn't understand. But, it was nice to have someone to talk to. That was what they'd been doing since she'd left the med bay with her. Hawke had fiercely whispered to her to not let her guard down with her, but all she wanted to do was talk. And she'd found it extremely easy to talk to her.

After Hawke had agreed to them joining with Shepard the Commander had insisted that there was someone he ad aboard who could help them with what happened to them. A woman with short cut red hair came into the room, her body went completely stiff when she stood next to Shepard and her hand went up to her brow. Did she have an itch?After introducing herself as Yeomen Kelly the red-haired woman led her away from Hawke. She'd thought that Kelly would open the door for them both, but as they approached the door opened for them! What a strange thing! But handy. She couldn't remember the number of times she'd been walking back to her house with arms full of stuff and unable to open her house because of it. These doors must make things so much easier!

Just beyond the self-opening door was another much larger room. Only this one was filled with dozens of people. All of whom were looking at her. Oh, she hoped she didn't have anything on her face! Maybe that was what they were looking at? There were also some others standing in the crowd that almost made her lash out with her magic by reflex. Most were _shemlen_, but some of them looked almost more like demons! But everyone else around them seemed fine by their presence, so perhaps they weren't bad? Maybe they were like the kossith. Oh she hoped they were as stringent as the qunari.

Kelly didn't introduce her to many of the people who were busy working; instead she led her further into the ship. Oh, if only Isabella could see her now! She would be so jealous! A ship that sailed the star's instead of the sea. At least now she could say she'd done something Isabella hadn't. Isabella had always insisted that she'd 'done everything imaginable', and if she needed any tricks for Hawke to ask her. Although whatever she meant by that Merrill honestly didn't know. She doubted however that she would be able to ask her now though. Shepard had promised to try and bring them home, but even he'd said it would take a lot of time, if they even could at all.

Kelly walked up to what looked like a wall, and it opened just as they approached! How did it know? Was there some small man opening if for them? That must be boring for the small man if so.

The room she was led into was empty except for a large padded bench that stretched across most of the center of the room. But it wasn't the empty room, or the cushioned couch that drew her attention. No. It was the large window on the other side of the room. Just outside was the night sky! Star's moved by them as they sailed through the night. By the Creator's, what Shepard told them was true. They weren't sailing on some sea. They weren't on Thedas, or even a planet for that matter! They were sailing across the stars! Oh, she so wished Hawke was here beside her. Some of her fondest memories where of her and Hawke lying in the fields outside of Kirkwall gazing up at the night sky.

Kelly didn't say anything for the longest time. She just let her gaze silently out the window into the sea of stars. It was at that moment that it truly set in about hers and Hawke's situation.

After a long time silent Kelly led her over to the cushioned bench and told her to sit down. It was comfortable! Perhaps even more so than Hawke's bed. Oh no…bad thoughts Merrill! Stop thinking about his warm soft bed that you share with you _vhenan_-stop it Merrill! Focus on Kelly! Yes that would stop the thoughts!

She wasn't sure what Kelly was going to do to help her and Hawke, but Shepard assured them both that if they were to help him, they would have to see Kelly first. At first she thought that this woman was like Anders. But all she insisted they do was talk. Strangely enough, Merrill found it extremely easy to talk to this woman. Even though Hawke had warned her to keep her guard up around any who was wearing that strange orange circle on their cloths, this woman wasn't too bad.

They talked for a long time. She kept asking questions about her home, although the woman almost seemed to know when something was too painful or personal because she would back off the question and then ask another one. After they talked about her home for a long time she started asking Merrill about hers and Hawke's captivity. Merrill, really didn't want to talk about it all, but somehow the woman managed to get her to talk about what happened. Not everything, but most of what happened. After talking about what happened…she felt strangely better. Perhaps this was what Shepard meant when he said that Kelly could help them.

After she was done talking, Kelly started to talk. She told her all about this 'galaxy' they were now in. Or at least that they were always in but now knew about. About the different species, some of whom were on this ship. About the governing body in the galaxy, more about these strange Collector's and Reapers, and…about Cerberus.

Why anyone would want to be a part of such a group, she couldn't understand. But Kelly was insistent that what happened to them couldn't have been done by the core group. Cerberus worked to better humanity, not torture it. She really wasn't sure what to think. But it also sounded much the same as the humans who belittled the elves and thought themselves better just because they were different. But once again Kelly surprised her. Just as she was starting to become extremely uncomfortable talking about this…Cerberus…Kelly changed the subject. This time to something that, to her chagrin, made her face go red. Hawke.

"Well, I think this was a very productive," Kelly said finally taking pity on her after Creator's knew how long. How was it that both Isabella and Kelly could make her go stumbling over herself at the mere mention of Hawke? Standing from her seat Kelly held out her hand. "Well, shall we go and see how the others are doing then?"

"But…I thought that Shepard said you were going to help Hawke and me." They hadn't done anything. Just talked. She…did feel slightly better. But it didn't changed what happened to them both. She originally thought this woman was a healer, like Anders, but she wasn't.

"I am," Kelly said motioning for her to follow. "I'm not a traditional doctor. I specialize in helping those who've gone through traumatic experiences. The best way to deal with such a thing is to talk about it. And that is what I do. Do you feel better now than before we started?"

Merrill shrugged. She did slightly. And…and it did make a certain kind of sense. Whenever she was hurt or something bad happened to her the Keeper helped her get through whatever it was by talking her through it. And later that role went to Hawke.

As the two exited the small room, how did those walls even know they were coming? Creator's it was going to take her a while to get use to this! The few times she's experienced these strange moving walls she was afraid that either herself or Kelly were going to walk right into the wall. But just before they did it opened in a flash. This world…is so strange.

Walking out into the large room again they were greeted with silence. Everyone who was there when they came through the first time where gone. "Huh," Kelly was scratching her head. "That's strange. This place is hardly ever vacant."

On the far side of the room another wall opened. A woman stepped out that immediately reminded her of Isabella. She had the same…swagger as Isabella. Her body was also curved much the same as Isabella's and her long black hair was allowed to flow loosely from her head. The only thing that set the two apart was the fact that Isabella's skin was sun kissed as this woman was as pale as Aveline. The woman also had a scowl on her face that could rival Aveline.

The woman looked around the empty room before settling in on her and Kelly. "Yeoman Kelly," the woman snapped marching over to them. Creator's she sounded just like Aveline too! She hoped that this woman didn't yell at her.

Beside her Kelly went rigid, her back going straight with her name. One hand came up to her forehead like she was guarding her eyes against the sun. So strange. Was that how they greeted each other out here? "Ma'am!"

Miranda gave her a passing glance before looking back at Kelly. "I take it that this is our new 'guest'?" Did she do something wrong? This woman didn't seem too happy to see her.

Kelly nodded. "Yes ma'am. This is Merrill of Clan Sabrae from the world of Thedas. Merrill, this the XO, second in command, of the Normandy Miranda Lawson."

Miranda was looking at her now. "Um, nice to…meet you Miranda."

Miranda looked her up and down as if she was inspecting something at market. "Yeomen," she said taking her eyes off of her and focusing back on Kelly. "Where is the rest of the crew? They should be at their stations."

Kelly shook her head. "I don't know ma'am. I just finished my session with Merrill, and when we came out everyone was gone."

"EDI," Miranda called out. Who was she talking too? Looking around it was only the three of them in this room. "Where is the crew at?"

_**"Currently Ms Lawson four-fifths of the crew is located down in the cargo hold along with Commander Shepard.**_" By the Creator's! Where did that voice come from?

After listening to the mysterious voice Miranda turned and walked away from them. Looking up to Kelly for direction the red-haired woman motioned for them to follow Miranda.

Walking around the large wall in the center of the room they found Miranda standing in front of a wall. Why was she – oh wait. It looked like one of those wall-door things that were all over this ship. Just as they walked up to Miranda the wall opened for them. Inside was just a small room, smaller than Hawke's bedroom.

Giving herself a shake she jumped into the small room once she noticed that Miranda and Kelly had already walked into it. The wall shut right behind her as Kelly walked up to a brightly colored part of the wall. The room jolted nearly making her yelp in shock. Oh, this must be like the lifts going down into Darktown. But his was far more advanced than anything in Kirkwall.

As the metal wall opened again Merrill was greeted by a sight that was slightly nostalgic. Dozens of people were standing in the large room. All of them were shouting, or cheering for what was going on in the center of the room. Hawke and a large…almost giant fish creature with rocks on its head stood in the center. Hawke was without his shirt as he squared off against the giant creature that stood a full head and then some over him.

The giant creature threw a punch at Hawke. Easily ducking under the punch Hawke countered back with a punch to the underside of its arm followed by a quick kick to what she believed was the creatures chin. Oohh, was this a fighting pit? She knew that Hawke liked to go to them everyone now and then, usually to compete. She didn't like the fact that Hawke got hurt at most of these events…but there was something about watching Hawke fight. Watching him move smoothly from one attack to another. And then there was the way that the sweat made his body glisten. His strong arms that always held her so tenderly when – bad Merrill! Stop thinking about such things!

To her luck neither Kelly nor Miranda seemed to notice her ogling. Isabella always made her pay when she was caught ogling Hawke. While Kelly seemed to be smiling slightly at the sight, but Miranda did not look happy.

Taking off without looking back Miranda pushed her way through the crowd making her and Kelly almost have to run to keep up with her. Just as the three came to the inner most part of the crowd basically right next to Hawke and the giant, the giant landed a punch hard against the side of Hawke's face. Her _vhenan_ didn't miss a beat. Turning in the direction the punch sent him Hawke kicked out while spinning around, the bottom of his foot catching the giant upside the head and forcing it back.

Miranda stood still for a moment while she looked around the ring of people. Most of them were dressed the same as Kelly…but a few of them stood out. There was an older human man who had a strange scar on his face. A woman who was wearing even less than Isabella, but it was hard to tell due to the woman being covered almost completely in _vallaslin_. Another woman was covered completely in black with a hood pulled up covering her face. And then there was another strange creature. This one didn't look like the one fighting against Hawke. This one looked like a…lizard almost. She wondered if she could touch its skin. It looked so rough.

Miranda suddenly walked away from them towards another in the crowd. Standing up on her toes she saw that Miranda was walking towards Shepard. Unlike the rest of the crowd who was routing for either Hawke or the other, Shepard stood on the side with his arms folded across his chest. His head would move side to side as Hawke and the other fought and wince when one or the other landed a solid hit.

Staying close enough to Miranda while not taking her eyes off the fight she was able to overhear the two as Miranda confronted Shepard. "Shepard, with all due respect what the hell is going on? I asked EDI why no one was at their stations, and she informed me that everyone was down here. Mind explaining?"

The giant rushed towards Hawke. Right before the two collided Hawke rolled to the side kicking out and hitting the giant in the back of his knees brining him to the ground. "Nothing really Miranda," Shepard said shrugging. "Just a simple sparring match is all."

From his knees the giant backhanded Hawke in the gut forcing him back. "Are you crazy Shepard?" Hawke recovered from the hit spinning and delivering his own backhand to the kneeling giant. "I don't care how strong he is. No human can take on a krogan in hand to hand."

After the backhand Hawke followed it up by kicking the giant in the chest forcing the giant onto its back. The giant continued rolling right back onto its feet. "Seems like he's doing pretty good to me." Shepard said not taking his eyes off of the fight.

"And how long have they been going at it?" Miranda had her arms across her chest as she addressed Shepard. Oh, she reminded her of the Keeper so much in that moment. The Keeper always had the same type of look on her face when she was talking to _da'len_ that were in trouble.

Hawke punched up hitting the giant under the chin just before the giant returned a similar punch taking Hawke in the face. Shepard winced watching. "They've been going at it for close to an hour now."

Merrill couldn't help but cringe as Hawke took a nasty punch to his side. Miranda still didn't look pleased. Oh, she hoped she never got on her bad side. She reminded her way too much of the Keeper with that disappointing stare. "And how long do you plan on letting this continue Hawke?"

"You're welcome to try and stop them if you want Miranda." Shepard said sharply. Oh, Merrill didn't think that was such a good idea. "If not, then I gave them an hour, which is up right about-" his arm suddenly started glowing followed by a strange high pitched repeating noise that made her want to cover her sensitive ears. "-now."

Merrill wasn't quite sure how he was able to do it, but Shepard just strode right in between Hawke and the giant holding his hands out separating the two of them. She was sure she wouldn't have been able to do that. She'd be too scared to. "That's enough Grunt, Hawke. Gave you two an hour and it's been an hour. That's all everyone."

No one really seemed too happy that the fight was ending. The marked woman seemed really disappointed for some reason. Before she could get very far the stiff lizard like creature stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Pay up Jack."

The marked woman, Jack, liked like someone had just told her that her pet had died. She would be sad to if that happened. Reluctantly Jack handed over something to the rough looking creature. "Yeah, go fuck yourself Garrus. Probably had the fuckin fight rigid with Shepard."

Ignoring everything else that was going on around her she made a straight line for Hawke. His face was already starting to turn a steady shade of black and blue. She hadn't seen him in this bad of shape since his duel with the Arishok. Hawke gave her a lopsided grin as she approached. "Hey Merrill."

"Hey Merrill? Y-you look like this and all you can say is 'hey Merrill'?" Oh Creator's. Why did she love this _shemlen_? She swore sometimes he was so…infuriating! He was still pretty beat up though. "Oh, by the Creators." Taking his head in both of her hands she drew on her magic. "Just hold still."

She wasn't the best at this. That was Ander's job. She'd asked him many times to teach her, but the man refused. And he was always so mean to her. Almost as bad as Fenris was. She could never understand why. Anders was far more gone than she was. But still – stop blabbering Merrill. Focus on what you're doing!

Drawing deep on her mana pool she let her magic flow out in gentle waves from her hands and into Hawke. Her metallic arm glowed a pale green that she slowly released into Hawke. This wasn't her greatest skill, but the small injuries that Hawke had, she could handle. But there was another down side to healing. She could sense all his wounds that'd had gone untreated. She could sense almost everything those wretched people had done to him while they were capture. How could he still be standing? The sheer amount of suffering he endured, it was enough to make her loose what precious little was actually in her stomach.

Pushing past sensing all of his wounds she pushed on. The pale green light of the healing magic slowly spread from her hands spreading out all over his body. Before her eyes his bruised and swollen skin mended as the few cuts he'd got during the fight as sealed themselves. Reaching her extent of what she could heal, and not wanting to extinguish her entire supply of mana, she let go of the healing as she released his head.

Giving her a small smile Hawke turned his head from side to side. "Thank you Merrill," leaning in he gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Her heart fluttered up into her throat. It was the first time he'd kissed her since they'd woken up, but he could still make her blush like a _da'len_ whenever he kissed her, especially while in front of others.

Going stock still she suddenly remembered just where they were. Feeling herself go completely red she nervously looked around at everyone who was with them. Everyone was staring at the two of them with wide eyes and mouths open. Did they do something wrong? Was it considered impolite to kiss one another in front of others out in…'space'? She hoped that they didn't offend anyone just now.

Why was everyone still just staring at the two of them? She could feel her face going steadily redder and redder with each moment of silence that passed by. She needed something to do or she feared her face would burst into flames! No one was healing the big creature. Didn't Kelly say that they had magic? They called it 'biotics'. Why wasn't anyone seeing to his injuries? He was covered in small cuts and bruises.

Walking towards the giant she repeated the same process that'd she'd done with Hawke. Dipping into her mana she released gentle waves of healing out of her right arm and into the giant. The giant stiffened as her magic touched him. But as the healing spread throughout his body he almost seemed to melt before her. His face went from rigid to relax in a second as his eyes closed. She swore the big creature was almost purring as her magic worked its way through him. It didn't take her nearly as long to heal him as it did Hawke. His body wasn't nearly as injured as Hawke's, and the few injuries he had were already mostly healed. As she felt the last of injuries heal she let go of her magic and stepped back from him.

The giant creature opened his eyes and stared at her in wonder as she stepped back towards Hawke. Looking down at his arm where there was once an ugly bruise the giant first tentatively touched the freshly healed area before hitting it slightly harder apparently surprised at finding no pain. Shepard, the rock lizard creature, Miranada and several of the others in the room gathered around the giant to see what'd happened. Shepard, after having checked over the giant, turned his eyes on her. "What did you do to him?"

Oh no. Did she do something wrong? Again? Stupid Merrill. Think first silly girl. But…but Kelly said they had magic, didn't she? "I-I-I healed him." She managed to get out.

Shepard was still looking back and forth between her and the giant. "How?"

She was really uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. Were the mad at her? "How? I-I used my magic."

The woman covered in _vallaslin_ came forward. "Fuck girl. You can do this with biotics? What the fuck else can you do?"

They weren't afraid of her, instead they were…fascinated. It was a strange feeling to be the center of wonder, instead of hatred. Deciding on a simple display of her Primal abilities she held out her arm. Pool mana into her arm she let it out in split second as lightning arched through the air striking an unsuspecting crate and nearly destroying it.

**"**_**Shepard. I am detecting a large discharge of electro-static energy emanating from the cargo hold. Suggest immediate action to isolate th-**_"

"It's alright EDI," Shepard said out loud. Where did that strange voice come from? She really hoped that crate didn't belong to anyone. "Our new friends were just giving us a demonstration."

"I'm so sorry, was I not supposed to do that?" Backing up reached blindly for Hawke. He always protected her when she did something wrong.

"No, you didn't." Shepard turned to everyone else. "Alright everyone, show's over. Back to your stations." Rather begrudgingly everyone slowly left the room eventually leaving only Hawke, Shepard, and herself.

Hawke stepped between her and Shepard. "Is this going to be a problem Shepard?"

Shepard shook his head. "Not on my end Hawke." Letting go of the breath she didn't even realize she was holding Merrill let herself relax. "But that doesn't mean that others won't try to make it a problem. There's never been a biotic like Merrill before in history. But, I'll handle that if it comes to it. For now though, I think you two deserve some time to yourselves." Stepping to the side he motioned towards the lift in back of the room. "If you'll follow me. I'll show you two where you can stay for the time being."

Taking hold of Hawke's arm Merrill stayed by his side as Shepard opened the wall and motioned for them to follow.

* * *

**Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if you have any comments or suggestions!**


	5. Illium Part I

**OK I'm back! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for the update here! But hey, its summer and it gets really busy! That and...work has been a royal pain! Anyway, you guys don't care about that.**

**So on to this chapter. This one is lightly slower than the first four, more like a filler than anything else.**

**Main reason for rating: Language**

"Normal Talking" ; '_POV Thoughts'_ ; "_Talking in foreign language to POV" ; **"Talking over intercom**_**"**

**And once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or added this story to your favorites!**

* * *

After making sure that the doors behind her were fully sealed Miranda moved to take a seat behind her desk. This was one report that she was not looking forward to making. TIM was not known to handle failure well. And this, incident, could be considered a failure of epic proportions. Her only hope was that he didn't think that she was directly responsible for what happened.

Opening the link on her private terminal she waited as the connection was made. The longer she waited the more the nervous knot in her gut grew. He couldn't hold her responsible for this. He'd kept her in the dark about the true nature of the recovery operation. If he'd told her more, she would've been able to better prepare for the mission.

Her screen started to blink as the connection was finalized. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she opened the channel. The screen flickered to life instantly with the image of TIM filling the screen. _**"Ms. Lawson, I was expecting your report on the retrieval mission as soon as the mission was completed. I trust that you have a good explanation for why you have delayed for nearly two days in delivering the report."**_

Fighting to keep up her mask she dove in. "Sir, we were able to retrieve the subjects for Project Magia, but there were complications."

"_**What sort of complications Ms. Lawson?"**_

"As you predicted sir," she began. "Subject Delta somehow managed to escape from his cyro sleep. The mechs on board were also reprogramed to serve and protect him. With the mech's aid he was able to nearly clear the ship of soldiers while a few of the staff and crew were able to get to escape pods. I believe he had help from the inside sir. However I don't know if this traitor is still alive or not."

TIM started typing off screen. Part of her own screen split as a personnel file started scrolling on her screen.

"_**Our traitor's name is Susan Logan. A freshly graduated student who was recruited and assigned to work on Project Magia. She is not recorded to have been on any of the escape pods. And if she was not found alive onboard the Salson it is safe to assume that she is dead. I trust that you and your team were able to subdue Subject Delta then.**_"

Miranda felt a pang of guilt hit her as a picture popped up on her screen. God, the woman was so young. But the woman should count her blessings that she would never live to learn what Cerberus did to those who betrayed or failed them. "Shepard managed to subdue Subject Delta and correctly ordered him to be placed into a medically induced sleep, but-"

"_**But what Ms. Lawson?"**_

Swallowing she took the plunge. "Somehow Shepard learned the details revolving around Project Magia and he ordered me to open the crate containing Subject Echo-"

"_**I trust that you told him it was impossible to do so."**_

"Yes sir. But, he had the quarian, Tali'Zorah, hack the VI lock and open the container. Shepard discovered Subject Echo sir. He then ordered that she to be treated and for Subject Delta to be awakened."

TIM didn't say anything. Her employer merely leaned back in his chair and brought a cigarette to his lips. _**"I am disappointed in you Ms. Lawson. You were given simple orders and you couldn't even follow those through. Perhaps I would be better to see you replaced-"**_

"Sir, with all due respect!" She was getting desperate. This was her project! She wouldn't allow anyone to take Shepard from her! "This mission was outside our set parameters. With improper intel about the mission I-"

"_**Ms. Lawson."**_ His tone of his voice was barely above his normal, but even that slight alteration was far greater than she'd ever heard before. TIM never let his anger or frustration show. The man was a wall. _**"While this is a setback, not all is lost. In fact, this incident may just provide us with a fortuitous opportunity."**_

She wasn't going to be removed. Good. "How so sir?"

"_**I want you to keep careful watch over Subject's Echo and Delta. Send detailed reports of the two of them on top of your normal reports. Also contact Ms. Chambers and let her know that I want detailed physc reports on the two of them at regular intervals.**_" Looking off screen for a moment TIM keyed in commands on a separate screen. _**"What is Shepard's next plan of action?"**_

"We've set a course for Illium. The Normandy took some damage going against a geth cruiser on our mission to Haestrom. Shepard plans on putting the ship in dry dock for repairs while we recruit the Justicar and the Assassin."

TIM leaned back in his chair with a smile. _**"Is that so Ms. Lawson. Outside of your recruitment missions you are ordered to not interfere with anything else that will happen."**_

"What do you expect to happen sir?"

"_**Nothing that need concern you or your mission Ms. Lawson. Just report to me what happens. Do not fail me this time Ms. Lawson, or your father might just end up finding your sister."**_ With that the screen went dark leaving Miranda alone in her quarters.

* * *

Another set of doors opened before them as Shepard led them out of the elevator. The room that Shepard led them into was unlike any other room they been in so far. The room was far more spacious than any other and on the far side of the room there was a large plush bed. What caught his attention first though was the large glass window on the side that had fish swimming on the other side.

Merrill was predictably drawn to the large glass window. Her hands immediately to the glass as she nearly pressed her face against the window. Her head bobbed back and forth as she watched the swim through their confined space.

Hawke had only been on a couple of sea baring vessels in his life, but he knew the captain's cabin when he saw it. "I take it that this is your room?" He asked Shepard as the two men watched Merrill move quickly up and down the length of the glass.

Shepard nodded. "Yes. It's not much of compensation, but I want you two to have free reign of it, until we reach Illium at least."

The room wasn't perhaps as glamorous as his room back in his estate, but after being locked in that damn white room for so long that he would've kissed the floor boards of his uncle's house. "Thank you, Shepard…for everything."

Shepard lightly backhanded him against his shoulder. "Just remember, this isn't permanent. I will be expecting my cabin back in the near future. At least until we set up so sort of room for you two. Until then, if you have any questions just ask EDI and she'll answer them."

"EDI?" He'd heard the crew members say that name many times and usually a voice responded from out of nowhere. Could this EDI be some sort of spirit on the ship? "Who is EDI?"

To answer his question a blue sphere of glowing light sprung to life next to them. _**"I am EDI."**_ Hawke nearly jumped out of his skin as the lights on the sphere moved almost acting like a mouth.

"By the Maker!" He cursed stumbling away from the apparition. "What it the Maker's name…"

Merrill, discovering the glowing sphere, left the swimming fish. Her hand tentatively reached out going through the blue sphere before she pulled it back out. "Oh, pretty. Is this magic? Is she a Spirit? Or is this your…tec-tech-no-log…technolog?"

"Technology," Shepard corrected smiling at Merrill's childlike attitude. "Yes. EDI is an AI, an artificial intelligence. I guess calling her a spirit is about as accurate a comparison as you can make." Turning his back on the two of them Shepard walked back towards the entrance. "There's a room to clean yourselves, Kelly brought up fresh clothes, and there's plenty of room for you two to relax. We'll be arriving at Illium in two days. See you around." And with that the door shut behind Shepard leaving Merrill and Hawke in the room alone.

Merrill was still fascinated by the glowing blue orb, her face mere inches from it as she moved around it trying to figure it out. "EDI, Shepard said something about cleaning ourselves. Is there a wash room in-" A door opened behind him on its own.

_**"The room beyond contains a shower and everything necessary for organic cleaning."**_ The sound of water rushing came from within the room. _**"Temperature of the water can be controlled via control panel on the wall beneath the shower head. If there are any questions feel free to ask. Logging you out Hawke."**_

The blue sphere collapsed and disappeared. "Aww, Hawke, where did it go?" Merrill turned to him still bent over at the waist inspecting the device the blue sphere came from. "I want to look at it more."

Walking over to Merrill Hawke quickly swopped up her up into his arms. "Hawke!" She shrieked while laughing. "What are you-" Her voice stopped as he stopped into the room with the rushing water. "Hawke! No please I-" Her cries fell on death ears as he held his elf lover under the steady stream of water. To his surprise the water was actually warm…really warm.

Merrill's cries turn to giggles as she started splashing water back at him. "Hawke-" she giggled as he returned the favor holding her directing under the stream of water. For the first time in what felt like forever, Hawke felt himself smile.

* * *

After leaving Hawke and Merrill in his quarters Shepard was going almost on autopilot. Not sure what entirely he was to do he randomly pressed one of the buttons within the elevator.

Stepping out of the elevator he wandered mindlessly not even sure where he was. "Ah, Commander what a surprise. Wasn't expecting you to come and visit us down here."

His two engineers were standing at attention with their hands raised. Somehow he'd managed to make his way all the day down to engineering without even realizing. "At ease," he said saluting them both and allowing them to relax. "I'm just out checking on how things are going. How's the Normandy after its encounter with the geth?"

"Well Commander the Normandy held her own and then some against the geth, but she did take a few scraps here and there." Kenneth explained quickly relaxing while Gabby remained at attention. "There are some issues with the ol' girl, but nothing to get too upset over."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking around the small engineering room. Strange, Tali wasn't around.

"Well Commander, it has to do with the FBA Couplings on board. I won't bore you with all the tech talk but the couplings a help with the array attenuator's that-"

"Kenneth!" Gabby snapped cutting the him off. "You're boring the Commander with tech. Basically Commander what he's asking for is a new set of couplings."

"Eh my wee lass, ya beat me to the punch. Basically if we had the T6-FBA couplings we could reduce calibration time by-"

"No offense intended Kenneth, but you're wasting your breath." Shepard said cutting the man off before he could go too far. "Tali tried during our time together on the SR-1 to teach me about engineering. It never took. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Our new quarian boss eh Commander? I must say Commander you have an eye for recruitment." Kenneth winked at him as he said the last. "I need ta learn your secret Commander. I mean first Miranda, then Jack, and now a fine figured quarian-"

Whatever he was about to say next was cut of abruptly as Gabby stepped rather forcefully on her co-engineer's foot. "Sorry about that Commander," Gabby apologized glaring at Kenneth. "He can be a real ass sometimes. Ms. Zorah is currently under the deck near a relief pipe for the drive core." Following where Gabby pointed he saw section of the floor grate was uplifted. "She said that there was some inefficiency with a few systems that required manual adjustments. And this pig allowed her to just go right on in."

Kenneth was suddenly very interested in the ceiling. "What? I went down there last time. It's high time that-"

Another boot to the foot cut Kenneth off. "Enough Kenneth. Is there anything else we can do for you Commander?"

"No, thank you." He said focusing on the uprooted floor panel. "Put in a request with Ms. Lawson for the new coupling, I'll see that it is approved."

Gabby saluted him. "Yes Commander. Now come on Kenneth, we have to re-calibrate our inertial dampeners and shield power regulator's."

Kenneth scratched the back of his head. "What? We just calibrated both of those the other-"

"Now Kenneth," Gabby hissed taking a firm hold of his ear and giving it a twist and leading him out of engineering. "We need to work on this now."

Shaking his head as his two engineers' walked away Shepard headed over to the uplifted floor panel. Kneeling down he could vaguely hear Tali's mechanized voice drift up from a narrow vent shaft. And judging by the words she was using…things were not going well for her. "You alright down there Tali?"

Tali's helmeted head suddenly slid out from beneath the floor. "Shepard!" Her silver eyes were wide beneath her visor. "I-I didn't think you be coming down here."

Reaching down he took Tali's hand in his own helping her up and out of the vent. Her hand left a thick covering of grease over his. "_Keelah_, I'm sorry Shepard," Tali stammered looking around before picking up a rag to clean his hand as well as her own. "I don't really notice when I have grease on my hands because, well, you know."

Taking the rag from her he finished cleaning off his hands before cleaning off hers. "Relax Tali, you should know better than anyone else that I like to walk around my ship and talk to the crew."

"That's true I guess," she said lightly. "So, what can I do for you?"

For the first time in a long time Shepard found himself speechless. Honestly, he had no idea why he'd come down here. He just started walking. "I-I don't know Tali," he said honestly laughing at himself. "I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

"Ok," Tali tilted her head to the side. "About what?"

"I-I don't know really." Laughing at his own stupidity he walked away from Tali to stand before the mass core. "I-I mean I-"

Tali's chuckling stopped him from going any further. "Oh, I wish I had a vid of this. The great Commander Shepard is…how do you humans say it? Tongue tied? Who knows how much that could sell for on the net."

Hearing her laugh made something in Shepard feel…good. It was strange. "Well, we haven't had much time to really catch up I guess. What have you been up to these past two years?"

"Well, after the original Normandy was…destroyed….I stayed with the crew until we reached the Citadel. They…the Alliance had a ceremony for you. I-I wanted to go but…but I was turned away." Tali's head turned away from him as she gazed up at the core reactor. "After that, I left the Citadel, with the data on the geth you left me. With it I was able to complete my pilgrimage and earned a place amongst the fleet. My father, he was so proud when he learned what my gift was. I was assigned to the Neema shortly after and began working for the fleet. The next two years have been a blur of work, combat, and more work. Kind of boring I guess. My life kind of ended when you died and only started up again when you came back and I-I shouldn't have said that. I'll shut up now."

Did she just…no…she couldn't have, could she? Best not to push it, she didn't look too comfortable though. "Come on Tali," reaching out to her he nodded towards the exit. "Let's go and get a drink and toast the old Normandy."

"Umm, Shepard have you forgotten already? Dextro base, I can't drink anything you have in stock."

"Garrus has something stashed away," Shepard reasoned. "I'm sure we can find a way to filter it out for you."

Tali's head swayed back towards the mass core. "But there is a lot to do down here. There are still the thermal couplings to look at and the energy flux coming from the core and-"

"Tali," Shepard cut off his quarian friend by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that the ship will be fine without you for a couple of hours. Now come on, let's go and see if we can't round up some of the others for a friendly drink and maybe a round of cards."

Tali still looked back and forth between him and the core. "Alright Shepard," she said wiping off her hands with a rag and dropping it next to her tools. "I'm game. Maybe I can see what other levo foods Garrus has in stock. As long as I can sterilize it."

* * *

Hawke woke after perhaps the most comfortable sleep he'd had in ages. The reason for this was sleeping in his arms with him. Merrill was curled up onto his chest as the two tried to stay warm beneath the blankets on the bed. This, 'space', made the air cold. Much colder than anything he was use too. Even Ferelden winters.

Merrill made a soft noise in her sleep as she pressed herself harder against him. Pulling her in close he placed a kiss on top of her dark hair. After the two had cleaned themselves in the shower, which took considerable time as the two were constantly interrupted with bouts of kissing and trying to figure out just how everything worked. This new world was so strange! There was some sort of nozzle that came out from the wall that dispensed soap of all things!

Of course after they were clean it had led to…other more enjoyable activities that did not involve learning about this new world. Which led them to their current position. But even with the exhaustion of their activities and Merrill sleeping soundly next to him, Hawke could find no rest. This mind wouldn't stop asking questions. Questions that had no answers. Could they trust everyone on this ship? Could they trust Shepard? Part of his mind, the same part that told him he could trust Isabella, Varric and the others told him yes. But with him working with Cerberus, he just didn't know.

Giving Merrill another light kiss to her head he gently removed himself from her grip. Merrill started whimpering and blindly reaching for him. She finally found his pillow, pulled it against herself before immediately falling back asleep.

Smiling down at her Hawke moved away from the bed, before stopping in the middle of the room. Now that he was out of the comfort of the bed, he was rather rudely reminded at just how cold it was in the room. Shepard had said something about having fresh cloths for them right? But…where were they? "Um, EDI?"

The blue spirit sprung to life illuminating the room. _**"Yes Hawke?"**_

His hands immediately went down in a rather ridiculousness attempt to try and preserve some modesty. "Um, Shepard said that there were cloths available for Merrill and I. Where are they?"

_**"Cloths have been requisitioned for you and Merrill and are currently on the dresser top to your right."**_

Sure enough laying right there on the shelf next to him were two sets of cloths folded and waiting. "Um…thanks EDI."

_**"Logging you out Hawke."**_

Pulling on the clothing on piece at a time, hesitating only for a moment with the shirt when he noticed the Cerberus logo on the chest, Hawke was amazed at how well they fit. They were definitely tighter than what he was used too, but it seemed like tight fighting clothing was the preferred style out here in 'space'. At the bottom of his pile of cloths he was met with another surprise. The metal device that Susan had given him just before she died was sitting under the cloths.

Picking up the device he walked over to the bench that was opposite to the bed. Sitting down on the soft material he pressed down on the keys just as Susan had showed him. The device came to life in his hands and he was met with the image of Susan once again as she started talking. He'd already listened to her talk numerous times, but now with the translator in his ear he could better understand what she was telling him. Leaning back on the bench he listened to Susan as she talked about this galaxy.

* * *

"Alright, give this one a try. It's an M-15 Vindicator," Jacob handed Hawke another long style weapon. "Fire's a three round burst each time you pull the trigger, good accuracy, but has a bit of kick to it so brace yourself."

Putting the stock of the weapon into his shoulder Hawke lined up the sight on the barrel to the target on the far side of the armory. Steadying himself he pulled the trigger. Just as Jacob said three rounds came out almost simultaneously. Two rounds landed in the center of the target while the third went a few inches above. Shepard, standing beside him, nodded. "Not bad, for a primitive that is."

Smirking slightly Hawke raised the weapon. It still surprised him that he could fire this weapon within the confines of the ship. Jacob said that they were all loaded with practice rounds, whatever that meant, and that because of this they couldn't damage the ship. But as for being called a primitive, Hawke didn't mind. Merrill and he truly were primitive. Placing the weapon down he turned to Jacob. "What's next?"

The Rivan like man turned back to the rack of weapons and began searching for the next one for him to test out. Despite the fact that Jacob was with Cerberus, Hawke couldn't help but liking the man. And that went for most of the crew on board this ship as well. They may be part of the organization that Merrill and he so much pain and suffering. But everyone on this ship seemed like they were good people. He still held some reservations about the dark haired woman Miranda, whose features could make even Isabella, weep in envy, but for the most part he trusted these strange people.

Merrill had also found a certain rhythm with these strange people. That of course may be more to the fact that these people accepted her even with her heritage. They didn't treat her any different or as a second class citizen because she was an elf. Also that these people were in awe, not fear, of her power.

Hawke was pulled out of his train of thoughts as Shepard handed him another weapon. This one was small, only slightly larger than his opened hand. This was a…pistol. "Give this a try," Shepard said handing the weapon over to him as Jacob changed out the target across the room. "This is a M-3 Predator heavy pistol. Fires fifteen rounds before you have to reload. Good accuracy, fire rate and mild kick back. Give it a try."

Raising the weapon like he'd been trained Hawke leveled the sight at the target. Squeezing the trigger a marker appeared right in the head of silhouetted target. "Not bad eh Shepard?" Hawke teased lowering the gun. He had to admit, he felt pretty good about his progress.

Shepard snatched the gun from his hand. The orange glow surrounded his arm and the target moved further across the room, now it sat at twice the distance. Shepard didn't even hesitate…or aim. He simply raised the weapon and let loose the entire clip. Setting the weapon aside Shepard called the target back to them. Hawke remembered where his shot landed, right in the center of the head. But Shepard…Shepard had quite literally created a face on the silhouette complete with eyes, mouth, and used his own shot as a nose. By the Maker…he had a long way to go.

"You still got a long way to go Hawke," Shepard laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

"_**Shepard, we're beginning our final approach on Illium. If our new friends want a nice view then they better get up here fast."**_

"Copy that Joker," Shepard spoke out loud in answer to the voice. Maker was that going to take some getting use too. Back on Thedas if you were seeing talking to someone who wasn't there you were either very pointedly ignored or you risked having someone call the Templar's down on your head. "Doctor Chakwas, can you send Merrill up to the CIC? We're making our final approach on Illium and I don't think she should miss this."

_**"Alright Commander,"**_ the elderly voice of the doctor responded. _**"I guess I can spare the girl for a few minutes. She's earned a break."**_

"Hey Shepard," Hawke called out stopping Shepard from leaving too quickly as he handed the weapon back to Jacob. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now. But what is Illium?"

"Illuim is one of the more prosperous worlds out in the galaxy," Shepard explained as the two exited the armory. "It's inhabited mostly by the asari, another race you haven't seen yet, and is focused more on business growth than military strength. And it is also filled with some of the most crooked and backstabbing group of people you will ever meet."

"Sounds just like home," Hawke chuckled as they walked.

Trying his best to stay out of the way of everyone moving around the ship Hawke stayed close to Shepard. He doubted that they were too terribly much alike, but he assumed that landing on a planet was much the same was when a galleon docked. It was best to stay out of the way of the crew. As the two reached the bow of the of the Normandy Hawke was met with another breath taking sight. What started as a small round object in front of them was slowly starting to grow the closer they got. Soon enough the planet was far bigger than the ship and Hawke could clearly see the sea's and land of planet below.

"Maker's breath," he breathed. "Does Thedas, I mean, do all planets look like this?"

The helmsmen, Joker, began moving almost frantically pulling up image after image as he flew the ship. How the man managed to keep everything straight was beyond Hawke. But Shepard said that Joker was one of the best pilots in the galaxy, so he gave the man a wide birth. "Illium docking authorities, this is the SSV Normandy requesting permission to land." Joker spoke out.

**"**_**Acknowledged SSV Normandy we've been expecting you. Please head to docking station 4279 and dock at 3B."**_

"Expecting us? Who spoiled the surprise of our arrival?" Joker asked pulling up another screen as the world before them began to tilt sideways. Maker, that was making him dizzy.

_**"Dr. Liara T'soni reserved the spot on the docking bay for the SSV Normandy. Also a message has been sent to Dr. T'soni by request of your arrival."**_

"Acknowledged Illuim, heading to docking bay now." Leaving the control's Joker's chair turned around on its own allowing the pilot to face the two of them. "Well what do you think Commander? First class service, can't beat that."

"Just get us in safe Joker," Shepard said a pensive look crossing his face. "And no hot shot shit on our way down either."

"Aw, you're no fun Commander," Joker sighed turning back around. "Alright one docking station 4279 hold the 'hot shot shit' coming right up."

"So, is this…Liara person someone you know Shepard?" Hawke asked watching the planet get closer.

"Yeah, she is." Shepard said quickly scratching the back of his shaved head. "She's a friend who was on the original Normandy and served with myself, Tali, and Garrus two years ago. Although how she ended up here I don't know. But the better question is how did she know that we were coming."

"Hawke, you wanted to see me what is…..oh Creators." Behind the Hawke and Shepard stood Merrill. Merrill's normally wide eyes were about the size of dinner plates as she looked out the glass at the planet of Illium. "Wh-what is that?"

Leaving Shepard, Hawke stood next to Merrill, his much larger hand taking hers. "It's a world called Illium, much like Thedas."

Merrill's grip tightened as the ship suddenly started to shake violently. Flames came up over the bow of the ship as the rocking got worse. And then just as quickly as it came, the flames and the shaking ended. "By the Maker," he cursed looking around. "What was that?"

"It happens whenever a ship enters a world's atmosphere." Shepard explained. Maker's breath, the man seemed completely unperturbed by what just happened. On Thedas if a ship started rocking that badly _and_ caught fire you were saying prayers to the Maker as fast as you could. "Around each planet is a protective layer known as an ozone layer. It's keeps a planets safe from ultraviolent radiation, keeps oxygen on the planet and-and you two don't understand a word I'm saying do you?"

"Not really. No." Hawke answer while Merrill shook her head. "But the long and short of it is that this will happen each time land on a planet, right?"

"More or less." Shepard shrugged turning away from the view. "Now come on. I want you two with Tali, Garrus, and myself when we go and meet Liara."

"Why?" The word slipped out before Hawke could stop himself pulling Shepard up short. "I-I mean she's your friend right? You haven't seen her in a while…so why do you need us to come along with you?"

"Liara's made a carrier out of studying the different species of the galaxy." Shepard explained. "Even though she's focused mostly on the Prothean's, she's as good a starting place as any to find your home world."

* * *

Merrill was trying very hard not to stare, even as her fingers itched to touch what she was seeing. On Theda's everyone except for the kossith looked similar if just slightly differing in stature. She'd listened intently as Doctor Chakwas told her about the different 'species' that existed in the galaxy. Garrus was called a 'turian', the funny little lizard man Mordin was part of a race called the 'salarian's', the nice woman in the suit and helmet Tali was from a race called the 'quarian's', and the big creature that Hawke spared with was from a race known as the 'krogan'. But that wasn't all there was. There were even more races out in the galaxy that were not present on the ship. And right now, she was staring at one of those other species Chakwas told her about.

After landing on Illium, an experience she was not eager to repeat, Shepard had insisted that Hawke and herself follow him, Garrus, and Tali as they went out and talked to one of their friends who lived on this world. Merrill was so busy looking up at the tall buildings around her that she didn't even notice all of the people around them. How in the Creator's name could they build these towers so high? Did the people who built them want to touch the sky? It was only thanks to Hawke that she didn't bump into someone, or get lost. Oh, that would've been so scary if she got lost on this world!

She was so busy looking around that she hardly even notice when they went inside one of the large buildings and a few moments later they were led into a small office overlooking the way that they just came. There were two people within the office, one was a human, although...he didn't look like he was there. More like he was a spirit. And the other was a woman who was…blue! She had to be part of that race Chakwas told her about. What were they called again? As-asga-asra-asairi…yes that was it! This woman was an asari! Another new race for her to see! And this was the race she was most curious about. Chakwas told her that the asari were an all-female race! That absolutely blew Merrill out of the water. If a race was made up of only females then how – well one drunken night Isabella informed her in great detail about how two women might go about – no stop thinking like that Merrill! Stop thinking about this woman like that! Focus on something else. Anything e- oh, she had such beautiful hair…except it wasn't hair? What was it? Could she touch it?

Not wanting to make a foul of herself, again, she stood next to Hawke and clasped his hand with hers. Yes, stay next to Hawke and try not to make a fool of yourself Merrill.

The woman had yet to turn and face them, her attention focused solely on the human man before her. "Have you ever encountered an asari commando unit before? Few humans have. If you do not have what I need in two days I will flay you with my mind." The man disappeared before he could respond. Oh! She knew what that was now. It wasn't a spirit. It was a-a holo-thingy.

Standing beside her Shepard cleared his throat. "That didn't sound at all like you Liara."

The blue woman, Liara, turned around quickly. "Shepard!" She nearly knocked over her desk in her rush to get to them. "I didn't think you would get here so soon!"

The blue skinned woman embraced Shepard in a familiar hug. It may have been a trick of the light, but Merrill could've sworn that she saw Tali's fist tightly close and rise slightly when Liara held onto Shepard. Hmm…how curious. Is that a normal reaction out here? What is wrong with a hug?

Letting go of Shepard the blue woman stepped up to Tali and Garrus. "Tali, Garrus, it's so good to see the both of you again."

"Like wise Liara," Garrus said smiling, at least Merrill thought he was smiling. It was hard to tell with him what his face was doing.

"It's good to see you too Liara," Tali said politely. "It's been far too long."

When Liara turned to Hawke and her she came up short. "Shepard, I don't believe that I know your two new friends here. Care to introduce me?"

Holding out a hand Shepard motioned for the two of them to step forward. "This is Garrett Hawke and Merrill of Clan Sabre and well, they're part of the reason that we came here to see you Liara?"

Liara looked them both over carefully, pausing only slightly at her elongated ears. "Ok Shepard, you have my attention."

Motioning for everyone to sit down Shepard began to tell Liara about how they met, and about hers and Hawke's captivity. Most of what he told Liara was stuff Merrill already knew so she didn't bother paying attention all that much. This new world was definitely more interesting anyway. Why did they build these buildings so high? Where were all the trees and plants? Do these people not like trees and plants?

Something Shepard said drew her attention back to the conversation. "-I made them a promise Liara. I promised that I would try and get them both home. I could really use your help in this."

Liara didn't answer right away; instead she looked off into the distance. "Alright Shepard, for you." She answered finally setting the glass down. "But don't be expecting any miracles. My network is not _that_ good, and there are dozens, maybe even hundreds of worlds with uncategorized primatives and-"

"Liara, it's alright." Shepard interrupted. "I'm not asking for a miracle, just for you to try."

Nodding Liara set her glass down. "As a favor to you Shepard I'll send some of my best and most trusted. But…I hate to ask this…but in the future I will need your help and – and you can consider it payment for this. Now, is there anything else or shall we just spend the afternoon catching up as friends."

"Well, actually there is something that you might be able to help with. It deals with our reason for coming to Illium in the first place. We're looking for two people. One's a drell assassin named Thane Krios and the other is an asari Justicar name Samara. Do you know anything about them?"

Tuning out the rest of their conversation Merrill stepped away from the others and towards the ledge that lined the back of this, Liara's…'office'. The view was…strangely beautiful. It was much like looking out over Kirkwall from Hawke's hou – no – they're house's balcony. Sure she preferred the view of the forests…but this sight was something different. Towers of glass and steel reaching for the sky. People of all different species walking amongst each other, not caring that each other were different. The orange and red glow of the dying sun reflecting off the glass of the towers. It was serene. Peaceful. Beautiful.

"Wait. What do you mean Merrill and I won't be going with you?"

Hearing Hawke's surprised tone forced her away from her gazing and back to the people that she'd almost forgotten about. Hawke was standing facing off against Shepard, the surprised tone in his voice was matched by the look on his face. "You've seen me fight Shepard," Hawke was saying. "You know I can help you. And you've seen what Merrill can do. We can help you with this Shepard."

Shepard remained completely still. He strangely reminded her of one of the qunari. Always standing straight and never smiling. Shepard had the same look to him as they did. Maybe he just needed to hear a good joke? "I don't doubt your fighting ability Hawke, or what Merrill is capable of." Shepard said calmly. "What I do doubt is your experience with our style of fighting. You've had what? A few days of actual weapons training, and next none in our style of squad fighting. Once we're back on the Normandy I promise to teach you both to fight with us, but for now trust me."

Hawke looked conflicted. She knew that he didn't like the be left behind, especially when it came to a fight. "Alright Shepard," he sighed. "You're right. I guess we'll sit this one out."

"If you're going to catch Thane Shepard then you, Garrus, and Tali need to leave right now." Liara said. "I can have one of my people escort Hawke and Merrill back to the Normandy if you wish."

"No need." Shepard said giving the blue woman a grin. He did know how to smile. That was good. She was almost afraid that he would be like the quanri. But if he could smile then she doubted it. "Kasumi, you might as well come out now."

"Aww Shep, how did you know?"

The lady with the black hood from the ship suddenly appeared almost right next to Hawke. How could she do that? Was it some magic trick? Or more of this…tech-technology…everyone talked about. What if this trick could be taught? Going invisible would definitely be handy.

"Never mind Kasumi," Shepard waved off her question before tossing her a small shiny disc. "I want you to escort Merrill and Hawke back to the ship. But first take them through a few shops. I'm sure that they would appreciate some clothing of their own."

Kasumi was staring down at the disk in her hand, a slight grin gracing her face. "You trust me with a credit chip Shep? I'm touched."

"It's got a limit on it Kasumi." Shepard answered. "I'm not that crazy."

"Spoilsport." Did she just stick her tongue out at Shepard? What a strange gesture. "Alright you two," Kasumi walked right over to her and looped her arm around her own. "We've got some shopping to do! And on Shepard's dime no less! Let's have some fun!"

* * *

After spending nearly three hours 'shopping' with Merrill and Kasumi, Hawke found a new meaning for the words 'pain and suffering'. The two women, well Kasumi more so than Merrill, had dragged him to what he swore was every shop on this planet. The only thing that made the trip even remotely enjoyable for Hawke was the look of joy on Merrill's face. He would do anything to see her smile again. Even this…torture.

The worst was when Kasumi had dragged Merrill by her hand into a…women small cloths store. Which he had flatly refused to enter when he saw one of the attendants. Makers breath, she looked like she belonged at the Blooming Rose instead of in a store! His refusal to enter faltered just once. After about fifteen minutes he heard the unmistakable sound of Merrill giggling. When he looked in he saw that Kasumi, Merrill, and the sales woman were all close together, laughing, and looking at him. When he locked eyes with Merrill her pale face went completely red and she quickly looked away, which only made the other two laugh even louder. Oh, Maker save him. They left the store with three more bags.

"Okay, I think that you two finally have enough to hold you both over. Cloths wise anyway." Kasumi said looking over the nearly dozen bags that he was stuck holding.

"Maker, I hope so," he breathed. The better question now though was where were they going to store all of this? He doubted that Shepard would let them continue to use his cabin for much longer. "Can we please get back to the ship now?"

Kasumi bumped into him playfully. "Oh spoilsport. Your no fun! We're having valuable girl time here. All were missing is Tali and it would be a true party!"

Oh Maker, he didn't know if he could make it through another day like this. Even Merrill was laughing "Can we go now, please?"

Kasumi apparently decided to take mercy on him and began leading the two through the crowded streets. It was almost a surreal experience to be walking amongst all of these different species. You only came across humans, dwarves, elves and maybe a kossith pending on where you were. But here…there were people that almost looked like demons! And no one gave them a passing glance. He had to stifle a laugh as he pictured an uptight Templar in this world. That would be something to see. Just to see those paranoid ass holes go crazy with- "Get down!"

That was the only warning they had from Kasumi as an object with smoke behind it raced towards them striking the ground just before their feet. The ground beneath them exploded in fire an debris sending the three of them and everyone who was near them flying through the air.

Hawke didn't even feel the ground as he landed hard. His entire body hurt! His vision was full of black spots and his ears where ringing something fierce. "Merrill!" He shouted. At least he thought he shouted. He couldn't even hear himself.

Rolling over onto his stomach he tried to push himself up. Trying to see past the spots in his vision he searched desperately for Merrill. She was laying less than two body lengths from him, surrounded by several other writhing and moaning people off different races trying to get back to their feet. Merrill though, she wasn't moving.

Something hard smashed into his forehead spinning him around and back onto his back. Standing above him was someone covered completely in yellow and black armor. Even their head was covered. The barrel of a weapon pointed directly at his face.

"What about him sir?" The ringing in his ears made it so Hawke could barely make out the voice of the one standing above him.

"-yet. Put the bastard out and take the woman. Those are the orders."

Turning his head slightly he saw two others wearing all yellow and black armor surround Merrill. No. Not again! Pushing himself harder than he thought possible Hawke flipped over and pushed off the ground landing on the back of one of the bastards. "Fuck!" The one he landed on shouted. "Someone put this fuck out! Now!"

Something small and sharp stabbed into the back of his neck. His hands going to the back of his neck he pulled out the small dart embedded in him. His vision hazed as he dropped to his knees. "M..Mer-rrill." He whispered before he went face first onto the street and into the warm embrace of the Fade.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? I sped things up there at the end! Who's taken Merrill? What's going to happen? Leave a review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I love hearing what you all think!**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take me long! Got some major muse to write with recently!**

**See ya all soon!**


	6. Illium Part II

**Welcome back everyone. I gotta say I'm thrilled over the reviews from the last chapter!  
**

**coduss: Sorry I'm a fan of the cliffhangers!**

**TeninChwang: Sorry you about the lull. Please stick with it though.**

**Apollo Wings: Thank you so much my friend! I love hearing from you!**

**Dur'id The Druid: Please let me know some examples, don't want this one to get too cliche!**

**aDarkOne: Your right in a way! Hopefully I won't be so predictable in the future!**

**Reason for rating: Violence, language**

"Normal Talking" ; '_POV Thoughts'_ ; "_Talking in foreign language to POV"_**_ ; _****"Talking over intercom****"**

******Hope that you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Wake up bitch!"

Cold water splashed across her face jolting Merrill awake. Everything around her was dark. But there were figures moving around her. A bright light sprung to life before her, shinning so bright that she had to cover her eyes with her hands. _Elgar'na_, where was she? Where was Hawke?

"Finally awake eh? It's taken you long enough."

That voice. No. Please Creators. _Elgar'nan, Mythal, Falon'Din, Dirthamen,Andruil, Sylaise, June, Ghilan'nain _please don't let it be.

But the Creator's couldn't, or wouldn't, hear her prayer's so far from Thedas. Rising to her hands and knees, her fear keeping her from moving too fast, she peeked up. And was met with the one person who scared her more than Knight Commander Meredith. He was almost exactly as she remembered him. Almost. His face once normal was now covered in scars and his once pristine kept hair and beard where un-kept. Most notably was the fact that one of his ears was missing. And where it should've been was surrounded with fresh scar tissue. While not an expert on the matter, she could identify the marks of torture when they were so obvious. She couldn't help but take an almost animalistic pleasure in knowing that he too had suffered as she and Hawke had.

"Wipe that smile off your face bitch!" A hand came out from the darkness taking her across the face and sending her right back down to the floor. "This is your fault alien bitch!" He screamed standing over her. "It's because of aliens like you who don't understand they're place that I was forced to suffer! But not anymore. I learned my lesson and I've been given a second chance. And this time my dear," a rough calloused hand roughly took her by the chin, forcing her to look at him. "This time I will not be so gentle with you. And just in case you've forgotten my name, I am your dear friend Dr. Simon Grey."

_'Stand up Merrill. You have to fight._' She could hear Hawke's voice in her mind from back when they first met. _'Don't let others keep you down. You can fight! So prove it!'_ Yes. She wouldn't wait for Hawke to save her this time.

Pointing her right metal arm at the bastard she began gathering her mana. She would show this man what happened when you thought you could capture a mage an- "AAhhhhhh!"

By the Creator's! It felt like a dozen lightning spells were let lose all at once on the back on her neck. Just as quick as the pain came it left. Her hands went to her neck feeling the familiar metal circling her neck.

"I see that you remember you collar Echo," Grey smirked standing before her. "This one is slightly altered though. A new invention, created by myself of course. It's a modification of your original shock collar. It's specifically designed to trigger automatically when its wearer uses their biotics. I would explain the specifics of it to you, but you wouldn't understand anyway. In fact, I doubt know why I'm even bothering right now seeing as how you can't understand me."

As the lingering pain subsided she got a better look around her. She was out in the open in a large darkened room. No cage, no chains, nothing to keep her in place. That task apparently fell to the collar that she was wearing. Dr. Grey was standing before her and surrounding them were dozens of others. A couple of them looked like the lizard-man Mordin, while a few of the others looked like the blue woman. The others were wearing helmets so she couldn't make them out. But all of them were wearing armor that was colored yellow with black strips. But one thing that stood out…Hawke wasn't with her.

"I see you notice your predicament Echo." Dr. Grey said drawing her attention. "Outside of the collar on your neck we are surrounded by the Eclipse mercenaries. The best and most brutal mercenaries on Illium. So you can forget about getting out of here Echo."

"My-my name isn't Echo," Merrill hissed at the monster. "It's Merrill. And you going to die."

Grey looked down at her in shock. "You can understand me now? Huh, someone must've taken enough pity on you to give you a translator. Put it doesn't matter." The man hooked a few of his fingers under her collar and forced her up to her knees his face just a few inches from her own. Creators, she could smell him. And he smelled terrible. "But why do you say that I'm going to die?"

"Hawke," she said smirking. "You forgot about him. He'll come for me. With our friends. And he'll kill all of you."

"Hawke? I take it you need Subject Delta," Grey nearly spit on her as he talked. "You forget bitch that I was the one who made him the way he is? And do you think that these dozen mercenaries are all I brought with me? No, I have three times this number lying in wait for Delta. And I've shown each of them the best way to take him down. Don't you see my precious specimen? This is all a trap. And you are the bait. And do you know what I'm going to do once he gets here? Truthfully though, I haven't really thought that part through either. Perhaps once he's captured I'll make you watch as I remove each implant while he's still conscious. Or perhaps he could be best used to motivate you. Each time you disobey me he loses a limb. Yes I like that."

Letting her go she collapsed to the ground. Oh Creators. Hawke would come and he…and he…No. She was tired of having to be saved. This time she would save him. Looking around she tried to finding something, anything she could use to fight. Her eyes lingered on the lizard-man in yellow and black armor nearest to her. The hilt of a dagger sticking out from his waist belt.

She must've been staring at the dagger hilt for too long because Grey notice what she was looking at. "What are you thinking Echo?" He asked laughing. "Are you thinking of taking this one's dagger and fighting off a dozen well trained merc's all armed to the teeth. Oh god, this is hilarious." Turning to the lizard man Grey motioned him over. "Give her your knife."

Looking back and forth between the two of them the lizard man drew his dagger and threw it point first into the floor next to her. Merrill didn't do anything. She just sat there staring at the hilt of the dagger sticking in the ground next to her.

"Go on Echo," Grey taunted. "Take it. We all need a good laugh."

As her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the dagger the pain came again. The collar sent wave after wave of lightning into her neck making her cry out in pain. "Oh, so sorry about that," Grey laughed as the pain subsided. "I forgot to tell you that the collar is also on a remote." Grey was standing above her, his left arm encased in the strange orange glow. "Ok, I won't do it this time. Please, pick up the dagger. I want to see you try and fight off these merc's."

Fighting through the lingering pain she grabbed the dagger and roughly pulled it from the ground. She was mesmerized by the shinning blade, so clear that she could see her own reflection against the metal blade. "Forgive me." She whispered.

"Forgive you?" Grey laughed. "Why would I do that? You can beg all you want bitch but it won't m-"

"Not you ." She hissed looking up at him and meeting his eyes. "I'm asking forgiveness from Hawke. For breaking my promise to him." Moving before she could second guess herself she raised the dagger high with her right metal hand; and brought it down hard into the palm of her left. The pain was nearly unbearable as blood spilled from her hand. Using her forbidden magic she drew upon the power coming from her spilled blood.

* * *

Taking a slow drag on her cigarette Surasa felt absolutely nothing as she watched the pathetic human play with their target. Maybe when she had first started her life as merc she would've felt something for the poor girl, but after nearly two hundred years with Eclipse and other merc bands the asari was basically numb to others suffering. Besides' she'd been on the giving and receiving end of torture several times and no one cared about her or her victims.

"Umm, Commander, can I speak to you?"

Speaking of being a rookie, the newest member of her little squad of Eclipse merc's apparently grew a big enough set to finally come over and talk to her. Taking a break from the humans Surasa turned to the rookie. An asari like her, Tarra was just barely over one hundred years old. Old by some species, but still considered a child amongst the asari. Tarra's light blue skin had gone even paler than normal and now nearly bordered white. "What is it rookie?"

"Well, I'm wondering about-well that." She was pointing her thumb over her shoulder and back at the doc and the petite human girl who was now writhing on the floor in pain.

"Let me give you a few basic rules that have saved my ass over the years rookie," flicking the nearly dead cigarette out of her mouth she pulled another from her pack, stuck it between her lips, lit it up, and took a slow drag before continuing. "First, don't develop any feelings for your cargo. If you do, you'll end up feeling like shit. Because that happens more often than not." As almost an accent to her point the small woman screamed out in pain.

"But what about the man that we're waiting for?" Tarra asked as the yelling died down. "Why didn't we just kill him out in the streets and be done with him? Why this elaborate trap?"

"That brings me to my second rule. The contractor has the money, so you do whatever the fuck the contractor asks just shy of betraying Eclipse. If they want to leave someone alive only to kill them later, then that is what we do. If he wants your blue ass in bed then that is what you do, after you ask for more money of course. But the point is, as long as someone is paying for our service, we do what they ask." Killing the last of her cigarette she threw it onto the ground next to the other. "Any other questions rookie?"

"How many rules do you have ma'am?"

Shrugging she motioned for the rookie to follow her towards the human doc and their captive. "At least twenty rookie, but we got time to teach you all of them. Now let's see what kind of fucked up shit our employer has planned."

When they reached their employer he'd already had Yoru, a salarian, give the girl his combat knife. Of course as soon as she closed her fingers about the hilt her back arched and her mouth opened in a noiseless scream. Grey was standing with his omni-tool activated. Sick son of a bitch had activated the collar remotely.

"Oh, so sorry about that," Grey laughed as the pain subsided. "I forgot to tell you that the collar is also on a remote." Grey was standing above her, his left arm encased in the strange orange glow. "Ok, I won't do it this time. Please, pick up the dagger. I want to see you try and fight off these merc's."

The small woman picked up the dagger, her eyes moving up and down the metal edges. "Forgive me." She could barely hear the small woman. Sometime about her tone however unsettled her.

"Forgive you?" Grey laughed. "Why would I do that? You can beg all you want bitch but it won't m-"

"Not you ." She hissed looking up at him and meeting Grey's eyes. "I'm asking forgiveness from Hawke. For breaking my promise to him."

The small woman raised the dagger high into the air, point facing down. Before anyone could move she brought the dagger down and right through her left hand.

The fact that the girl just stabbed herself in the hand was enough to make her take a step back, but what happened next almost made the four hundred year old veteran want to run. She'd seen more biotics than she'd care to count over her life and they all had the same blue glow about them whenever they used their powers. But this girl, she wasn't glowing blue. Red weaves of…something were floating around and circling her as she knelt bleeding on the ground. When the girl looked up, Surasa couldn't help but take a step back. Her eyes. The pools of swirling dark red. Almost like they were filled with blood.

On reflex she leveled her M-6 Carnifex at the woman's head. "No!" Grey was suddenly standing between her and the woman. "You can't kill her! She's far too valuable to-" The doc was cut off as he lurched forward towards her.

His eyes widened with fear as he stared at her. A moment later he lurched forward again and…vines sprung forth from either of his shoulders. Surasa and her crew could do nothing put stare in mute shock as the vines continuously pushed through the doc, wrapping themselves around his shoulders and under his arms. The doc screamed bloody murder as the vines tightened around him and lifted him off the ground.

As he was lifted and turned in the air, the woman behind him became visible again. Her red eyes were locked on the doc, her arm outstretched. The floor panels at her feet were busted open from underneath as more and more vines slithered their way into the room. '_By the goddess! Is she controlling these! How? The doc told us she was an advanced biotic, but there has never been an instance in recorded history where a biotic could control vegetation.'_

Her entire crew could only watch on as the vines slowly brought the doc into arms reach of the woman. "W-wha-t is-is this?" The doc mumbled through his screams of pain.

"_Wrath of the Elvhen_ _len'alas lath'din."_ By the goddess, her voice. It sounded as if two were speaking. Her own voice and another voice several levels deeper than normal. The vines continued swirling around his body now circling his neck, torso, and legs. Her bloodied left hand caressed the side of his face leaving red streaks of blood. "And now, _Wounds of the Past."_

Whatever she did it had the doc throwing his head back against the vines holding him in place while he screamed out in utter agony. With a quick jerk of her hands the vines tightened all at once. Dr. Grey gave out one last pitiful cry and then his head slumped lifelessly to the side. The vines retracted from his body, letting the new corpse drop to the ground in a heap.

As soon as the body hit the ground Surasa was snapped out of her revere. "Everyone! Open fire!"

Over a dozen assault rifles, submachine guns, and heavy pistols fired simultaneously, and all of them aimed at the petite woman who just tore apart a full sized human. All of her soldiers had superb aim, she made sure of that personally, but not one of them could hit the woman. It wasn't that their aim was off; in fact they were dead on target. No, each and every round fired stopped and fell to the ground at least half a meter from the woman. _'This is impossible,' _Surasa thought ejecting her thermal clip and loading another. '_No one could create a biotic barrier this strong in such a short amount of time.'_

Waving off her soldiers she ceased their firing. This wasn't working. "Jenson," she yelled over her shoulder to one of her salarian crew members. "Get the mech's and heavy weapons. We'll bury this bitch." No response. "Jenson what the fuck is wrong?"

Behind her the salarian was staring wide eyed at the human, his heavy pistol in his right hand was shaking almost violently. "Co-co-commander I-I-" slowly his pistol raised until I was pointing right at her. "M-m-move."

"Jenson put down your weapon now! That's an-" ducking as soon as she saw his finger tighten on the trigger she moved just enough to hear the round snap just over her head. "Fuck! Jenson what are you thinking?"

Half of her men were now pointing their weapons at Jenson while the other half remained pointed at the woman. Jenson's hand was starting to shake even more violently. "Commander," the barrel was moving towards his head. "Help-" _**Bang!**_

Jenson dropped to the ground as the round he fired took him in the head.

'_By the goddess,"_ Surasa cursed tearing her eyes off the prone form of Jenson and back to the woman. The wines were now weaving all over her forming what almost looked like a protective layer. "Fuck this," she cursed out loud. They're employer was dead. And they were facing a biotic beyond anything previously known. It was past time leave. "Fall back men; let's get the fuck out of here!"

The woman apparently had other ideas. As soon as the first of her men took a step towards he door the vines that were wrapping around her shot out from her. Dozens of vines soared overhead, only to arch downwards piercing several of her men through the chest, arms, or legs effectively pinning them to the ground. Any who survived were quickly dispatched as even more vines shot out piercing through anything in their path. The room was full of screams of death as her soldiers were slaughtered. Not even her men on the catwalks were safe. The vines searched out everyone, piercing or wrapping them up tight until they couldn't move.

"Fuck! Commander! Help me!"

Behind her the rookie Tarra had managed to do a face plant flat onto the unyielding floor. One of the numerous vines were wrapped around her leg and slowly pulling her fellow asari back towards the petite woman. Ripping her combat knife from her belt she slide across the floor to Tarra. "Hold still," shouting she started cutting through the vines on her leg. "I'm almost through an- fuck." Another vine swopped down slamming into her chest.

"Commander!" Tarra shouted as the vines wrapped around her tighter lifting her into the air. "Please Commander hel-" The petite woman was suddenly standing in front of the screaming rookie.

_'How did she move so fast through here?'_

Surasa tried to go to her comrade's help, but the vines had taken a firm hold of her and weren't allowing her to move. The petite woman's red swirling eyes were locked firmly on Tarra, whose pale blue skin had nearly turned white in fear. "Please, let us go-we –we promise to not go after you." The rookie begged as she hung helplessly before the woman.

Shaking her head the petite woman raised her metal arm. "You…were…harm…Hawke. Won't…allow…_ma vhenan_…die." With a quick flick of her wrist a small arch electricity left her finger tips going right through Tarra's head ending her before she could utter another syllable.

Surasa didn't even bother trying to fight against her binds as the petite woman approached her next. She knew what was coming. And she wasn't afraid. She stared unflinching into the woman's red swirling eyes as she approached. The metal hand came up and went level with her forehead barely a hands width away. "Fuck you." She muttered just before a light flashed and she was sent into the arms of the goddess.

* * *

Sitting towards the back of the shuttle Hawke had his hands folded together trying very to keep his nerves under control, and failing miserably. Ever since he woke up on the Normandy, Kasumi lying on the bed beside him and Merrill nowhere in sight his nerves had been constantly on edge. It was only because of Shepard that he didn't tear the ship apart trying to escape. Well, Shepard and Jack and Miranda using their magic to hold him still at least. After he'd calmed down enough Shepard told him how Kasumi had managed to place a tracker, whatever that was, onto one of the men who attacked them and that they were now readying a mission to go after them.

Within the shuttle main cabin there was himself, Shepard, Grunt, Mordin, Jack, Garrus, and their newest companion Thane. Their newest companion looked like the mating of some human and a reptile, although it still kept a mostly human like appearance. Sitting up front and controlling the flying vehicle was Tali and Jacob. The only one who almost flat out refused to go on the mission was Miranda. But he was far past the point of caring about her reasons. If she didn't want to go, then they would leave her behind.

His first experience within a shuttle had been…extremely unnerving, in fact he nearly lost his meal as soon as the thing started moving. But keeping his thoughts on rescuing Merrill allowed him not to think on the movement of the ship and allow him to keep his stomach from coming up on him.

Adjusting his armor for what must've been the hundredth time Hawke tried to focus in on the strange metal he was wearing. The armor itself was much the same as the one Shepard wore. There was a chest piece, gauntlets, shoulder armor, legging armor, and boots all colored with a strange black and grey pattern. He denied the helmet. He never really cared for them as they narrowed his vision in battle. It wasn't bulky like the Templar's armor, but it did cover just about every surface possible and surprisingly enough, it didn't hinder his mobility at all.

"Where about three kilometer's out Commander." Jacob called back from the front.

"Take us down Jacob," Shepard stood up picking up one weapon from the wall and handing it off to him. What had Shepard called this style of weapon again? An assault rifle? Yes that was it.

Loading the small thermal clip just like Shepard had showed him Hawke rested the weapon in his hands. His heart was beginning to race as the anticipation of battle grew. "Commander we're in visual range of the building, but there's something odd." Jacob said over his shoulder as the shuttle lowered towards the building.

"Little more specific than 'odd' would be helpful Jacob," Shepard said.

"There's no resistance Shepard," Tali answered back. "No guards on the roof, not even mech's. We're coming in completely unopposed."

Staying close to Shepard Hawke followed him to the front of the shuttle so the two could look out at the world below them. "Alright," Shepard said clapping Jacob on the back. "After you let us out I want you to circle around and see if anyone's still around. But try and keep a low profile."

"Roger that commander, at the drop point now."

As soon as the door opened Shepard followed quickly by Garrus and Grunt jumped out of the shuttle onto the roof. With practiced precision the three men formed a crescent pattern with Shepard in the lead as they moved away from the shuttle. _**"Roof is clear,"**_ Shepard's voice suddenly echoed in his ear.

Trying his best to copy what he'd seen from the others Hawke along with Thane, Jack, Mordin, and Tali hopped off the shuttle. _**"Beginning perimeter search now Commander,"**_ now it was Jacobs voice that was in his head. Maker this was going to take some getting use too. _**"Call me if you need me Commander."**_

Lowering his weapon Shepard nodded towards the door visible on the roof. "Tali, see if you can open that door."

"Right," the masked woman approached the large double doors, her arm glowing orange as she activated her omni-tool. "Give me a few moments and-there too simple. But…why isn't it opening."

Tali's hand was moving in a blur as Shepard and Hawke approached her. "Talk to me Tali."

"Well, the door is unlocked, but there is no power going to the door mechanism." Tali explained.

"Right," taking a step back he waved everyone towards them. "Garrus, Grunt. If you two could."

Placing their weapons onto their backs the two larger members stepped forward; each of them placing their hands on opposite door panels. "On three Grunt," Garrus tightened his hold. "One. Two. Three."

The doors groaned in protest as Grunt and Garrus pulled the metal doors apart. "_Keelah_, what is this?"

The room within was covered completely in vines. They covered the walls, ceiling, the floor, and much the space in between. There was barely even any room to walk down the hall without hitting the vines. For some reason Hawke had a strange feeling of nostalgia looking at it. But for the life of him he couldn't place why.

"Interesting," Moridin had his omni-tool activated and was waving his hand over the vines. "Plants originate from planet surface, reason for elevated temperature. Strange, plants do not grow to this level on Illium. Very strange."

Shepard stepped forward. His head dodged and weaved as he tried to see through the thick fauna. "Garrus, Grunt. Sorry to say but I don't think you two will fit through here easily. I want you two and Thane to stay topside and provide cover for anyone or anything coming at us from ground level. Jacob, you find anything?"

**"**_**Affirmative Commander. Three shuttles on the north west side of the building. Mech containers still sealed, however no Eclipse in the vicinity."**_

"Alright," stepping towards the vines Shepard's omni-tool activated. Only this time instead of forming a screen the orange light elongated becoming a blade extending right from his arm. Maker he had to get one of those. A quick swipe of his arm and all the vines in reach were cut. "Jack, you're on point with me. Try to make us a path without tearing down the whole building."

"Who the fuck you think you're talkin to Shepard?" Stepping forward the woman started glowing blue. "At least try to give me a fuckin' challenge next time for fucks sake." Stretching her hands out blue magic flowed from her fingertips forming a sphere which moved down the hall creating a path through the vines just wide enough for them to move through in single file.

Unfolding his rifle Shepard stepped into the path of vines. "Stay close, and keep your eyes open. Eclipse is still around here somewhere and I don't want them surprising us. Garrus, Grunt, Thane, hold down the LZ till we come back."

Garrus gave them all a salute. "Roger that Shepard. Stay safe in there."

Allowing Shepard to head in first Hawke fell in behind Jack as she entered second. Behind him Tali and Mordin where bringing up the rear. A light shown from the end of Shepard's weapon illuminating the path before them. Jack's, Tali's, and Mordin's weapons all did the same. His mechanical eyes adjusted to the darkness almost immediately and he could see as well as if it was bright as day within the building. "Control on the side panel," Tali's voice came from behind him. "Red button."

Turning the weapon to the side he saw what Tali was talking about. Pressing down on it a light came to life just like the others. "Thanks," he shot over his shoulder at Tali.

The deeper they went into the vines the greater the feeling of nostalgia became. Why was this all familiar? He'd seen something like this before. On the world Merrill and he were held captive on? No they didn't see enough of that world. Something from Thedas then? Perhaps. But what?

"Shepard, Eclipse mercs located." Mordin's was so quick that Hawke could barely understand him.

Shepard and the others however had no problem understanding him. Shepard, Jack, and Tali all spun in their spots pointing their weapons and lights in the same area as Mordin. Jack was the first to comment on what they were looking at. "What the fuck!"

Hawke's thoughts were in line with Jacks. The person that Mordin was referring to was wearing the yellow and black armor that Hawke remembered, but that was about all he could make out about them. Vines had constricted like a snake around him, and pieced through him. The man was dead, several times over. And it was the vines that'd killed him.

"Hmm, interesting." Mordin had his omni-tool active as he pushed aside a few vines reaching out to the dead man. "Multiple punctures from the vines piercing his lungs, liver, small intestine. Construction of vines fractured and broke a total of fifty-eight bones. Cause of death from asphyxiation. Painful yet quick manner of death. Strange, almost as if vines had conscious, or perhaps used as weapons."

Vines as weapons. Suddenly it clicked in Hawke's mind. He had seen this before. And now he knew exactly were from. "It's Merrill," his voice was barely audible event to his own ears.

"Come again Hawke?" Apparently his voice was still loud enough for his new leader to hear.

"These vines, it's a spell. One of Merrill's." He explained still looking at the dead man.

"Wait," Jack stepped up to him. "That little thing did all of this? How the fuck did she do-no I don't fuckin care. I want her to show me how to do this shit."

"Her biotic's have the ability to control vegetation? Most interesting." Mordin was still going to town on his omni-tool while talking.

"But never on this scale." He continued still in amazement. "At most she was able to cover herself and immediate area around her for protection. But to actually send the vines out to kill. She's never done this; I don't think it can be done. I don't think anyone is powerful enough to do this."

"Well, obviously she did Hawke," Shepard glowed blue himself as he used his own biotics to clear more of the vines so they could go deeper. "Is it possible that she gained more power while you two were held captive?"

He supposed it was possible. They increased his own physical abilities, why not Merrill's? In order for her to have been able to do this…it's almost like she used her…oh shit.

Abandoning his position with the others Hawke tore like a demon through the mess of vines. He vaguely heard the others behind him calling out for him to wait, but his mind paid them no heed. Merrill was in danger, serious danger. Perhaps from herself more so than anything else.

Ripping away vies with his bare hands Hawke lost himself in their mass. And then, like a gift from the Maker himself as he began to lose all hope, there she was. Her small frame curled up into a small ball on the floor. The vines beneath her weaved and folded together as a bed while others circled around her with flowers just starting to bloom. "Merrill!"

Dropping his weapon he tore through the last vines separating them with his bare hands. Fear crawled its way through him as he saw her in completion. Her skin was nearly as white as snow. Her left hand was covered in a piece of cloth ripped from her own cloths, and was stained red with dried blood. Dropping to his knees next to her his hands instantly went to her pale throat. Maker, her skin was nearly as cold as ice. But it was there. The life still beat within her small pale form.

"Most interesting. Patient is experiencing extreme blood loss." Mordin was standing next to him while the others stood guard just a few paces behind. "Based on previous analysis of her circulatory system, estimated that she has experienced an overall thirty percent blood loss. Wound on hand however not consistent with such loss. Curious."

Blood magic. There was no other explanation that would fit what'd happened here. "Hawke…is that you?"

Merrill's eyes were open. Her greenish browns met his. "I'm here Merrill," he whispered gathering her up into his arms. "I'm sorry for failing you Merrill. I-I didn't protect you."

Nodding to him Shepard turned away and started leading them out of this Blighted place. "Jacob, this is Shepard. We've found Merrill and coming out now. Contact the Normandy and have Dr. Chakwas prep the med bay."

_**"Affirmative Shepard, coming back around to pick you all up now. Jacob out."**_

"Hawke…I'm sorry Hawke."

Merrill's arms weakly wrapped around his neck and as her face rested on his shoulder. Her voice was so soft he could barely hear her. "You have nothing to be sorry for _ma vhenan_."

Her arms tightened around him as they climbed the stairs back to where they came in. "B-but I broke my promise. I-I used _it_ again."

Coming out to the light of the day Hawke tightened his arms around her. "It's alright Merrill," he whispered carrying her onto the shuttle and then setting her down on the bench. "You're safe now. Rest. Everything will be alright."

* * *

Restarting the video loop for the fourth time TIM drew heavily on the cigarette between his lips. His plan had been designed perfectly. Dig the good doctor out of his hole and promise him amnesty and a return to his work if he managed to recapture Echo and Delta. Of course he had laid ground rules for the operation. He had to use local mercenaries, not Cerberus soldiers, and he had to capture Echo first and then capture Delta when he tried to rescue her. Grey had learned the price of failure and would hopefully provide some sort of challenge. Not that he truly expected the good doctor to stand a snowballs chance in hell against the combined strength of Shepard and Delta, but he hoped that Grey would at least but up something resembling a challenge.

The true purpose of the whole mission was kept from Doctor Grey, seeing as how the true mission ended with his death. He'd wanted to see how well Delta could adapt to new tactics and teamwork. Sure they had books upon books of lap battle testing on him, but nothing beat real life action. He even went through the trouble of rigging the warehouse where Grey would ambush Delta with dozens cameras to capture everything. What he got in the end though was not an analysis of how well Delta performed, but something much more valuable.

Pulling up another screen he started leafing through all of the notes and reports they had on Echo. Nothing they had noted compared with what he was seeing on the video loop. The restraining collar had been created almost explicitly for her. And it worked. For a moment at least. But this strange ability she showed, what was it? How did she become so powerful by inflicting injuries on herself? And controlling the vines, why didn't she use it to escape in the past? Did she need to be injured to use such a technique? There were too many questions and not enough answers surrounding Echo. Questions that he needed to be answered.

Activating yet another screen he composed a quick message to his right hand on board the Normandy. If he knew Shepard as well as he thought, then the Spectre would demand to know what had happened. And once Shepard learned these secrets, so would he.

Sending off the message TIM took the dying cigarette from his lips and snuffed the dying ember out in the trey on his chair. Watching the video footage for a fifth time TIM was fully convinced. Shepard may be the key for their survival against the Reapers, but these two would be the key to humanities dominance galaxy after. Yes. There was still much work to be done.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this story. Please leave a review everyone, i love hearing what you think! Just please, if you have criticism or critiques please add examples so I can better myself and adjust so that I can write a better story for you all!**

**See you all in the next chapter!  
**


	7. Illium Part III

**Here we go with another chapter! This one is slightly longer than any of the others so far, so I hope that makes up for the long delay between chapters. Some parts of this chapter might seem kinda rushed, but when I started I wasn't planning on Illium taking three chapters to write, so I was basically just trying to get this one out.**

**Thank you to Apollo Wings, coduss, Blackholelord, and Talon5Krrde for the kind reviews from the last chapter. And also a thank you to Dur'id The Druid for giving me some examples to work with. Hopefully I can avoid too many cliches in the future.**

**Reason for rating: Violence, language**

"Normal Talking" ; '_POV Thoughts'_ ; "_Talking in foreign language to POV"_**_ ; _****"Talking over intercom****"**

*******Also...spoiler Alert for any who have not played DA2!***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hawke was…nervous. Perhaps if there was a better term for what he was feeling he would use it, but it was the best way to describe how he was feeling at the moment. He and the others had no sooner stepped foot back aboard the Normandy when Merrill was taken from him by Chakwas and Mordin. He had no idea what the two healers did to her but within minutes they had her laid out on a bed, a mask over her mouth and nose, and bag filled with blood that was draining into her. He doubted that even Anders could comprehend what they were doing, but whatever it was it seemed to work as Merrill's skin seemed to recover more and more of its natural color the longer the two worked. After nearly an hour or perhaps it was half a day, the two healers stepped back and claimed that she would be alright.

But even though she was alright she was still unconscious, which left Hawke in the uncomfortable position of having to explain to everyone just what she'd done back in the building. He had no idea how these strange people would react to the concept of blood magic. Would they find it evil? Or perhaps useful? Would they find Merrill despicable like so many others for being able to use such a magic? Would they even believe him? Back on Thedas telling anyone you were, or knew someone who was a blood mage had only one outcome. Fear, panic, hatred, and eventually fighting. But out here, so far away from Thedas with things so different there were far too many possible outcomes to what he was about to tell them, and that was what had him so nervous.

No matter what their reaction though, he would tell them everything. Or at least everything that he understood. They deserved that much.

At least that was what he kept telling himself. But now, standing before Shepard, Garrus, Tali, Kasumi, Grunt, Thane, Miranda, Jacob, Jack, Mordin, Zaeed and Doctor Chakwas he was starting to have some serious doubts. If they decided that they didn't want Merrill or him aboard any longer, what would they do? How would they survive out in this world neither of them understood?

Taking a calming breath he took the plunge before his fear won out. "Before I begin I want you all to know that I can't explain every about magic, only a mage can do that. But both my father and my sister ar-were mages. And Merrill is a mage, so I probably know more than most. And some of what I'm going to tell you, you may not believe."

Jack's throaty laugh filled the small room. "Hawke, your girlfriend just tore the fuck out of a few dozen merc's with fucking vines. You could tell us that fucking demons are real right now and I'd probably believe you."

That hit a little too close to home. Well, he was about to see just truthful Jack was. "Unlike your magic here, your biotics, the magic of Thedas can be broken down into different 'schools' of magic if you will. Four of which are widely practiced throughout the land. But the Dalish, Merrill's people, practice other schools that have been considered long forgotten. But there is another form of magic that is widely recognized, and also forbidden, by nearly every nation. Bloodmagic."

"Sounds ominous." Garrus scoffed. "I take it that this is what Merrill used back there to kill everyone."

Nodding Hawke continued. "Yes. However seeing as how it's forbidden my father refused to even talk about it. I can only tell you what Merrill has told myself about the magic and what I've learned from fighting bloodmages. A normal mage draws their power from either the immediate area around them or from the Fade. There is also a compound called lyrium that mages can ingest to either strengthen their magic or allow them use their magic longer. Bloodmages however, they can draw on their blood, their own life force, to strengthen their magic."

"So what you're saying is that a bloodmage will sacrifice their own blood to make themselves stronger," Jacob clarified. "Doesn't sound too bad."

"But there has to be more to it than just that, right?" Shepard asked before he could continue. "Otherwise I highly doubt the magic would be forbidden."

"Yes." Stopping himself for a moment he took another calming breath before taking the next plunge. "A bloodmage can also draw on another's blood, either willingly or forcibly, in order to increase their power. This leads many bloodmages to preform almost ritualistic sacrifices to increase their own power. And bloodmage can also enter the mind of another individual and control their actions, or even plant subtle ideas in their heads."

Complete silence descended in the room after he finished speaking. Miranda was the first to break the silence. "So what you're saying is that Merrill can-"

"Merrill would never do either of those things." Hawke cut in quickly. He couldn't let them think that she could do those things, at least not to them. "The only time she would even consider using that side of bloodmagic is if she was defending herself or someone she cared for."

Mordin seemed off in his own little world as he suddenly started pacing while rubbing his chin. "Hmm, interesting possibilities, could explain abnormalities found in testing."

"Don't keep us in suspense doc," Jacob leaned over resting both his forearms on the table.

"During initial check of Hawke and Merrill upon arrival on Normandy found abnormalities within each of their blood samples." Stopping for a moment Mordin activated his omni-tool and started scrolling through screens. "Ah yes, here it is. Element found currently unknown among all galactic scientific community. Concentration of unknown element significantly higher within female. Similar in structure to element zero, however several key differences, notably extra hydrogen atom on carbon-6 causing creation of alpha-helix structure tha-"

"Doc, please." Shepard cut off Mordin with a raised hand. "You can have time later to tell us all about this element you found later."

"There is more to this bloodmagic that you haven't told us yet." Thane was staring at him. His black eyes almost seemed to bore a hole right down to his soul. "Your eye's say there is still more to tell."

This was the true test, if they would even believe this part anyway. "As I said earlier there are different schools of magic. Some mages are born with natural ability leaning towards one school or another. But no one, that is known anyway, is born with the ability to use bloodmagic. There is only one way of even learning the magic; and that is by making a deal with a demon."

No one spoke as his revelation was absorbed. A low throaty laugh slowly filled the small room as first Jack and then all of the other humans joined in as if he'd just told some joke. Only Shepard, Tali, Garrus, Grunt, Mordin and Thane seemed to find no humor in what he just revealed. "Okay kid," Jack got out between laughs. "You got us good there."

"I not joking," he deadpanned. "If there are no demons on your home worlds then consider yourself blessed. But demons do exist on Thedas."

His tone must've conveyed what his words couldn't because the laughing died down very quickly. "If the only way to learn this magic is by making a deal with a demon, then that means that Merrill too has-"

"Yes," Hawke cut off Shepard before he could finish. It was bad enough to know what his love had done in her past. But he didn't want to hear the condensing tone that always came from those who spoke of mages who made deals with demons. "Almost eight years ago now she too made a deal with a demon to learn blood magic."

"What is a 'demon'?" Tali asked her helmeted head tilted to the side. "The word didn't seem to translate."

"Part of human mythology," Mordin answered quickly. "Name for evil spirit that causes harm or promotes evil to mortal beings. Found in every species, just named differently."

"But, Merrill seems so innocent, how could she make a deal with a demon?" Kasumi asked.

"Demons are sly," Hawke answered. "The demon that sunk its stinking claws into her did so when she was desperate. Her people, the Dalish, are considered the nomads on Thedas and are generally unwelcome in so called 'civilized' society. A year before I met her two of her clan's men went exploring and came across an old artifact of the Dalish. Not knowing what it was the two touched it. Only one came back to the clan, several poisoned and on her deathbed. The other was lost. Against her Keepers wishes Merrill went back to the cave and gathered one of the shards of the broken artifact before her people moved on.

"She tried to restore the artifact with her magic in an effort to find their missing clansmen and to try to heal the other who left in order to try and find a cure. After months of traveling her clan finally settled on a mountain near the city Kirkwall, where my family had fled too. Up near the peak there was an idle that had a demon that had been sealed inside for generations. Sensing Merrill's desperation it reached out to her. She never told me what kind of deal she struck with it, but I promised to help her restore the artifact."

"If these demons on your world are anything like what exist in our own mythology, then I take it that whatever deal is struck won't bode well for the mortal then." Shepard theorized.

Nodding Hawke continued. "After a while the demon will eventually take over the mage in mind and body, replacing who they used to be with the essences of the demon. We call the resulting monstrosity an 'Abomination'."

"Don't know what's worse," Garrus scoffed. "The fact that such a thing can exist, or the fact that it happens so frequently that your people actually have a term for it."

"If that is the fate of all of these 'bloodmages', then I only have one question. How much of danger dose having Merrill aboard represent to this ship and crew?" Shepard asked.

"None." He answered quickly. "I promise you that."

"And how can you be so sure?" Miranda asked. "You said that all bloodmages eventually get taken over by the demon they make the 'deal' with. How can you be so sure that she won't?"

"Because the demon that she made her deal with is destroyed." Hawke was glad that Merrill wasn't here for this part. The death of Marethari…it still weighed heavily on her. "Keeper Marethari, the leader of Merrill's clan, was like a mother to Merrill. She too was a mage and for years warned Merrill of the danger she was in and tried forever to talk her away from the path she was on. Just before Merrill and I came to that strange world Marethari took matters into her own hands. Going up to the demon she used her own body in order to cage the demon and weaken it. We got to her just before the demon took over her, but she still had enough of her own mind to tell us to kill her, and upon her death the demon would be destroyed. She sacrificed herself in order to save Merrill from the demon."

"As any parent would." Thane said bowing his head and folding his hands.

Fighting past his own freshly opened wounds he pressed on. "Her clan completely turned on Merrill after the death of Marethari. They told us we had to leave immediately and if they ever saw us again they would attack us on sight. That night Merrill destroyed the artifact that she'd been working on for years to restore. But when she did, some sort of strange magic was released and the two of us were sent here. And that's now everything. We have no more secrets from any of you. If you don't wish for us to be with you any longer we'd understand."

The longer the silence stretched on for after he finished the greater the fear Hawke felt. Maybe he shouldn't have put that idea of them leaving in their minds. If they kicked them off of this ship, where would they go? What would they do?

"This is a lot to take in Hawke," Shepard said finally ending the silence. "Most of what you told us sounds like it belongs in some cheesy fantasy novel. But I'm sure you must've felt the same way when you started to learn about the galaxy and our advances. But if you say that Merrill is no threat to anyone onboard, then we believe you. And there is no reason for you to leave us."

Letting out the breath he was holding in Hawke felt all of the emotions he was holding in. Maker, he hadn't been that nervous since Sister Leliana caught him and one of the girls half naked in the basement of the Chantry. That had been more than little difficult to explain to his mother, and also prompted his joining of the Kings army to escape from said girl's father.

"However," Shepard continued causing all of the relief to go cold. "From what you just told us, if it's all true then there are a lot of people out there who would kill to get their hands on Merrill. What Hawke just told us…it can never leave this room. If word got out, who knows what could happen."

_**"Shepard, emergency incoming message from Liara T'soni."**_

Maker's breath, he was never going to get use to the feminine voice that came from the walls. Isabella would have a field day if she could ever see this ship. "What is it?" Shepard asked looking lightly up towards the ceiling.

_**"Ms. Liara T'Soni has located the asari Justicar Samara. The Justicar is pursuing a criminal and is destroying a decent portion of a section of Eclipse mercs. Ms. T'soni highly advises you intervene before local authorities are forced to detain Justicar Samara.**_"

"Thanks EDI." Shepard said looking around at everyone assembled. "Tali, Garrus, Grunt and Zaeed I want you four suited up and ready to head out in fifteen minutes. Miranda, if you would I want to speak to you in private. Dismissed."

Feeling as if the weight of the world was off of his shoulders Hawke followed the others out of the meeting room with his head held high. At least until Zaeed hit him on the back hard enough to nearly knock him over on his way out the door. The scared human gave him a lopsided grin. "Gotta say mate, demons and spirits and shit. Your world has officially come off my vacation list."

"They're not too bad," he said rubbing his shoulder. Maker that man was far stronger than he looked. "It's the darkspawn, dragons, and thousand year old witches that you have to look out for."

Zaeed's grin disappeared as he tried to decipher whether or not he was telling the truth. Finally sighing the older human walked shaking his head. "Yeah, definitely not on my vacation list anymore mate."

* * *

Shepard barely even registered that everyone was leaving the room. He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that Hawke had just told them. Demons, magic, corruption…it all sounded like something right out of a cheesy fantasy novel. Although now he understood how Hawke and Merrill must've felt being thrown head first into a world they knew absolutely nothing about. Talk about a serious mind fuck.

"Shepard, what can I do for you?"

Miranda was still standing across the room from him, arms tucked across her chest and leaning back on away from the table.

"I want you to keep everything that Hawke just told us out of your reports to TIM."

One of her delicately arched eyebrows rose up nearly to her hair line. "With all due respect Shepard this is still a Cerberus vessel and the Illusive Man deserves to know what kind of people are being kept on board and if they possess any risk to the crew."

"Miranda can you imagine what could happen to those two if he found out about her abilities? Hell Cerberus held them captive and experimented on them for nearly and year. And don't-"holding up his hand he cut off whatever she was about to say, "say that they were taken by some rouge element of Cerberus. We both know that it is bullshit. If TIM finds out that Merrill possess this type of power what do you think he will do to her?"

Her head twisted from side to side as she debated with herself. "I can't promise you that I won't tell him Shepard. He deserves to know. But...I will recommend that she does not belong in a lab."

His frustration with his XO was starting to reach new heights. "And do you think your 'recommendation' will be enough for him to not turn her into another lab experiment Miranda?"

She met his accusation head on staring him down. "I am his right hand Shepard. My recommendation carries weight with him. If I say that she should left alone, then she will be."

There was no talking her out of this. Maybe he could ask Tali to keep an eye on all outgoing transmissions from Miranda's terminal. Maybe she could intercept the report before Miranda had a chance to send it. "There's something else that I need you two answer for Miranda."

Her delicate eyebrows twitched. "Perhaps if I knew the question I could better answer you Shepard."

"Why haven't you insisted on going on any mission with the crew while we're here on Illium?" A slight crinkling of her brow. She wasn't expecting this question, at least not so soon. "Ever since you woke me up you've been insistent, adamant even, that you accompany me on every ground mission that we go on. Yet this mission to rescue Merrill, and recruit Thane, we couldn't pry you from your office with a crowbar. See why I'm curious here? You're keeping something from me. And I don't like it my crew keeps things from me."

Miranda didn't say anything; she just kept looking at him across the desk.

"You said that I needed to trust you Miranda," he said not giving up. "How am I supposed to trust you when you won't even trust me?" Still nothing. "Fine," sighing he stood up. "If you're not going to trust me, then I can't trust you."

He made it two steps towards the door before she called out to him. "Wait Shepard!" Turning around to her she was holding one hand out towards him. A more than slightly panicked look on her face. "It-it's not that I don't trust you. But-but I….its personal you see."

"Miranda, your one of my crew now, and I take care of my own." Taking his place again he leaned towards her. "Please, tell me what's troubling you."

In a move that was very unlike the woman he'd come to know his XO refused to meet his eyes in favor of finding something very interesting about the table separating them. "Do you remember what I told you about my father? How he was trying to build a dynasty, and that I was to be that dynasty? Well, there's more to my joining Cerberus than just wanting to escape from that bastard. You see I…I have sister. A twin sister actually. While I'm safe from my father, he still hunts her. But while I work for Cerberus, they keep her safe and hidden. At least they had been."

"Something's gone wrong then?"

Nodding his XO stared pacing the length of the room opposite him. "I don't know how, but my sources indicate that somehow my father has managed to track her down. I've done everything I can to keep her safe and let her live a normal life. My father is eccentric however. He won't stop until he has her."

Resting his forearms on the table he absentmindedly stretched at the days' worth of growth on his chin and neck. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Facing him again Miranda leaned against the view port. "Cerberus has agreed to discreetly move my family again under the guise of getting my sister another job. I-I'm hesitant to ask this of you Shepard. But I want to stay in the shadows and watch the move. Make sure nothing happens to her or her family."

Something about the tone in her voice, the desperation, cast doubt in Shepard's mind about whether or not she was telling him everything. He didn't doubt the story about her sister, but for some reason he didn't believe that it was her only reason. "After we've collected our Justicar I'll come back and help you Miranda," he said making her head snap up in surprise.

"I-well-there's no need Shepard. I mean-what I meant was that move will happen within the next few hours and I don't think you will be back yet. This isn't a mission critical operation Shepard. This is a personal matter that I can handle on my own."

Giving him the cold shoulder his XO made to leave the room giving him just barely enough time to catch her by the arm before she could escape. "Miranda, you've read my file. Hell you rebuilt me. You should know better than anyone that I take care of my crew. This is important to you, so it's important to me as well."

"Shepard I can handle this on my-"

"I know you can Miranda," he said urgently. "I don't doubt your capabilities, don't ever think that. But you have to admit that nothing has gone according to plan for us so far. I would go with you if I didn't need to see to our Justicar. So for your own sake and perhaps the sake of your sister bring backup with you."

Finally meeting his eyes she pulled her arm free of his grip. "I-alright Shepard. I'll bring Jacob with me."

"Jacob is good Miranda, but I don't think he is what you need for this mission. By your own admission this is a shadow mission. Stealth will be the key."

"Alright Shepard then who should I bring?" She asked folding her arms again.

He didn't even need to think about it. "Bring Thane, Kasumi, and Hawke. I know-"holding up a hand he stopped her from protesting. "-Hawke is still mostly unproven in modern warfare. But the way he moved back on the _Salson_ being able to move in and out our line sight so quickly makes me believe that he is a natural infiltrator. See to your sister. Make sure she's safe from both your father and Cerberus."

"Cerberus has kept my sister safe for a long time Shepard," she challenged. "And less you forget I am part of Cerberus. How can you turn your back on an organization that has done so much for you?"

"Miranda, I trust you, Jacob, everyone onboard this ship." He assured her. "However I trust your boss and the rest of your organization about as far as I can throw them. Please, trust me. For your sister's sake and for your own, set her up with protection from outside Cerberus."

Letting out a long breath she rubbed her forehead with one hand. "Alright Shepard. I'll do things you way. I still have a few contacts that even the Illusive Man doesn't know about. Perhaps one of them could set her and her family up." Drawing herself back up to her full height; a new found spec of determination shown through in her eyes. "Now Shepard, if there isn't anything else I have a mission to plan."

Giving her a grin he moved aside letter her pass. "Nope. Best of luck to you." She kept her head high as she passed. "Miranda," he called out once more just as the door's opened for her. "The Normandy won't be ready for at least another day or two. Once you're done send the others back and take some time with your sister. You've more than earned some shore leave."

* * *

Watching the city pass them by Shepard lost himself in his thoughts. Everything that Hawke had told them seemed almost to defy all logic. And now before he could even wrap his mind around everything they'd been thrown this gem of a mission.

It turned out that the Justicar Samara mission on Illium was to track down and either capture or kill a dangerous fugitive. This fugitive had already killed dozens of innocents on Thessia, several other colonized worlds and even Sur'Kesh. But she wasn't an ordinary killer. No, this fugitive was what the asari called an Ardat-Yakshi. A powerful biotic asari who would end up killing whoever she mated with. No matter what Samara did, the killer had always managed to stay one step ahead of her. If they lost track of her here, who knew where she would end up again.

Finding the Justicar Samara was actually quite easy. The local police led them right to her. The police had taken a special interest in her as soon as she stepped foot on Illium for the same fact that authority took an interest whenever a Spectre was around. The Justicar's much like the Spectre's were considered outside the law and not subject to it. But compared to the Justicar's, the Spectre's actually showed some measure of restraint. Unlike the Spectre's a Justicar would simply kill any and all who stood in the way of completing her mission.

This was exactly what the Justicar Samara was in the process of doing when police led them to her position. The scene that they walked into was of the Justicar holding an Eclipse merc hostage with the heel of her boot pressed firmly against her neck. Whatever they were talking about apparently did not suit the Justicar because in the next instant her leg twisted snapping the Eclipse merc's neck.

After that little display the local authorities had grown quiet weary of her actions and had order Detective Anaya, who was the one who helped them find Samara in the first place, to take the Justicar into custody. Trying to prevent a bloodbath Shepard had offered that he and his crew would search out and find the name of the ship that her fugitive escaped on. Which unfortunately mean that they were now heading towards one of the most well know operating centers for the Eclipse while Samara rested her heels back in the police station.

"You alright Shepard?"

Shaking out of his revere he focused on Tali sitting next to him in the front seat of the car. Her eyes stayed looking forward as she flew them towards their destination. In the back seat was Garrus and Zaeed, the latter of whom had his head back and a small amount of droll going down his chin.

"Yeah, just wishing for once we could have an easy mission." He said turning his head back to the sky line.

"Well this isn't too bad Shepard," Garrus chimed in from the back. "I mean after the whole thing with Thane, and then there was the….I don't know what to call it…with Merrill. How many merc's could Eclipse have still?"

"Don't jinx it Garrus." He shot back to his old friend. "According to Samara the Eclipse are the ones who are sheltering this ardat-whatever. Let's just hope that we actually left enough of them around to tell us what we need to know."

"We're almost there Shepard." Tali said as she began to guide their skycar down towards the base of one of the skyscrapers.

Like almost all of the buildings on Illium this tower was massive and more than likely housed more than just the Eclipse. This was not going to be easy. But then again, when the hell has life ever been easy for him?

* * *

Miranda seriously wanted to hit something right now. She was a woman who needed structure, order. When she planned a mission out it was down to the last detail so there could be no excuse for failure. And so far on this mission, one she had been planning for weeks, nothing had gone right. For starters there were no Cerberus operatives set to meet up her at the designated rendezvous point. Instead they were greeted by a small squad of Eclipse merc's. And if that wasn't bad enough, these merc's gave out some bullshit story on how she had kidnapped her sister and was holding her against her will. Someone had talked, informed her father about this. It was the only possible explanation, but whom? She kept her emotions from showing on her face, but underneath…She really wanted to kill someone.

Watching the numbers rise on the elevator panel next to her she checked over her M-12 Locust again. As soon as these doors opened, she was going to kill whoever was on the other side. And if there was anyone left alive, then she would start asking questions.

From behind she heard the unmistakable sounds of the others checking and loading their weapons as well. Shepard had been right about her taking the others with her. Without them, she highly doubted she would've even gotten off the docks. Thane had proven just why he was one of the galaxies top assassins. His aim with his Viper sniper rifle was beyond precise. No wasted shots or energy. One shot, one kill. Kasumi was able to provide duel functions. The sneaky thief would disappear from view only to reappear behind the enemies staying visible only long enough to place a few shots in their back before disappearing again.

And Hawke…well if she had any doubt to the man's physical capabilities or adaptions to battle before this, those doubts were now dismissed. The man was a constant blur of motion; jumping up on crates, sliding under shelves, rolling and jumping around his opponents. His skills with firearms however proved to be his down fall as the man had the accuracy of a ten year old child. But he still proved to be a valuable distraction allowing the others to finish off the merc's.

"What's the plan once we get stop?" Hawke asked.

Miranda waited for them to climb a few more levels before answering. "Shot anyone wearing Eclipse armor. But watch out for my contact. We need him to tell us what the hell is going on here."

The elevator slowed as they reached they're intended level. Hawke and Thane raised their weapons to properly sight them while Kasumi disappeared. But nothing could've prepared Miranda for what she saw once the doors opened. Her contact, her friend, Niket was standing with two asari. One obviously an Eclipse merc and the other looked like nothing more than a normal dock worker.

She suddenly felt as if she'd been dunked in a tank of ice. Niket…was the one who betrayed her? No…it couldn't be him. She fucking trusted this man with her life!

For his part Niket seemed almost as shocked to see her as she was to see him. "Miri?"

The Eclipse asari jumped down from the crate she was perched upon while simultaneously drawing out a shotgun. "Oh, this should be fun."

The dock worker took one look at each group and bolted. Or at least she tried to bolt. The woman made it barely three steps before the merc turned and fired a single round into the fleeing woman's back nearly cutting her in half.

The gunshot took her out of her revere. Everything was clear now. "Niket…you sold me out."

Niket raised his hands and took a step towards her. "Listen Miri I-"

Firing a single round at his feet stopped her one time friend in his tracks. "Why, Niket? You were my friend. You helped me get away from my father! You know what he has done! What he planned! How could you do this to me?"

"You also never told me that you stole a child Miri!" Niket's voice had gained an edge to it. "I thought that you trusted me as well Miri. But I had to learn that not only are you with Cerberus, but that you kidnapped a child as well from your father! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Damn it Niket!" She was losing control fast. "I saved her Niket! I didn't kidnap her! And you could've contacted me, asked me to explain."

Niket shook his head sadly. "It's far too late now Miri."

"So just how much is her father paying you?" Hawke was standing next to her. His voice was like steel and his burned with pure hatred. "How much is it worth to betray a friend to you?"

Niket, to his credit, didn't flinch away from Hawke. "A great deal. And just so you know…it wasn't just the credits Miri. It was you, who you are with, that made the decision for me."

This wasn't how things were supposed to be. "Damn it Niket! You were the only one that I trusted from that life!"

"Are you fucking done yet?" The asari beside Niket stepped up. "I'm getting tired of waiting to kill this bitch."

Keeping her weapon trained on Niket she faced the asari. "Take you best shot."

"I was just waiting for you to get dressed sweetheart," the asari shrugged. "Or does Cerberus really let you whore around in that outfit?"

"Fucking bitch I-"

"Miri wait!" Niket took another step forward forcing her attention back to him. "We ca-" Niket was knocked forward onto his face, his back torn up and bloodied.

The asari stood behind Niket's corpse with a smug look and smoking weapon. "He was done talking."

"You bitch!" Miranda screamed as her biotics sprung to life, lifting the asari off the ground she followed quickly was biotic throw sending her clear across the room expanse.

Regaining her feet the asari's shields came to life. "Fucking kill them!"

Dozens of Eclipse merc's started pouring out from seemingly nowhere attacking them from all sides. Hawke and Thane reacted instantly, each moving in opposite directions returning fire and finding cover wherever they could.

Miranda however had one target in mind. Moving in an out from cover she took down whoever stood between her and the bitch that shot Niket. When the two locked eyes the asari gave her a smirk before turning her shot gun towards her. Flaring her biotic's she threw a charge of energy above her head docking down metal crates on the asari.

The asari was fast however and managed to roll out of the way of the crashing crates before they could crush her, and in the process came up from her roll less than a meter from Miranda. She just barely had time to mutter 'shit' before the asari was one her. And then the next thing she knew the world was spinning around just before she crashed hard into the ground.

Rolling over as quickly as she could she came up face to barrel with the end of the asari's shot gun. The asari was looking down at her with a sick twisted smile. "Time to die bitch."

Miranda could see the merc's finger tighten on the trigger, just for the barrel to be knocked aside at the last second sending the round just inches from her face. Hawke was standing above them both, his upper body turning as he dropped his elbow down onto the side of the asari's head.

The asari recovered from the hit quickly, twisting herself around and taking aim at Hawke. "Fucker! Take this!"

Displaying the acrobatics that had impressed Shepard during their first encounter, Hawke ducked, weaved, jumped, climbed, and slid across the cluttered docking bay making his way towards the asari. Not one of shots found its target as he advanced.

His leg lashed out just as got close enough knocking the shot gun clean out of the asari's hands before continuing his rotation and back fisting and sending her crashing into a metal crate.

Pushing herself off the floor the asari spit blood onto the floor before turning back to Hawke and activating her omni-blade. "Don't think you can get the better of me ass hole."

Hawke managed to jump just in time to avoid the tech blade from cutting him. Going over to a crate he picked up anything he could use as a weapon, two pieces of rebar. Holding one in each hand Hawke started to circle the asari.

The asari looked at him curiously as if wondering if he was serious. "Are you serious? What fucking idiot. I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

Hawke may not have been a match for the merc with guns, but in a hand to hand fight, he was proving to be the superior fighter. Every step his opponent took, every attack she launched he was able to counter while never taking a single blow. With each strike he landed against the asari her attacks became more and more desperate. The inevitable finally happened when she over reached a wide slash with her omni-blade. Hawke landed a solid hit against her forearm before reversing and knocking out her knee. Before she could even hit the ground he crossed his across his chest and then scissoring the two across her neck. The asari's head rolled to the side as her gave out in sickening crunch.

Dropping the two pieces of metal Hawke walked over to her holding out his hand. "You alright?"

Taking the offered hand she pulled herself upright. "Yeah."

Brushing herself off she took a moment to look around. All of the Eclipse merc's were down. Only herself, Hawke, Thane, and Kasumi were left still standing. "Is that all of them?" She asked.

"Yes," Thane answered calmly. "A few tried to run to warn others. They did not make it far."

Giving Thane a quick nod she made her way across the wreckage towards Niket. The blast of shot gun at such short range had nearly ripped him in half. Even though he betrayed her…he didn't deserve this fate. Going to her knees she closed his still opened eyes. '_Why Niket? Why would you do this? You were my friend. I trusted you.'_

Something on his belt caught her attention before she could stand. A small edge of paper was sticking out from just above his belt. It was a picture. And her heart nearly rose up to her throat as she looked at it. It was of Niket. He had his arm around a purple skinned asari with white spots on her face. And cradled between the two was a small infant. '_-it wasn't just the credits Miri. It was you, who you are with, that made the decision for me.'_

He had a family. An alien family. Something that more extreme members of Cerberus had been known to hunt down and kill for.

"Miranda? You okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered Hawke folding the picture up and tucking it behind her own belt. "Be at peace, Niket." She whispered to the fallen before standing and facing the others. "Come on. Oriana and her family should be up in the terminal waiting for their flight."

* * *

Exiting the docks Miranda instantly started looking around. It took her all of a few seconds to find her. Her younger sister, Oriana, was sitting across the waiting area of transit station. Her family was with her also. She was safe. That was all that mattered.

Just as she was about to leave Hawke was there preventing her. "You should go and talk to her."

"No," she said shaking her head. "It's-its better this way."

"Don't you even want to say hello to her?"

Shaking her head again she tried to get past him, only for him to stand in her way again. "It's not about what I want. It's about what's right for her. The less she knows about me the better. She's got a family. A life. I'll just end up complicating that for her. Now move aside."

This time he didn't stand in her way. "I had a family." His words or more the sadness in his voice stopped her. "My brother died as we we're fleeing our home for a terrible army. My mother she was – she's dead as well. And my sister was taken from me years ago or else she would've died. I would give anything to be able to see any of them. Talk to any of them just once more." Moving around her he once again stood between her and the way out. "I don't know much about this place this – galaxy. But would it be so bad for your sister to know that she has a sister who loves her?"

His words struck cords within her that her reasoning could not. Even fiber in her body told her to walk away. To let her sister live in blissful ignorance. But then…why couldn't she move? Her sister was talking, laughing with her family. Would it…would it really be so bad to go and talk her to her? Her heart won out over reason. "I-I guess not."

Hawke gave her a light push towards her sister. "Then go and talk to her. Take all the time you want. We'll meet you back on the Normandy."

Flutters rose within her as they walked away, leaving her alone. '_Okay Miranda, you can do this.'_ She willed.

Taking a deep breath she took the first step towards her sister and the past she'd been trying to keep buried for so long.

* * *

Walking back into the police station Shepard half expected it to be either to be completely destroyed or in the midst of being destroyed.

It had taken them far longer to find the information they needed than they originally thought. The place that Detective Anaya and the Justicar sent them too was not only a branch of the Eclipse, it seemed to be their base of operations for the entire freaking planet. But thankfully the Justicar had kept her word. The pale skin asari was sitting almost exactly where they left her. Detective Anaya, seeing them enter the station got up immediately and went over to them. "Please by the goddess tell me you have something." She pleaded.

Nodding he pulled out the datapad and handed it over to her. "It looks like the fugitive left on the AML Demeter. Can you tell me anything about it?"

Giving the datapad back to him Anaya activated her omni-tool. "Hang on let me access our planetary ship registry. Here it is. The AML Demeter, cargo supply ship, cargo unspecified, destination…Omega."

"Great, back to that rat hole," Garrus sighed. "Think you can leave me on the ship once we get there? Don't feel like looking over my shoulder every time I walk into a room."

Deactivating her omni-tool Anaya stepped to the side. "Now that you have your data, can you please get the Justicar out of here? I really don't feel like dying today."

Moving past the detective Shepard and his crew made their way over towards the meditating asari. When he was within a few feet of the Justicar her eyes snapped open freezing him in place. "What have you found?" Her voice, as it was since he met her, was seemingly completely devoid of emotion.

"I've got the name of the ship." Pulling out the datapad they took from corpse of the Eclipse Captain he handed it over to her so she could see for herself. "Your fugitive left here two days ago on the AML Demeter. Thanks to Detective Anaya here, we know that the ship was bound on a straight flight to Omega."

Samara's eyes briefly scanned over the data he handed her before looking back up at him. "Shepard, you impress me. You fulfilled your part of our bargain, and I will fulfill mine." Hopping off of her perch she turned to the detective. "I am ready to leave immediately, if that will satisfy your superiors Detective."

Detective Anaya let out a long sigh of relief. "You're free to go Justicar. It has been an honor having you in my station. And it's nice that you didn't kill me either. And Spectre," standing from her desk Anaya held out her hand towards him, "thank you for your help in this as well."

Giving her hand a quick shake he focused again on Samara. "Whenever you're ready to leave Justicar, we'll be happy to show you the way to the Normandy."

Samara however shook her head. "I must be sworn to your service before I can leave. So that I am never forced to choose between your orders and the Code." Samara's eyes flared white as her biotic's activated and she went down to one knee before him lowering her head. "By the Code, I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices, your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my Code." Finishing her oath her biotics flared once again before she stood again.

"Huh, never thought I'd see a Justicar swear an oath like that." Detective Anaya said in admiration.

Samara gave him a hard look. "I will do as you ask from now on Shepard. However know that if you make me do anything extremely dishonorable, I may need to kill you when I am released from my oath."

A cold chill went down his spine at her words. Mostly due to the fact that he didn't doubt her sincerity. "You'll be a great asset to our mission Justicar. I'm excited to have you aboard. And don't worry; I won't make you do anything that you would disagree with."

Samara closed her eyes and bowed her head. "It will be an honor serving with you Shepard. And it is not necessary to continue to call me 'Justicar'. You have my permission to use my name."

"Then it's good to have you aboard Samara," he said extending his hand. "Are you ready to head out?"

Samara looked curiously down at his hand for a moment before taking it. "Yes Shepard, I am ready to leave whenever you are."

* * *

Stepping back aboard the Normandy Miranda couldn't help but feeling…different than she did when last she left. She was actually…happy and sad. It was so strange. She finally had a real chance to sit down with her sister and talk, meet her family, and try to pretend like the problems in the galaxy didn't exist. It was almost blissful. And while she would never admit it, especially to him, Hawke was right. If she hadn't taken this opportunity to meet her sister it would've been constantly weighing down on her, preventing her from focusing on the mission.

And now she also had purpose in what she was doing. Before this was just another job for Cerberus in order to better humanities standing in the galaxy. But now she found that she didn't give a rat's ass about that, or Cerberus's standing. She was fighting the Collector's and soon the Reapers to protect her sister. That was it. Not for standing in the galaxy, and now certainty not for Cerberus.

The CIC was filled with most of the crew working hard on finalizing the updates. None of them paid her any heed as she passed by. That was fine with her.

Stepping off of the elevator on the Crew level she set off towards her quarters, stopping only for a moment when she could see the med bay across the mess hall. Hawke was sitting in the med bay again beside the still prone form of Merrill. It would take her some time to recover from the sheer amount of blood she'd lost. But she would recover.

Taking her eyes off of the scene she marched into her quarters. "EDI, messages."

_**"Only one message waiting on your personal computer Ms. Lawson. Priority one from the Illusive Man."**_

Moving around her desk and pulling out her chair Miranda sat down but not before pulling out what was given to her. A frame nearly the size of a book and within the metal was a photo she now cherished. Her sister had an arm wrapped around her pulling their faces in close as her step-father took the photo. Her sister was smiling broadly while she…well she wasn't used to smiling. But at least now she would be able to see her sister every day.

Setting the frame down on her desk she activated her terminal. As the screen came to life a message immediately took up the entire screen.

'_**Ms. Lawson,**_

_** It has come to my attention that Subject Echo has exhibited strange powers beyond those that have been previously documented. I trust that knowing Shepard he will wish to know as much about these powers as I do. But I doubt Shepard's sincerity to the cause of Cerberus so I do not trust that he will keep me apprised of what is happening. Therefore I leave the matter of reporting her strange power to you. Once either Echo or Delta has informed the crew of these strange powers you will inform me of these developments.**_

_** Do not fail me Ms. Lawson. You know full well the consequences of failure. Just ask Dr. Grey.**_

_** -Illusive Man'**_

That was fast. If nothing else her employer was remarkably well informed, almost to the point scary on most occasions. Pulling up a message of her own she prepared her reply.

_'Cerberus held them captive and experimented on them for nearly and year.'_ Shepard's voice ringing in her ears stopped her mid type. _'TIM finds out that Merrill possess this type of power what do you think he will do to her?'_

Her fingers refused to move across the key pad. "EDI, bring up the audio, video, and text recordings from the briefing room during Hawke's brief."

_**"Acknowledged. Per regulations please state name and authorization for accessing classified data."**_

"Miranda Lawson, authorization Alpha-Zulu-5-3-9-1-Echo-Charlie-0-5-1."

_**"Authorization accepted. Requested files being sent to your terminal."**_

The message she was composing minimized as the video recording of Hawke's briefing took up most of her screen. "EDI, has the Illusive Man retrieved any of these recordings?"

"_**Negative Ms. Lawson."**_

By God…she was actually going to do this. "Using same authorization as before…delete all recordings."

The video recording of the briefing went black before her eyes. Flexing her fingers she brought her message to the Illusive Man back up.

'_**Illusive Man,**_

_** Hawke met with Shepard alone for several hours after returning with Mer-' **_No…she couldn't do that. '_**Subject Echo. It was in his private cabin.'**_ One of the first things Shepard had done upon coming on board the SR-2 was to destroy all recording devices in his cabin. Illusive Man knew of this and in the spirit of good faith didn't have her replace them. A mistake on his part. '_**I will attempt to find out more. But Shepard has allowed both to stay onboard and does not consider them a threat to the crew or the mission.**_

_** Miranda Lawson'**_

And with simple press of a button she'd done it. She'd forsaken the Illusive Man, forsaken Cerberus. And…and it wasn't nearly as hard as she'd thought. But she still owed another debt.

Opening the requisition portal on her terminal she activated the link for Kassa Fabrication. What she wanted was going to be expensive and difficult. But they still had some time before they reached the Citadel, and working with a nearly unlimited budget had more than its fair share of advantages. Pulling up the custom design portal she designed what she wanted.

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? Please let me know you guys! Even if its just a few words I love hearing from you all! And again if you have any criticism or suggestions those are welcome as well, I just ask that they be respectful.**

**Not a whole lot of action in this chapter perhaps...but the chapter the crew is heading for Omega...so yeah...it will get interesting. See y'all in the next chapter!**

**ffdrake**


	8. Omega Part I

**Another Chapter out, this one a little faster than normal. Got a hit of inspiration! Hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters out this quickly in the future.**

**Want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Apollo Wings: Thank you for your continuing support my friend! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story so far!**

**aDarkOne: Yeah, that one made me think too, and now I'm stuck theorizing on it. We'll just have to see if something happens in the future eh!**

**Reason for rating: Violence, language, sexual themes (its Omega people!)  
**

"Normal Talking" ; '_POV Thoughts'_ ; "_Talking in foreign language to POV"_**_ ; _****"Talking over intercom****"**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hawke, wake up already."

A hard slap against the side of his head knocked Hawke out of the Fade and back into reality. Blinking his blurry eyes he tried to make sense of what was going on. He was sitting upright, his neck twisted at a pain angle. Dr. Chakwas, the source of his sudden rude awakening, was standing before him and Merrill was on lying on the bed next to him sleeping soundly.

'_That's right,' _he thought cracking his neck as he sat up right, the data pad he'd been reading from fell off his lap and onto the floor. '_We left Illium a day ago now and we're now heading for a place called Omega.'_ But seeing as how he had absolutely no skills that make him a benefit to daily ship functions he instead chose to spend his time with Merrill. The data pad was full of stories that had been given to him by Kasumi and he'd been killing time by reading out loud to the sleeping Merrill.

"I have no problem with you coming in here Hawke," Chakwas said tapping her foot on the ground. "But if you insist on drooling over all of my equipment then I will have Grunt drag you out of here."

Wait-what? He didn't drool…did he? "How is she?"

Leaving his side Chakwas moved around to the other side of Merrill's bed. "Her heart rate and blood pressure is back in acceptable ranges. Just waiting for her to wake up now. I must say, she is one tough woman."

Picking up the dropped data pad and placing it on a nearby cleared desk got up and walked over to Merrill's bed side. Picking up much smaller hand in his own he gently started rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "You don't have to stay around here all day Hawke. Go out and get something to eat already," Chakwas said going back to her station and taking a seat. "If there is any change in her condition I will send for you right away."

The rumbling of his stomach painfully reminded him of just how long it had truly been since he'd last ate anything. Giving her hand one last squeeze he made to take Chakwas up on her suggestion.

"…Hawke…"

Stopping in his tracks he spun around back to Merrill. Her eyes were fluttering opened and closed. "…Hawke…are you there?"

All thoughts of food were gone as he went back to her side, picking up her hand and rubbing the side of her face. "I'm here Merrill," he assured. "I'm here."

Merrill's large eyes moved around unfocusedly until they found him. "…Hawke. Where am I?"

"We're back on the Normandy _ma vhenan_, everything is alright." He assured.

Merrill looked confused for a moment, but then she started shaking. "No…no it isn't Hawke."

"What are you talking about Merrill?" He asked worried. "What happened ba-"

"It was him Hawke. He was there. The one who did this to us."

It suddenly felt like a qunari had struck him over the head. Maker, how he could fail her so. Helping he sit upright Merrill's eyes began to tear up. "The-the attack was set up by him Hawke. He, he wanted us again. Or me at least. You…he was going to kill you Hawke. He laughed about it. Laughed about how he was going to hurt us all over again." She was openly weeping by now. "I-I couldn't let him Hawke. I couldn't let him hurt you again! So I – so I – "

Placing his fingers across her lips he stopped her from saying anything else. "I know Merrill. And now so do the others."

Merrill's eyes widened. "Wait, Hawke you mean that they know about my, bloodmagic?"

Nodding he tried to give her his best reassuring smile. "I-I had to tell them about it _ma vhenan._ You took out an entire squad of highly trained soldiers, and I might have let it slip about what you can do. But don't worry," he assured her when her eyes became alive with fear. "They don't fear what you can do Merrill. They accept it."

Merrill's body started shivering as tears started swelling at the corners of her eyes. "Merrill," he cooed pulling her in to him. "I'm so sorry Merrill. If I had only been faster you wouldn't have been taken."

"No." Shaking her head against his shoulder she pushed off of him. "No Hawke. I-I'm strong. I can take care of myself too. I love you _ma vhenan_, but you can't stop everything bad from happening. I can take care of myself too."

Taking his seat again beside her, he noticed for the first time that they were now alone in the med bay. And somehow the windows separating the med bay from the mess area had darkened giving them privacy. "So, where are we going now Hawke?" Merrill asked shyly.

"Well, we've left Illium." And good riddance at that. "Shepard brought two more people on board. Thane, he's well…different. But he's a very nice man. And then there's also Samara, who reminds me of a cross between Aveline and the Arishok. And right now we're heading for a placed called Omega if I remember correctly. Not entirely sure what this place is. But going by Shepard's description it sounds like it's a small world designed around the Hanged Man."

Merrill's eyes lit up at the prospect. "Oohh. Sounds like fun!"

Smiling at her enthusiasm he snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah. That's right there's one more thing." Holding his left arm out he concentrated for a moment, and the omni-tool Shepard had given him came to life surrounding his arm in an orange light.

Merrill's eyes went even wider as she tried to touch the lights. "This is…incredible Hawke," she whispered as her fingers passed through certain parts. "But…how does it work?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea," he laughed. "But Shepard promised to show us how to work them."

Her head tilted to the side. "Us?"

"You have one too Merrill," picking up her left arm he pointed to the small bracelet she'd failed to notice before.

Merrill brought her arm to within a few inches of her face eyeing the bracelet. "How does it…you know…glow?"

"Well, Hawk told me to focus in on the bracelet and think 'activate'. It seemed to work for me."

Merrill stared down at the bracelet her face contorting in concentration. "Hawke I don't – eek!" The omni-tool sprung to life on her arm nearly causing his little elf to tumble out of the bed.

Hawke couldn't help himself and started laughing. Merrill tried to look at him crossly, but she was failing miserably. "That's not funny Hawke!" But even as she tried to tell him off she too started laughing. Maker, it felt so good to laugh again.

Hopping up on the bed he pulled her in close as the two of them laughed and just took time to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Omega was just the same as Shepard remembered it. A shit hole. This point was only further emphasized as they stepped foot off the Normandy only to have to dodge who preceded to empty the contents of his stomach nearly right on Shepard's boots. This incident was followed up by a rather stupid batarian who'd thought that it would be a good idea to try and hold up a group of heavily armed people. Zaeed had proceeded to show just how stupid this choice was as he broke the batarians arm, noise, and collapsed his knee all before kicking the would-be criminal in the head effectively shutting him up for good.

"God damn amateur's, can't size up a mark properly at all." Zaeed shook his head before leaning back and taking in a deep breath of air. "Ah, I did miss this place. Never a shortage of fights, work, or entertainment. Speaking of which, how long we going to be on this station anyway Shepard?"

"As long as it takes," Shepard responded honestly. "First of all we need to find this fugitive that Samara is hunting. And then we need to actually track her down."

Zaeed rolled his shoulders, one arm waving lazily towards Afterlife. "Well you know who you have to talk to then Shepard. No one can pass gas on this station without that bitch knowing about it. But as long as we're here, I think I might just divulge in a little entertainment myself."

The older mercenary was eyeing two very scantily clad asari standing outside of a building. "Alright," Shepard conceded knowing there was no way to stop Zaeed even if he wanted too. "Just don't bring anything back aboard the ship Zaeed."

Walking backwards to the two asari Zaeed raised both arms slightly. "No promises Shepard." Was all he said before turning back around and leaving.

"Stressful mission, different crew members have different means of relaxation. Never truly understood species want to pay for such relaxation from another. Too much risk of disease, plus credit cost is deterrent." Mordin gave a loud intake of breath. "I would like to check in on clinic and assistant Daniel, Shepard. Good kid, but young and naïve. Want to make sure Omega hasn't killed him yet."

Giving Mordin a quick nod the salarian doctor headed off towards his old clinic. That left Shepard with only Thane and Tali still in tow. Jack had seemingly disappeared as soon as they touched down, no doubt finding her own means of relaxation just like Zaeed. Garrus thought it best if he not show his face on Omega just quite yet as there was a good chance someone might recognize him. Grunt was…having some issues so instead of coming on the mission the krogan was instead taking his frustrations out on multiple training partners down in the cargo hold. The Cerberus crew, including Miranda and Jacob, had decided to stay on board for the time being and see how the ship was holding up to the repairs done on Illium. And per his recommendation Hawke and Merrill were still on board the ship. No need to throw those two too the proverbial sharks of Omega when they were still learning how to swim in the galaxy.

"I take it that by 'bitch', Zaeed is referring to Aria T'Loak." Thane stated evenly.

"How'd you guess?" Shepard asked.

Thane looked off towards Afterlife. "If there is one ruling body on Omega, it is her. I have accepted no less than four contracts from her in the past. But she is not one to give out favors without something in return."

"Do you have it Tali?"

"Yes," Tali began patting around her body. Finally she pulled a small data pad out from one of the many pockets on her suit. Although how the quarian's managed to put so many pockets on such skin tight suits, he would never know.

Taking the pad from her he handed it off to Thane allowing the drell to read its contents. "What do you think?" he asked. "Think this will garner her favor?"

Handing the data pad back to Tali, Thane nodded. "Yes, I believe that will garner her favor for you. It will bode ill for someone else however. But I appears that we will not have to wait to meet with her."

There was a batarian pushing his way through the street making a straight line for Shepard. He vaguely recognized him as, Bray, the same batarian who greeted him last time he was on Omega.

"And how's my cheery batarian welcoming committee today?" He asked once the batarian got close enough.

Bray stopped a few paces short of Shepard and his crew. He gave both Tali and Thane a quick look over before coming back to him. "Aria wants to see you Shepard. I'm to take you too her. Now."

"Aww, and I wanted to stop for souvenirs this time." Shepard mumbled gaining a laugh from Tali.

Bray wasn't amused; he simply turned tail and started walking away. "Come with me. Now."

Following Bray, the batarian led them through the entrance and throngs of people within Afterlife and towards Aria's private lounge. Shepard kept a close eye on each guard they passed. He and Aria may have left on pleasant terms the last time they met, but only a dead fool would truly let their guard down around the Queen of Omega.

Just as they were reaching the end of ramp they were met by a krogan that could've made even Wrex look small. As they came to within arms-reach of one another the krogan made a grab for the rifle on his back. "I'll take that from you-" The barrel of Shepards Paladin was pressed firmly against the krogan's jaw shutting him up.

Shepard met the krogan's surprised look without blinking. This wasn't the first time he'd faced down an over eager krogan. "Over your dead corpse krogan."

At least half a dozen weapons were immediately drawn and pointed at him just as Thane and Tali drew their own weapons. "Put down your weapons!" Bray started physically pushing many of his men's weapons down. "Shepard has clearance from Aria and her immunity. He is not to be touched."

The sounds of weapons folding filled the hall, but the krogan didn't move and neither did Shepard's pistol. "Brek," Bray stood between the human and krogan and forcibly separated them. "Do you want Aria to learn that you threatened one of her guests? Huh?" The krogan gave both Shepard and Bray one last hateful glance before stalking away.

Waiting for the krogan to be out of view Shepard folded his Paladin and placed it back on his hip. "Sorry about that Shepard," Bray said motioning for them to continue. "Brek is new and more than a little eager to prove himself."

"Just so long as it doesn't happen again." He said following Bray. "I would hate to have to kill such a capable soldier as him." On Omega there was only one thing that mattered, strength. If you should any weakness this place would swallow you hole.

Finally arriving at Aria's private lounge it took a lot of control to keep his face straight. Aria was sitting on her couch as normal, but unlike last time she wasn't alone. Two women, one asari and one human, were dancing on either side of her. Although to call it dancing would generous. The two nearly naked women seemed to be trying to outdo one another as to who could put the most skin against Aria.

Aria seemed to be immensely enjoying their attention as she didn't make the two leave her even as he and his crew walked up towards her. "Shepard, if it isn't my favorite Spectre back to pay me a visit. Perhaps I can offer you some entertainment in repayment for curing that plague and getting that annoying Archangel off my station."

A quick snap of her blue fingers later and another asari woman, this one dressed just as skimpy as the two on Aria, came up to him and started running her hands over his armor. "Not interested," the woman was persistent, that was for sure. As well as more than likely high on Red Sand. It took Tali, perhaps using a little more force than necessary, to get the woman off of him.

Aria's grin faded only slightly before she turned her attention back on the two girls grinding against her. "Ah, the Paragon Shepard. Always holding so tight to your morals. Mark my words Shepard, one day I will find your vice. But for now seeing as how I can't tempt you with such a delicious offering perhaps you could tell me why a reinstated Spectre would come to my humble abode?"

Nodding to Tali she walked forward pulling a small data pad out from one of the many pockets on her suit. "Last time we we're here we came across some information you might be interested in." He explained as Tali handed off the data pad to Aria before stepping back to his side.

Aria gave the offering a quick look before roughly pushing the two girls off of her making both tumble to the floor in a pile. Aria had gone from calm and relaxed to looking absolutely pissed faster than a mass effect jump. "Get Vrog in here now!"

Bray tried to catch what she'd read on the data pad. "Aria what is-"

The Queen of Omega glowed blue as her biotic's came to life sending a ball of biotic energy across the room slamming into the Bray and knocking him against a wall so hard he spit blood. Her voice was dripping with venom as she spoke to the injured batarian. "Drag that piece of shit you call a brother out from whatever whore's legs he's between and bring him here now!"

Making a wise choice the Bray hastily got to his feet and made a mad dash out of her sight.

When Aria turned back to him however all hostility was gone from her face. "Now Shepard, while I appreciate this bit of info you've given me. I highly doubt that you did so out of the goodness in your heart." March back past him she took her seat again. A snap of her fingers later and the two girls were back at her side, not dancing but instead just sitting next to her. "Have a seat and tell me what it is you want."

Taking up the couch beside her with Thane and Tali taking up a seat next to him. "We're here hunting for a fugitive."

Aria threw her head back and laughed. "Haha. Take your fucking pick Shepard. This whole damn station is full of them."

"The fugitive that we're looking for is an Ardat-Yakshi."

Aria's head dropped back against the back of her couch. "I fucking knew it."

This got his attention. "You knew it? You mean you know who we're looking for?"

Shaking her head Aria started running a hand along the human dancer next to her. "Not personally. But recently there have been several murders on Omega. While this is not outside the norm, there was something…of about how they died. Nothing leaves a body quite so…empty…as an Ardat-Yakshi does."

"So, you know what you have an Ardat-Yakshi on your station…and you haven't tried to catch her?" Tali asked still keeping an eye on the dancer who tried to feel him up.

"Why would I?" Aria asked shrugging. "She hasn't broken the one rule of Omega. Don't fuck with Aria. But I've kept taps on her victims. The last was – hang on a moment."

Aria's person guards had returned dragging a fairly battered looking batarian with them. "This will have to wait a moment Shepard, business and all." Picking up the data pad she threw it across the room hitting the wounded batarian between his eyes. "What does that say Vrog?"

The wounded batarian started desperately scrolling through the data pad, his four eyes becoming increasingly large with each sentence he read. "Aria I-"

"I placed you in charge of keeping an eye on those three merc groups didn't I Vrog?" Aria's voice was like ice as she stood up. "How is it that a Spectre was the one who had to bring me information about the gang's plotting a coup instead of the very man in placed to prevent such a thing?"

Vrog started looking around nervously trying to find any support. "Please Aria my sources didn't te-"

"Perhaps you were too busy with your dalliances to do your job properly." Kneeling down in front of him she daftly circled his face with one of her hands. "Perhaps we should see to it that you are not so…tempted to forgo your work again." Standing from the batarian she snapped to one of her guards. "Take him in the room over and feminize him. No need to disturb our guest."

Realization quickly dawned on the batarian as to what his punishment would be and the four eyed alien started pleading in vain as two krogan's picked him and dragged him out of the room.

Dropping back down in her seat Aria put one arm around each of her dancers. "Now, where were we Shepard?"

Trying very hard to suppress the shudder threatening to run though him he managed to keep his voice steady. "You were just about to tell me about the Ardat-Yakshi's latest victim."

"Ah yes." One of the dancers placed a cigarette between her lips and lit it for her. "Her latest victim was a young girl. Pretty little thing. Lived in the tenements near here. My associate will give you the address you for her home. I believe her mother will still be around. If you're going to find her. That's where I would start looking."

Getting up from his seat he was about to shake Aria's hand…but it was full at the moment. "Thanks for the help Aria."

Aria gave him a wicked smile as the asari dancer started nuzzling into her neck. "Good luck finding her. Better luck catching her. And please, try not to destroy anything in the process." Giving her a quick nod he turned around to leave before she called out to him again. "And Shepard. Don't be a stranger. I can think of many uses for a Spectre in my association."

"Think I'll pass on that," he mumbled walking away from Aria with Tali and Thane close behind.

* * *

The search of the latest victim's house proved to be extremely fruitful. The mother of the victim had been more than eager to help them once Shepard announced that he was a Spectre. She gave them full access to anything they needed. The girl's room was full of art, both sculptures and paintings. She also had a diary log, the past the few days all revolved around the same theme. An asari that she met named Morinth had apparently taken a liking to her. Having Tali make a copy of all the logs they left, promising the mother that they would bring her daughter's killer to justice.

And now they were back aboard the Normandy and Samara was looking over everything they were able to find out about what happened to the young girl. Everyone who was still on the Normandy, namely Miranda, Jacob, Hawke, Merrill, Thane, Tali, and Garrus were in the room with them waiting for Samara to break the silence.

"She hasn't changed," Samara sighed closing the last video log. "She has always been attracted to artisit and creators. Someone with a spark that she craves. Someone innocent, shy, and beautiful. She impresses with sophistication and sex appeal. Find's what they have always craved from. Gets close to them, gets them to let their guard down. And then she strikes. The hunt interests her as much as the conquest."

"If you don't mind," Hawke interrupted. "I'm not even sure what we're after. You said she was a murderer, but exactly is an Ardat-Yakshi."

Samara looked at them curiously. Shepard had told her of Hawke's and Merrill's true origins, but he didn't know if she believed him or not. "To use human terms," she began, "an Ardat-Yakshi would be the equivalent to a succubus. She draws in her prey, mates with them, kills them, and takes their energy for her own. With each mating and killing she performs she becomes more powerful. Given another hundred years or hunting she could become the most powerful biotic in the known universe."

"It sounds like a Desire Demon." Merrill blurted out.

Everyone turned to Merrill making her curl in on herself slightly. "I-I mean…Hawke told you all about the spir-demons that plague Thedas. There are different kinds, each of which embody a different vice. A demon of desire will latch onto a person's inner most desire, feed it, and then use it to drain the victim of their life."

"That is…more accurate than you know." Samara admitted sighing. "Morinth will speak to her victim on many levels. Her body tells yours that she'll bring unimaginable ecstasy. Her scent evokes emotions long hidden. Her eyes promise you things you were always scared to ask of another. Her voice whispers to you after she is done speaking. Her mind will slowly overtake yours until you will do anything she wants. Kill, die, your very existence will hinge on her whim."

"It sounds like she uses 'Allure'," Merrill said deep in thought and then perked up once she realized she interrupted again. "Oh, Creator's I'm sorry I did it again."

"No, go on," Shepard encouraged. "We need every advantage we can get. This woman is predator whose hunted sapient beings for four hundred years; we need every advantage we can get."

Merrill started playing with her fingers. "Well, you see there is this bloodmagic technique known as 'Allure'. It – well Hawke can contest to it. He was once almost enthralled by the woman Idu-"

"Merrill!" Hawke interrupted. "No need to go into that please."

"Wait. I want to hear this one." Garrus was smirking as he watched Hawke squirm. "Please, what happened with this mystery woman."

"Not much to tell," Hawke sighed. "We went to question her about some disappearances. And well, she might've entrapped me. She nearly made me cut my own throat. The only reason I'm still alive is because Merrill was able to break through whatever she did."

Samara was now looking at Merrill critically. "Whatever she is, or what she may be compared to, we cannot let her get away from this planet."

"Well we know where she is likely to show up." Jacob shrugged. "Why don't we just lay in wait for her and then take her down as soon as she steps foot in the club."

"That would be a mistake." Samara quickly dismissed the idea. "She will have a hundred escape routes planned. If she senses any danger she will go to ground and disappear for fifty years or more. This is the closest I've ever been to catching her. We cannot act rashly and scare her off."

"I take it you have some sort of plan then?" Miranda asked.

Samara nodded. "Yes, we must bait her. Get her to after one of our own and trap her."

Silence fell across the roof. Be bait for a dangerous seductive murder. It wasn't surprising that no one spoke up. "Alright," Shepard sighed. "I'll do it. I'll be the bait."

Miranda and Tali turned sharply towards him, no doubt about to object, but Samara beat them all to the punch. "You are a logical choice Shepard. You can draw her out. You are an artist on the battlefield. You have the vital spark that attracts her. Your power can draw her in. But…I do not want to leave anything to chance."

She stopped talking and instead focused in on Merrill. Shepard caught on to her meaning almost immediately, and so did Hawke. "Wait. You can't seriously be thinking of sending Merrill out aft-"

"Merrill has the look of one who is innocent." Samara explained. "She is beautiful. Unique. Something Morinth will not be able to resist. And she can block out Morinth's abilities of seduction, which will be key to us cornering her. But she must do this alone."

Hawke looked like he was about to go into orbit. "You can't be serious. Send her after a known killer on her own? In a world that we har-"

"I can do it Hawke."

Merrill was standing tall, her head held high as she met Hawke's surprised look. "We've hunted bloodmages before Hawke," she seemed to be reminding him of something from the past. "I can do this Hawke. More so I want to do this. She needs to be stopped."

"Then it's settled," Shepard cut in before Hawke could object again. "Merrill and I will be the bait for Morinth. Once she approaches us we'll try to get her to lead us to an isolated area. Tali and Garrus will stay behind as tech support. Hawke, Thane, and Jacob I want the three of you to head to the Afterlife VIP section now as back up. But you are not to interfere with anything that goes on at the club."

"Hang on," Merrill left her spot beside Hawke and walked over to him. Placing hands on both sides of his head she closed her eyes. He could feel a slight…tingling along the back of his neck. "There," she breathed slightly breathless. "I've placed a barrier around your mind. I don't know what kind of magic she uses. But this should provide you some manner of protection from whatever she does."

"Thanks," he muttered not even entirely sure what she'd done.

Pushing up from her place Miranda walked around and took Merrill by the arm. "Come on." She said simply before pulling Merrill after her.

"Wh-where are we-"

"You're going to a club," Miranda said simply. "We have to make it so you draw everyone's attention. And I doubt you have the right cloths right now to do so."

* * *

Standing in the dark alley Merrill was trying very hard to concentrate on what was in front of her and not on what she was wearing. By the Creator's she'd never worn anything like this before. The tight fitting black dress Miranda had forced upon her seemed like it was little more than a long shirt ending little more than half way between her knees and her hips. She was also wearing long boots that came up to just below her knees and in an effort to hide her metal arm she wore gloves that went from the tips of her fingers nearly to her elbow. When she was wearing it all it brought back flashes to what Isabella would wear on a daily basis. Isabella had also teased her that she had to dress more '_sexy'_. Perhaps this was what she meant by it.

"Are you going to be able to pull this off Merrill?"

Miranda was standing next to her eyeing her critically. Inwardly, Merrill flinched. First there was her tone. It was the same disapproving tone that both her Keeper and Aveline had. Miranda had made her objections quite clear on how she didn't think she could do this. But that tone just strengthened her resolve to do this. She had to prove to the crew that she was useful and not a burden.

The other reason she flinched was because well…she felt so inadequate standing next to the _shemlen_. Her tight red dressed hugged her sides tightly accenting her perfect figure. Creator's just standing next to her made Merrill feel so…plain. The woman had curves much like Isabella and knew how to flaunt them.

Pushing down her fears and doubts she drew herself up to her full height, which was still nearly a whole head shorter than the woman. "Yes…I can do this." She said steadier than she felt.

"_**Remember you're not alone in this Merrill."**_ Tali's voice suddenly sounded in her ear. _**"We're all here with you."**_

That was another thing she had to focus on. Not touching her ear whenever she heard a voice in it. Onto of giving both her and Hawke an omni-tool, which Merrill was still trying to figure out how it worked, Shepard had insisted that each of them receive a…what did he call it? A sub…sub-de….dermin….a sub-dermal whatever. It was another small device that was implanted into their skin near their ears, and was somehow connected to their omni-tools. But now she could hear what everyone else was hearing…and what they were saying. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought. Less than a year ago if she heard voices in her head everyone would've thought that she was going insane…but now it was normal to hear voices in your head. _Elgar'nan_, she was never going to get use to this place.

"Thank you!" She said a little louder than perhaps necessary as next to her Miranda flinched slightly and brought her hand up to her ear.

"_**No need to talk so loud Merrill!"**_ Even Tali's voice had a note of pain to it.

Oh Creator's, she messed up again. "Sorry."

"_**It's alright Merrill." **_Tali reassured her. _** "Just try to talk as if we're right next to you and we'll be able to hear you just fine."**_

Miranda was fixing her with a hard glare. _Elgar'nan_, why does almost every authority figure she meet seem to remind her of Keeper in one way or another. "Are you ready now?"

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten. It was a trick that Hawke had told her about in order to calm ones nerves. And it always worked. Reaching one she opened her eyes. "Yes."

Miranda's looked changed ever so slightly when she opened her eyes. Almost as if she was surprised by something. Looping one arm through her own Miranda led her down the alley towards a lone…what was Garrus again? Turian? "Alright then, let's do this."

Keeping up with Miranda's long strides was difficult for her, made only more so by the boots they'd forced her poor feet into. Why did _shemlen _always insist on wearing these awful things everywhere? Didn't they miss the feel of the warm ground beneath their feet? But…everything they walked on was metal she supposed. Perhaps it would be best to get use to these…boots.

The turian who was leaning against a seemingly dead end wall pushed himself off and stood in their path once they got close enough. "Can I help you ladies?" He said taking up more than an eye full of each of them.

"We've been told that this place makes the rest of Afterlife look a varren pit." Miranda told the man nonchalantly.

The turian didn't take his eyes off of her even as Miranda was speaking. She had to fight to not cringe under the man's gaze. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. And she didn't like it one bit. "Oh yeah, who told you that?" The turian asked finally taking his eyes off of her and letting them roam over Miranda.

Miranda seemed completely unaffected by his gaze. "Jaruut."

Moving away from the two of them he pressed on a section of the wall, opening a passage way that she couldn't see before. Music came flooding out of the open passage so loud she nearly covered her sensitive ears. "Have a fun night ladies," the turian motioned for them to enter. "And if you can't find any fun, remember me on your way out. I'll make sure the three of us have some good times."

Not quite catching his meaning she didn't have time to ask as Miranda had taken the opportunity to half pull half guide her down the dark passage. The further they went the louder the music got and Merrill could make out that the room beyond was bathed in a dark red light with spots of light moving all over the place. The music was…catchy though. Merrill found her body almost moving involuntarily to the beat of music as they walked.

Once they entered the large red room Merrill couldn't move. Dozens of people, most of whom were at least partially undressed, were rubbing up on one another in the center of the room. It took her a minute, but soon she could see a kind of pattern developing amongst the people. They were moving to the beat of the music. Was this…was this there dancing? It reminded her more of the times when she and Hawke would be in private and just about too – no! Don't think like that now Merrill! No blushing!

No matter how hard she tried though she could feel her face reddening at the sight of all those people dancing so…erotically. Isabella would love this place. She was sure.

"Everyone, this is Miranda. We're in."

* * *

Hawke was nursing his second glass of, whatever this stuff was, and trying very hard to concentrate on the task at hand. But that was proving beyond difficult as there was a nearly naked asari dancing on the table he, Jacob, and Thane had taken over. Maker…this was the kind of entertainment you could only find at the Blooming Rose, not a bar. More than once he had to concentrate on Merrill was the dancing woman got too close to him just in order to still think straight.

"_**Everyone, this is Miranda. We're in."**_

Taking his eyes off the dancing asari nearly on his lap he made a quick pass at the entrance to the club. And had to remind himself how to breathe. Merrill was standing arm in arm with Miranda in an outfit that could put even Isabella's to shame. Maker…she was utterly stunning. He was going to have to remind her to keep that particular outfit for maybe another time when they weren't out hunting a deadly murder.

Much to his chagrin however, he was not the only one who noticed _his_ beautiful elf. On one pass alone he counted no more than four men, one of them a turian even, and two women who had their eyes locked on Merrill as soon as she entered the door. It took all of his self-control not to get up right then and there and show everyone that she was spoken for. Maker…this was torture.

Turning back to the dancing woman in front of him, he caught Jacob smirking just outside of his peripheral vision. "What?" He muttered.

"Nothing," Jacob replied shaking his head as his omni-tool activated so he could tip the dancer again. "I think that he likes it Merrill. Hawke was damn near ready to jump out of his seat when you two walked in."

He looked over just in time to see Merrill trip slightly and go red faced. _**"Enough with the chatter Jacob!"**_ Miranda's hissed. _**"From here on out we are on radio silence until Morinth makes contact. Out."**_

* * *

Shepard waited for fifteen minutes after the call came in from Miranda before he made his way towards the VIP section of Afterlife. The bouncer standing outside the door gave him no problems; all he had to do was mention the name Jaruut and the turian let him in. No, the problems began once he entered. A turian was standing just before the main club area holding a data pad and a long line of people waiting before him. Cutting pass everyone standing in line he made his way to the front. "Hold up." The turian looked down at his data pad. "We're over capacity right now. Leave your name, a hundred credit cover, and go to the back of the line."

This was a shake down if he'd ever seen one. Rearing back he knocked the turian flat on his ass and sending the data pad into the air. Catching the pad before it could hit the ground he typed in the words 'Fuck You', before dropping the device on the out cold turian. "There's my name asshole. Try a different scam next time."

_**"Well Shepard…that is certanetly one way to get noticed."**_ Tali's voice came in over the com.

"You can see me?" He asked stopping just within the club. Miranda and Merrill were sitting by themselves in a back corner of the bar while Thane, Hawke, and Jacob were grouped together on the other side.

_**"EDI has tapped into the video surveillance of Afterlife. I have eyes on everything now."**_

"Alright, time to set the trap. Miranda time to go to work."

Miranda stood up from her seat, gave Merrill one last touch on the shoulder and walked away. '_Alright, first bait is set. Time to get noticed.'_

Less than two steps into the club he was nearly run over by an over eager human. "Do you have any tickets for Expel 10?" The man was practically begging.

Crossing his arms he gave the man a stern look. "What's it to you?"

The man's eyes widened. "Please, you gotta give them to me. I'll pay you whatever you want! I met this incredible asari a last night…I just…I just can't get her out of my mind! I heard she loves the music of Expel 10. Please, if you got the tickets give them too me please!"

The man was basically crawling all over him. Giving him a none to light shove he put the man flat against the wall and then the floor. "Get lost," he growled raising a fist. "I already knocked that turian back there on his ass and won't hesitate to do so again."

Leaving the man on the ground he made his way further into the club. Around the back of the club he vaguely saw a human man approach Merrill. _**"Don't let him give you anything Merrill."**_ Tali told the elf. _**"It will more than likely be spiked with something. Just keep denying him whatever he wants until he goes away."**_

To her credit Merrill did exactly what she was told. The man offered her a drink, to which she denied. Then he tried to sit down, to which she then gave some excuse which made him stand again. The man made a few more attempts, all of which she denied, before he finally seemed to think it was pointless and walked away in a huff.

"Don't be like that beautiful – I got more than enough creds for you. We'll go back to my place. I got simple tastes, for the most part.

A turian was trying, seemingly unsuccessfully, to pick up an asari dancer as he walked through the throngs of dancing people. "Back off asshole!" The asari cursed pushing the turian back. "I'm a dancer, not a hooker!"

This did nothing to deter the turian who only smiled at her reaction. "You got a mouth on you girl! I'll enjoy watching you put it to better use!"

Forcing his way between the two he forced the turian back. "The lady asked you to leave her alone. I advise you do so before you get hurt."

Sneering the turian stepped up to him. "What the hell? I'm just looking for a good time – this isn't your business anyway human. Why don't you stay back before you get hurt."

As with most big mouths, he was all talk and no action. The lazy jab he threw at Shepard gave the Spectre more than enough time to counter. Catching the arm mid-strike he stepped in twisting the arm to an unnatural angle which brought the turian down to his knees. "Ahh! You son of a-" A quick jab to his face shut the turian up and let him keep hold of the twisted arm with one hand.

"Now beg forgiveness from the nice lady." Shepard demanded of the kneeling turian.

The turian looked back and forth between him and the asari, but still didn't say anything. Putting more pressure on the arm he had the turian wincing in pain. "Alright! I'm sorry!"

Another quick jab to the face and more pressure on his arm had the turian nearly in tears. "Now this time mean it asshole."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Letting go of the turian he gave him one last kick in the ass sending him towards the door. "Good, now get the hell out of here."

The asari was opening smiling as she watched the wounded turian try to gather what remained of his pride and walk out of the club. "Thanks for that," she said coming up to him and running a hand along the lapels of his suit. "When you get the chance, come and see me in the back. I'll give you a private show you won't forget. Free of charge." Caressing his face one last time she left him standing there and went back towards one of the raised platforms.

_**"Keelah Shepard. That was…whoa."**_

_**"You should see this Shepard. I swear our little quarian engineer is blushing underneath her helmet from that little dis – ouch!"**_

_** "Shut up Garrus! No one asked you. Anyone have eyes on our target yet?"**_

The table at which Thane, Hawke, and Jacob had been sitting was vacant and each man had made his way seemingly nonchalantly around the bar.

_**"No sign of her yet."**_

_** "Nothing."**_

_** "Nope."**_

Risking a glance to the back again he saw that Merrill was once again putting off another would be suitor, this time a turian. And once again she managed to put push off all attempts at seductions. She was really pulling this innocence card off well. But Morinth was taking the bait. He would have to step it up a bit.

Making his way over to the bar he waved the bar tender over. "What'll you have friend?"

The people standing next to the bar looked somewhat bored and off in their own world. Maybe he could turn that to his advantage. "Looks like a good crowd tonight, but they looked bored. Bored people don't really tend to spend much money."

This got the bartender's attention. "And I take you got an idea on how to fix that?"

He had him. "Put a round of drinks on the house, nothing to expensive but a free shot of something cheap for everyone. Show's that you appreciate everyone's business and will get them back to the bar. On top of that your rep improves and in the end you'll make more money by close."

The bartender looked like he was considering what he said. "Maybe worth a try once. But if this don't work it's all going on your tab." Singling to the DJ to turn the music down the bartender shouted over the music. "Listen up everyone! We love having you all here, so to keep this party going we're giving everyone a free round on the house!"

The music was barely back to half its original volume before nearly half of the club was stampeding towards the bar. Shepard just barely managed to duck out of the way before he was run over by a very intoxicated krogan. We'll, if that didn't get him noticed he didn't know what would.

* * *

From the shadows a lone set of eyes feasted on the scene of withering bodies before her. This club had proven to be an excellent hunting ground. There were so many here that could wet her appetite. She supposed that she should slow down slightly. But the bitch had been so close to her on Illium that she didn't have the time to hunt or to taste her victims. She would've hunted on board the ship, but that would've been a mistake. Too confined an area, too easy to lead back to her. So she waited for her chance to hunt on Omega. She was so starved by the time she got here that she immediately sought out and claimed her first within hours of getting off the ship.

That same night she met Nef. The innocent human girl had held her off for a few days. And the hunt for her had been nearly as exquisite as the young herself. But then Nef's mother had started yelling to everyone who'd listen that her daughter was murdered. This was not good for her. She would've gone to see to the mother, but she was far too old and too plain to bother with. Plus, no seemed to take her seriously anyway. But still, it would be in her best interest to lay low for a time.

At least that had been her original idea when she came to the club tonight. She would find another innocent and this time take her time with her hunt and seduction. But now…her mouth was nearly watering with delight. It was rare that she could one such individual who could make her body ache with want just by looking at them. Too find two in one night…she was nearly salivating on the floor.

The first was the human male. While not her normal choice for prey, this one was a hunter just like her. He was strong, manipulative. He had a strength to him she hadn't tasted in a century. He had an air of confidence about him that was only gained through the trials of fighting. As soon as he stepped foot into the club he had drawn attention to him just by being there. The men stepped wide of him while women flocked to him. He was strong too. Which he more than proved by knocking two turian's on their asses. And he was manipulative as well. Getting a free round of drinks, that took skill. And to top it all off, he wasn't hard on the eyes either. Hunting prey was fun, but hunting a hunter…that was pleasure few things could top.

And then there was the human female. It always amazed her just how genetically diverse the humans were. That was shy when they came on the galactic scene and had found a place amongst the star's many asari started grabbing up humans left and right. And this human proved just how diverse they could get. Pointed ears shown just out through the stands of her braided black hair. Her young nearly flawless face was covered by intricate markings that only seemed to add to her beauty. And she was timid, naïve. The friend she came with had abandoned her early in the night. And since her departure the petite human had turned down offer after offer, preferring instead to sit in the back and watch.

Oohh, decisions, decisions. She really shouldn't be going after either. But a chance like either of them could be gone or claimed the next day. She couldn't stand the thought of losing either. She would take at least one tonight and then when her thirst was quenched she would savor the hunt of the other. Yes…that is what she would do.

Stepping out from the darkness Morinth set her eyes on her prey. Yes…this would be a pleasure.

* * *

**Another chapter down!I was going to try and do all of Omega in one shot, but things just started rolling especially towards the end. On the note of Aria, she's the Queen of Omega and she didn't get to that spot by being soft, a fact that I don't think was hit up enough within the games (I know its a minor part of the overall story, but I wanted to show how ruthless she was).  
**

**And now I'm leaving the next chapter up to you guys! Who will Morinth go after? Merrill, Shepard, or perhaps someone else? Leave me a review and let me know what you guys want to see! I'm leaning towards one character in particular, but I can go either way.**

**Hope that you all like the chapter! Drop me a line and let me know what you all think! See you in the next chatper!**


	9. Omega Part II

**Just want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter, and all of you who has added this story to your favorites or altered to this story! I appreciate all of you more than you can imagine! You all are the reason that I keep on writing!  
**

**Apollo Wings: Thanks again my friend! I love hearing what you think and your little critiques.  
**

**aDarkOne: Whoa...that was a long review. Love it. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story as well.  
**

**Talon5krrde: Thank you for pointing those little 'oops' to me. I try my best to avoid little 'oops' like that. Hopefully you're still enjoying the story!**

**Reason for rating: Violence, language, sexual themes, light drug suggestion (its Omega people!)  
**

"Normal Talking" ; '_POV Thoughts'_ ; "_Talking in foreign language to POV"_**_ ; _****"Talking over intercom****"**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Shepard was getting close to calling this mission a 'no-show'. The crew had been staking out the VIP of Afterlife for nearly two hours now, and still there was no sign of Morinth. He'd caused as much of a disturbance as he possible could without getting thrown out. He'd manipulated the bartender into giving out free drinks and a group of stupid turian thugs to take a hike. Meanwhile Merrill had been sitting by herself still nursing the same drink Miranda had given her at the beginning of the night. According to Samara, Morinth shouldn't have been able to resist one of them, let alone both of them. The reason he could think of why she hadn't come out from the shadow was that she wasn't here in the first place.

_**"Shepard, we might have a hit."**_ Tali's voice rang in his ear.

Leaning back in his seat he brought his drink up to his lips. "Who and where?"

_**"It's an asari. She must've been hiding in the back areas where there's no surveillance. Using the description given to us by Samara, estimated 94.3% probability that this is Morinth."**_

They got her. Setting down his drink he looked around trying to spot her. "Who's she heading towards Tali."

_**"She's going for-"**_

* * *

Merrill was starting to get used to this place. The music which had at first hurt her sensitive ears was now making her want to sway slightly in time with the beats. This place…she'd never been anywhere that could've compared. Even the Hanged Man paled in comparison. The people here seemed so…well almost like they belonged in High Town. Yet what they were doing here, not even those who visited the Hanged Man regularly would do the same.

Women and men alike of all races were dressed like they belonged at the Blooming Rose. Alcohol was flowing freely. And she also saw the most peculiar thing. People were lining up little lines of red powder…and thing sniffing it. And whenever someone did it they would throw their head back and shout like they had just won a battle. Such a strange thing.

She was so nervous when Miranda had left her on her own. She had said that she could do this; that she wanted to do this. But being left alone in this place. Even when she went to the Hanged Man Isabella or Hawke always accompanied her. This was her first time truly being on her own. Of course she wasn't truly alone she guessed. She could see Hawke, Thane, Jacob, and Shepard across the bar. But none of them could approach her or even acknowledge her presence.

"Now what is a beautiful girl like you doing all alone?"

Sighing she looked up at the source of the deep voice. This time it wasn't a human, or a turian, but a strange creature that she'd not seen yet. Its head was almost twice as tall as her own and it had four beady eyes staring at her. It…it wasn't an attractive creature by any stretch of the imagination.

"I'm waiting for my friend to come back." She said using the same line she'd been using all night to drive suitors away.

She'd always been envious when she and Isabella would go to the Hanged Man and man after man, and even some women, would come up to Isabella and, well, proposition her. Isabella had told her that it was not a good thing; in fact she said it was downright annoying. She never truly believed her until tonight. It was flattering to have so many come up to her, especially seeing as how almost everyone besides Hawke, Isabella, and Varric avoid her like she was diseased. But now it was truly getting annoying. Oh, she so wished Hawke could be by her side right now.

"I'm sure that your 'friend' won't mind if I take their seat until they come back." The creature didn't even wait for her to say anything. It just took the seat across from her setting down two drinks in the process. "After all, this place is dangerous for someone as young and innocent as you. Surely your 'friend' wouldn't want you to be left alone."

Creator's…she could smell this, thing, from clear across the table. "I – I appreciate it. But – "

"Here," pushing one glass towards her, he picked up the other. "A drink for you."

"_**Merrill, whatever you do, don't drink it."**_ Tali's voice hissed in her ear as she looked down into the dark liquid.

"I'm sorry but-"

"What? You got a problem with batarian's little human?"

His four eyes were no longer soft. They were hard. As if he was trying to bore a hole right through her. "No I-"

"You got a lot of nerve human." He hissed reaching across the table and making a grab for her, which she just barely managed to evade. "Now you come here before – aaahhh!"

The hand that was reaching for her was suddenly twisted behind his back. His face came down hard on the table once, twice, and then a third time. Standing just to the side and behind her would be attacker was an asari. She had the, what did he call himself again? A batarian? Yes. She had his arm trapped behind his back with one hand while her other hand held the back of his head.

"I suggest that you apologize to the lady. Right now." Her voice was just barely above a whisper, but the even Merrill could hear the threat in her voice.

When he didn't say anything the asari did something behind his back and a moment later he was screaming one apology after another begging for her forgiveness.

Getting what she wanted the asari slammed his head down hard on the table once more before throwing him off the seat and to the floor. She then picked up both drink's he'd brought to the table and threw first one and then the other on top of him. Her foot then came down on his neck hard. "Don't ever let me see you around her again, batarian filth. Now get the fuck out of here before I decide to show you what real pain is." The batarian didn't even try to put up a fight. As soon as her foot left his neck he made a mad dash going as far away as possible from them both.

With the threat gone the asari turned back to her. All of the anger and violence that Merrill had scene on her face when she attacked the man was gone. When the asari looked at her, her face was warm and inviting. "I'm sorry about that," she said nodding twitching her head towards the batarian. "Batarian's have about as much decency as a vorcha; and they look just as bad as well. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"_**Merrill, that's Morinth."**_ Tali's voice made her stiffen up as if someone had cast Petrify on her. This nice woman was murderer? _**"Don't let her exterior fool you Merrill. Remember what Samara told us about her. Just say what we planned out before you left. And key an ear open for anything the others have to tell you. Remember Merrill, we're all here with you on this one."**_

Morinth was still standing next to the seat she vacated. The blush that stained Merrill's cheeks was not fake. "Oh, I'm sorry." She stammered. "I – ummm. Please."

Giving her a wide smile Morinth took the vacated seat. "It's alright. I could tell right when your friend brought you here that this was not your type of place."

"You – you've been watching me?" Creator's…why couldn't she keep her voice steady?

"I come here often," Morinth said leaning back. "Sometimes I meet someone who catches my eye. But can never hold my attention for long. You my dear…you are without a doubt the most captivating person here."

Unbridled Merrill felt her body responding to the complement. _Elgar'nan_! What was happening to her? She hadn't blushed this much since the first time that she and Hawke – well. Since their first night together. It was then that she felt it. The compulsion so slight that she almost missed it. This Morinth was using some form of compulsion against her. But now that she knew what her magic felt like, she could defend herself against further attacks on her mind.

"Tell me," Morinth continued. "What's your name pretty one. And if this place is not too your liking, then why have you come?"

'_Remember what they told you to say Merrill.'_ She fought hard to remember what they'd told her to say. "My name is Merrill. My friend, Miranda, told me that I had to get out more often. So she…brought me here."

"And why does she think you don't get out much, Merrill." Her name rolled off the asari's lips as if she were savoring it.

Creator's, she was blushing again. '_Focus Merrill!'_ She cursed herself. '_She's pressing just slightly against your mind just slightly.'_ Not meeting the asari's eyes she wordlessly wove another ward around her mind. Without speaking an incantation her magic was incredibly weakened, but it should hold for a short time.

"I – well I'm not use to – that is I do well with people I don't know." '_Creator's Merrill, focus already! Don't let her get into your head!' _"I usually just stay home and work."

"And what is it that you do sweet thing?"

"I'm, well. I try to be an artist." Activating her omni-tool, at least she didn't have the urge to jump whenever she activated it anymore. Copying what Tali had shown her a picture of an unfinished sculpture appeared. "I've been working on this."

Morinth leaned forward taking a good look at what she was showing her. "I knew it," she said grinning. "Only a true artist would have the strength to create such a fantastic work of art, let alone be brave enough to place it on your face." One blue hand reached across the table gently tracing the lines on her face.

The force on her mind increased slightly with the woman's touch. She had to try very hard not to push the woman's hand away. Only Hawke had traced her markings like Morinth was doing now. Hawke was the only one she wanted to do such an…intimate act. But to her up most embarrassment she felt her body responding warmly to Morinth's touch. Creator's what was wrong with her? Did Morinth already plant a seed in her mind?

"Would you care for another drink my dear? I see that yours is empty."

It was as the fingers left her face that she realized that she'd had her eyes closed. What was wrong with her? Why was she responding this way? How could Morinth have gotten into her mind so easily?

"_**Order a Red Sun Cosmo." **_Miranda's voice echoed in her ears. _**"It is a light drink, something that you can have and not cause too many problems."**_

"I'll have a Red Sun Cosmo," she said echoing Miranda.

Morinth smiled at her choice. "Alright, stay here my pretty one." Rising she lightly brushed her fingers against her shoulder sending yet another shiver through her. "I promise to be back soon."

"_**Merrill! Are you alright?"**_ Hawke's voice sounded desperate as Morinth walked away.

"Yes," she whispered looking around and trying to find him. He was sitting across the room from her. She felt no small pang of jealousy run through her as she noticed a nearly naked asari dancing a few inches from him. "Does she have to be so close to you Hawke?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Hawke immediately moved over putting a few more feet between himself and the dancer. _**"Sorry about that. But…are you okay Merrill?"**_

Nodding to herself, she picked up the empty glass. Brining the glass towards the edge of the table she broke an edge of glass against the table. Pulling off her left glove she ran her finger along the sharpened glass creating a small gash across her finger. Closing her eyes she drew on her bloodmagic. Using her magic she tried to cleanse whatever Morinth had done to her as well as placing an enhanced ward on her mind, before casting a quick small wave of healing across her thumb healing the open wound.

"I'll be alright," she sounded much more confident than she felt. "I think I understand her power now."

"_**Then be ready," **_Shepard said. _**"Because she's on her way back to you now."**_

Hastily pulling her glove back on she tried her best to look normal as Morinth returned setting a strangely red colored drink in front of her. "So, you're an artist." Morinth comment as Merrill picked up her glass and tentatively took a sip. Creator's….it was good! "Are there any artist that you follow?"

Setting her drink down she nodded. "Yes. I really like the artist –" _'Oh, no. What was his name again? Forca? Fort? Forta? Yes! That was it!' _"Forta."

Morinth leaned back a pleased smile gracing her lips. "I didn't think anyone around here knew of him. He's absolutely sublime in his work. With him as a guide I'm sure you will reach greatness one day. But now tell me," Morinth took a long sip of her own blue colored drink. "What do you find that inspires you to art."

Shepard's voice cut her off before she could say anything. _**"Say that your inspiration is a music Merrill. And that you love a group called Expel 10."**_

"I – I like to listen to music. I really love a group called Expel 10." She said taking her cues from Shepard.

Morinth's face suddenly changed. For a brief second she looked like a starving _halla_ that had discovered an apple tree. She…really did not like that look. But just as quickly as it came it went as well and her face was once again a mask of pleasantness. "What do you say to this sweet thing? You finish that drink of yours. And then we go back to my place and I can show you some pieces of art from my private collection."

"_**Do not go with her right away young one,"**_ This time is was Samara's voice she heard. _**"Morinth is a hunter and has painted you as an innocent. Being too straight forward now will make her cautious. Reject her offer once or twice and then accept."**_

"I – I don't think I should." Playing with the drink in her hands Merrill didn't meet Morinth's eyes. "I mean…my friend is waiting for me and I – I don't think she'd be happy if I wasn't here when she comes back."

"Oh, don't be like that," the pressure, the compulsion on her mind intensified. "Besides, your friend left you here, alone, a long time ago. She doesn't care about you my sweet. Now come on. I'm growing bored of this place. Come with me and we will find our own fun."

"_**Ask where her place is Merrill,"**_ Shepard told her.

"Where is you place?" She asked echoing Shepard.  
"Not far from here," Morinth shrugged. Standing from her seat the asari walked around the table until she was standing right next to her. "We'll have to take a cab. But I promise to have you in bed by your bedtime little one."

The compulsion was getting hard and harder to keep at bay. Merrill knew that she could easily defend herself against it if she used her magic right now. But then that would give her away. No, she needed to focus. "Ok," taking her the offered hand she got up from her seat. "Let's go."

* * *

If there was a true meaning behind the words 'extremely frustrating', Hawke had just found them. It was sitting in bar, having a half-naked extremely sexualized being dancing right in front of you, and having to watch the love of your life get picked up by another person…and all the while you couldn't do a thing but sit back and watch. Yeah…the very definition of frustrating.

_** "There moving out." **_Shepard informed them all. _**"Looks like Morinth took the bait. We'll hang back a minute as they leave. Tali, hack into the local cab company. Rent out all but one cab. As soon as she's take one the rest of us will take the others and head after them. Merrill's tracking device should lead us right to her home."**_

Morinth's hand dipped low onto Merrill's lower back as the two made their way out of the club. Maker…please let this end soon.

* * *

Tali was standing with Garrus in the meeting hall of the Normandy. The center table was filled with a large 3D projection of the Omega station, which was currently zoomed in on the area surrounding Afterlife. Within the projection were six indicator lights, each one representing the real time location of Shepard, Miranda, Merrill, Hawke, Thane, Samara and Jacob. Live feeds from the security cam's were also on display in front of the projection. She watched as Morinth guided Merrill out of Afterlife, Merrill's indicator light on the 3D representation was slowly moving through the station.

"Are you truly okay with this Tali?" Garrus asked watching the same display she was. "I mean, we are kind of throwing her to the proverbial varren here."

Hacking into the nearby cab rental she put a block on all of the cabs save one per Shepard's orders. "We have to trust in them Garrus," she said focusing on her task. "From the few stories they've told us, it sounds like this sort of thing is a, what is the human saying, 'a walk in the park', for them. We have to trust that they can handle this, just as they are putting their trust in us that we will not let them down."

On the projection Merrill's indicator had her approaching the cab station outside of Afterlife. Activating her com link she reached out to the others. "They've reached the cab rental station. You're clear to follow."

_**"Copy."**_

_Keelah_…even hearing Shepard's voice made her…well she wasn't really sure what it made her feel. Seeing him again on Freedom's Progress made her nearly burst with joy with the knowledge that her friend and Commander was still alive. And then when he came through and saved her life on Haestrom…her feelings began to change. Whenever she was near him, or whenever he came to talk to her she…she didn't know what it was she felt. But she wanted to feel it again and again.

"-ello? Garrus to Tali. Anyone home?"

_Keelah_, Garrus's clawed finger was nearly touching her face shield. "I'm fine," she said quickly stepping away from him. "I just…umm, right. The mission. Just focusing on the mission."

Garrus just sat there looking at her for a few moments before shaking his head and going back to observing the projection. "Whatever you say Tali. Whatever you say."

On the projection Merrill's indicator began to move fast. "She's on cab." Pulling up her omni-tool she increased the strength of the signal coming off of Merrill's tracker. "Move fast everyone; they're putting distance between you all."

Shepard and the others arrived at the cab station. The six lights split into two groups of three and began following Merrill across Omega. _**"We're on route Tali,"**_ Shepard informed. _**"Where are they heading?"**_

Focusing in on Merrill's indicator she tried her best to theorize where they would be going. "It looks like they are heading for – " Merrill's indicator disappeared from the project. "What the? Oh no no no no no." Activating her omni-tool her fingers began going faster than ever.

* * *

"What do you mean she just disappeared Tali?" Shepard demanded while still trying to keep flying in a straight line. Samara was sitting in the seat next to him riding shotgun while Hawke was sitting in the back.

_**"I don't know what to tell you Shepard."**_ Tali was panicking. _**"One moment her signal was coming through strong and the next it just vanished. I have no idea where she is!"**_

From the back of the car Hawke let loose a low rumble of words that Shepard's translator didn't pick up. But going off the tone of his voice…he had no doubt that Hawke was cursing up a storm. "I thought you said that she would be safe." Hawke hissed apparently done with his rant.

_**"Shepard, this is Garrus. Last location we had of Merrill had her going into Eclipse territory. When I was running back on Omega Eclipse used large range jamming devices. They are extremely powerful, we won't be able to get through them. But they require so much power to run that they have to be tied into the main power grid."**_

Trying to find any sign of the cab Morinth took Shepard slowed down a bit. "Tali, you heard the man."

_**"Wait…Shepard are you tell me too…"**_

"That's right Tali. I'll apologize to Aria later, but right now I want you to the cut the power to this side of Omega. Rolling blackout until we find her again."

* * *

The door Morinth led them through brought them into a room that could make even Hawke's estate in High Town look like a rundown shack. The place was completely clean, no dirt, no rats, everything cleaned and folded perfectly. Although…come to think of it everything on board the Normandy was like this too. Was everyone obsessed with cleaning?

Her musing was cut off as Morinth came up behind her, took her arm, and led "Come here little one. I want to show you some of the things I've collected over the years. I know as a fellow artist…you will definitely enjoy my collection."

Morinth led her to another area of the room. The first thing she noticed was the statue standing nearly twice as tall as she. "It was a gift from a suitor," Morinth explained leading her over to it. "The statue's got more personality than he did. But still, in the end he managed to impress me enough…and we both got what we wanted in the end."

_**"Keep stalling her Merrill!" **_Tali's voice was anxious. _**"We're working on try to find you! Somehow the single that you're giving off, the one allowing us to track you, is being blocked! You must stall her until we can find you again!"**_

"It's….it's beautiful." She lied. The statue was hideous by her standards.

Morinth grinned as she led her further around the room. Most of the pieces Morinth was showing her…were not all that interesting. That was until she brought her just before a low burning fire place. On the mantle above the fire place was a sword that looked ancient. Definitely not suitable for combat anymore, but she could still see the keen edge of the blade.

"I use to be heavy into dueling," Morinth placed an arm around her shoulder as the two looked at the display. "I love the moment you see it in your opponent's eyes; he knows you're better and he's going to die."

That sent a chill down her spine nearly to her toes. Swallowing the lump in her throat she reached out and gently traced the edge of the blade with her finger.

"You shouldn't touch that li-"

"Ah!"

Jerking her hand back from the blades edge she held her bleeding left hand. Morinth pulled her hand up to take a look at the injury. "I told you not to touch it." She hissed as blood began to drip. "I don't have any medigel here. But let me find something to wrap that up."

As soon as Morinth's back was turned Merrill closed her eyes and brought forth her bloodmagic once again. Morinth had been trying to get into her mind the entire trip here, and her wards were starting to fail. "Please," she hissed hoping that Hawke, or Shepard, or Tali could hear her. "Please hurry."

* * *

Tali was now on her third try in accessing Omega's power grid. "Come on you little _bosh'tet!_" And she was failing. This station may have been in worse condition than most of the quarian fleet, but its security was amazingly top rate.

_**"Ms. 'Zorah. I believe that I may be of assistance in this matter."**_

Throwing a rather disdainfully glance at this ship's cancer she focused back in on trying to find another route in. "Not right now." She hissed. The last thing she needed was to accept the help of an AI. She'd been hacking Geth since this before this thing even existed.

_**"Ms. Zorah. An organic can only run optimal when focusing on a small number of tasks. I can run thousands of run times against thousands of security measures every second." **_EDI continue even though Tali was trying her best to ignore her. _**"I believe that by working together we will be able to break through Omega's security defenses."**_

"Tali," Garrus stepped up beside her. "I know that _it _may not be your favorite thing in the galaxy. But if we don't find Merrill fast she could be in danger."

'_Damn it. He's right.'_ She cursed running into yet another fire wall. "EDI…follow my path and run dummy programs against the firewall. Try to find me a way in."

"_**Acknowledge Ms. 'Zorah. Running program now."**_

* * *

"Does that feel better little one." Morinth had taken her left glove off, exposing her skin to allow her to treat the wound on her hand. "The cut wasn't nearly as deep as I thought. I'm glad you're okay little one."

One of Morinth's hand's kept hold of hers as the other started slowly traveling up her arm sending shivers wherever she touched. Again she felt herself involuntarily react to her touch. Creator's, she was tingling in a way that only Hawke could do before.

The hand that was traveling up her arm reached her collar bone and torturously went behind her neck. "I love the clubs." Morinth was so close to her that she need only whisper to be heard. "The people, the movement, the heat. Everyone losing themselves in the beat of the music, surrendering to the sensations of those around them. I can still hear the bass, like the drums of a great hunt it calls to all. But in here, my sanctuary, it's muted. Safe. Does being here, with me, make you feel safe little one?"

Morinth's bare skin on hers was driving her insane. Her blue lips were so intoxicating, so close. She wanted…no needed to close those last few crucial inches between them. But…she couldn't. But why couldn't she? She needed to do something…but what? She hadn't felt like this since the last time she and Hawke – Hawke! The mission. Her barriers were down. Somehow Morinth had gotten past them again! She needed too…she needed t…she nee…

"Let me make you feel safe little one." Morinth whispered closing those last few inches so their lips could – and then all of the lights died at once casting them both in total darkness.

Morinth's warmth went away from her like a shot. "Oh goddess. Not again."

* * *

_**"Shepard! It worked. We have her location."**_

Hearing Tali's voice over the com, Shepard dropped the air brakes on the skycar and took off like a bullet down road path. "Tell me where she is Tali."

_**"Her signal hasn't moved since it came back up. Uploading her location to your omni-tool Shepard."**_

His omni-tool blinked to life as the message was received. That map that she sent him had Merrill's location no more than a few minutes from their current location. "Miranda, give Thane a good view of the apartment from the outside. Thane, Concussive rounds only for now. Once we get in, you wait to take a shot until I tell you too."

_**"Acknowledged Commander."**_ Thane came back.

"Is Merrill okay?" Hawke asked leaning forward slightly in his seat.

"Tali, how's Merrill doing?" He asked relaying Hawke's question.

_** "Her vitals are all still strong Shepard. There was a spike in her heart rate as soon as we found her again. But it is slowly falling back into acceptable ranges."**_

"You get that Hawke?" Shepard asked dodging more than a few slow moving skycars.

"Yeah," Hawke said leaning back into his seat and putting his heavy pistol into his lap. "Let's go and get her."

* * *

"There, that's better." Morinth said setting down the candle she had just lit. "I love Omega…but the power around here is unstable at the best of times."

Merrill was keeping a small distance between them. The lights going out had been a gift from the Creator's. She'd been able to use the darkness to tap into her bloodmagic yet again and recover her wards and strengthen them yet again. She'd never met anyone who could use compulsion to the same degree that Morinth was.

"Although…I must admit that the candle light provides a much more…satisfying environment." Having set the last of the candles down Morinth once again came over to her. "Don't you little one?"

'_Focus on Hawke Merrill! Don't let her get into your head again!'_ She willed. "Yes…" she mumbled trying to think of something, anything, to distract Morinth just long enough for the other's to arrive.

"Well, I didn't mean to let that little blackout spoil our mood little one," Once again the two were but a hair's breadth from one another. _Elgar'nan_! How did Morinth manage to get so close to her again? "Besides, this dim light only seems to enhance the mood."

Merrill could feel the pressure on her mind return ten-fold. The closer Morinth got, the more she talked, the greater the pressure was on her mind. Soon she wouldn't have a choice. She would have to expose her magic in order to defend herself.

Trying to put distance between them, she was stopped as Morinth tightly gripped her arm. "Not yet my little one," she cooed. "The fun is just about to begin. And I grow tired of chasing you only to have you slip away. So," Morinth closed her eyes. When they snapped open again Mornith's normal eyes were gone, in their place was nothing more than black pools of nothingness. "Look into my eyes and tell me you want me. Tell me that you'd do anything for me. That you would lie for me, steal for me, kill for me, die for me. Anything I want, you will do."

The pressure on her mind was unbearable. She wanted to kiss Morinth, wanted to serve her, wanted to do whatever this blue goddess wanted. _**"Merrill! The others are just outside the door! Don't hold back any more!"**_

Tali's voice snapped Merrill out of the fog Morinth had cast on her mind. Drawing in on her magic she drew from her blood soaking the bandage on her arm. "You're not my type murderer." She hissed drawing deeply on the blood.

Morinth drew back from her in shock, and then again at seeing her face. Merrill didn't need to question why. She knew that her eyes were whirling pools of blood. "What the-"

Merrill didn't give her chance to say anything. Lightning surged down her right arm, exploding out her fingertips and taking Morinth right in the chest sending her clear across the room and into the far wall. "You bitch!" Morinth screamed standing up and sending her own ball of magic across the room.

Merrill wasn't able to move out of the way fast enough. The small ball of energy hit her like a charging _halla_ sending her rolling backwards over the couch effectively knocking the air out of her lungs. Before she could move again her body was encased in the strange blue of these peoples magic and she was lifted off the ground as if she was a leaf on the wind.

"Who sent you here bitch!" Morinth screamed. All kindness was gone from her face, replaced instead by a hatred that belonged only demons. "Did that bitch set you up to this? How did she find me again so quickly?"

Whatever was holding her up began tightening like a snake on its prey. Focusing as hard as she could despite the pain she managed to create a small ball of fire in the palm of her right hand before sending it straight for Morinth. The attack surprised her enough that she lost focus and whatever was holding Merrill disappeared as Morinth was forced to dodge the incoming flame. Lying on the ground Merrill fought hard to catch her breath. Whatever that was…it had nearly crushed her.

A hiss, followed by heavy foot falls filled the room. Looking up her heart leapt in joy at the sight of Shepard, Hawke, and Samara marching into the room. Well…Hawke more so than the others. "Morinth!" Samara hissed at the sight of the other asari.

Morinth moved faster than Merrill had ever seen. She was in one place one second, then by the fire place the next, and then she had Merrill by the neck and a blade at her throat. Creator's…she didn't even see her move! How did she get the blade to her throat so quickly!

Having a firm hold with one arm around her neck and the other with the blade to her throat Morinth finally addressed everyone else. "Mother."

Wait. What? This…this murderer was Samara's…daughter? Samara's face twisted up into an ugly scowl. "Do not call me that Morinth! You lost the right to do so whe-"

"When I refused to be do what was expected of me?" The blade pressed harder against her neck. "I am the genetic destiny of the asari! But they are not ready to accept it! So I must die is that it mother!"

"No!" Samara took another step forward, but stopped when the blade drew a slight amount of blood against Merrill's neck. "You had a choice Morinth. But you choose to be the one who murdered. You corrupted an entire village and left them to die. Using them as living shield to cover your cowardly escape."

"You should know mother." She hissed. "You were the one who killed them all."

"Enough of this," Shepard stepped forward, his weapon pointed right at the both of them. "Morinth, you only have one chance. Let Merrill go, and maybe we can all walk away from this."

Morinth laughed. "Haha. Don't make me laugh, whoever you are. My mother is a Justicar, she will kill me, or die in process, before trying to 'arrest' me. Besides…I would rather die than live like my sisters."

"Last chance Morinth." Shepard's voice was even and hard. Oh Creator's…would he really use that weapon with her in-between? Would he?

Morinth's grip tightened even more. "Go to hell, whoever you are."

"You first," One of Shepard's hands went to the side of his head. "Thane, now!"

Morinth crashed hard into her back. Her hand loosened just enough on her neck just enough for her to spin out of her hold. Gathering another surge of lightning in her hand she sent it point blank into the chest of Morinth. Her body flew like a bag of flour into the glass. Samara was there in an instant, Morinth's neck held firmly in her grip.

"Merrill!" She turned around just in time to be buried in Hawke's warm arms. Burying her face into his chest she held on to him as if he was her life line.

"A-and they – call me a…monster." Morinth's voice was wheezy and unsteady.

"May you find peace in the embrace of the goddess…my daughter." And then with a sickening snap…it was over.

Pulling herself out of Hawke's arms she turned in time to see the lifeless form of what was once Morinth crumble to the ground. Samara spared the corpse one last look before turning to the rest of them. "Thank you…all of you." Her voice sounded so…broken. "But please. Let us leave now. No matter what she was…she was still my daughter."

Giving her a curt nod Shepard brought his hand back to the side of his head. "This is Shepard. Mission complete. Have everyone assemble back aboard the Normandy. We leave as soon as everyone is accounted for."

Merrill was only too happy to hear him say that. She wanted to leave this place, and these memories, behind her.

* * *

**Well...what did you all think?**

**Please leave a review! Open to anything (even a few word short review)! Suggestions, critiques, whatever you guys want I want to know what you think!**

**See y'all in the next chapter!**


	10. Aftermath

**Another chapter out pretty fast...hope this keeps up!**

**This was an unplanned chapter...I was hit with an instant wave of inspiration for the majority of chapter when I read the review from Dur'id The Druid on the last chapter. So you see...leave a review if you like!**

**Also thank you to my dear friend and faithful reviewer Apollo Wings! And our guest reviewer on the last chapter. Don't know who you are but thank you for the review!**

**Reason for rating: Language  
**

"Normal Talking" ; '_POV Thoughts'_ ; "_Talking in foreign language to POV"_**_ ; _****"Talking over intercom****"**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hawke's back hit the mat on the ground hard enough to knock every last ounce of air out of his lungs. Above him Thane was staring down with his black eye stare giving away absolutely zero emotion. "Your movements are well trained." The drell said giving him space to regain his feet. "Your reactions are refined, but you are slow on your retractions. This slight hesitation gives your opponents an opening to counter you. Now stand, and again."

Suppressing more than a few groans Hawke managed to unsteadily rise to his feet. Raising his hands he squared off with his trainer again. The cargo area of the Normandy had been converted into a sort of training are for everyone on board. The area nearest to the elevator had been set up with a large training mat for hand to hand combat, along one side of the ship a firing range was set up with nine target dummies at the far end of the ship. At the moment only four people were down here though. Himself, Thane, Grunt, and Jacob; although the latter two were merely standing on the sidelines watching Thane thoroughly kick his ass over and over again.

Stepping in quickly he threw a quick jab at Thane, only to have the drell catch his arm midair. In the next instant Thane had managed to knock the wind out of him with a well-aimed kick to his midsection and then put him back onto his back with a quick sweep to the back of his legs. On the side lines he could hear Shepard and Jacob, neither of them were trying very hard, or at all, to hide their amusement.

Although if he was entirely truthful, he had kind of asked for this. They'd left Omega two days ago now heading for yet another station Shepard called the 'Citadel', and in those two days Hawke found himself completely bored out of his skull. But it wasn't just boredom that drove him to this training session. Ever since leaving Omega Merrill had become increasingly distant from everyone, including him. They still ate together, they tried sleeping in the same sleeper pod once but that didn't end well, and he tried to get her to open up about what happened. But she kept brushing him off. This was just like the time in the Fade when she turned against him taking a demons offer. She'd avoided him for nearly a week after that. He knew that she just needed time to adjust to what happened. He would still be there by her side, but he wouldn't push her.

A disconnected Merrill however only furthered his boredom, and restlessness. After he'd learned that Thane was considered one of the best assassin's in the galaxy, and being a kind of 'un-official assassin' himself, he wanted to learn from the master. Thane's manner of teaching was a bit more…practical than he was used too. The drell had led him down to the cargo hold, walked into the middle of the training area, and told him to attack. That of course…had ended badly. And it had only gotten worse since then. He had no idea just when Shepard and Jacob had showed up, or even how they'd heard of the training, but the two men had been their long enough to watch him eat the floor at least a half a dozen times now.

"Your hand to hand skills are impeccable." Thane noted standing a fair distance away from him. "Far beyond what I would've thought one of your age is capable of. Do not distress at having lost. I have twice the experience as you have years."

Rising once again to his feet Hawke tried to figure out what was the lesser of the two insults. The first that he just got his ass handed to him time and time again, or the fact that the one who did kicked his ass was at least twice his age. Rotating his shoulder he tried to get some feeling back into his arm. The training wasn't a total loss however. He did manage to pick up a few new techniques from Thane, rather bluntly. Now it was just a matter of trying to duplicate what Thane showed – did to him.

"But I believe that your current weakness lies not in your physical capabilities, but rather in your usage of modern weapons." Thane stated calmly walking away from him and towards the weapons bench. "Judging by the mission report filed by our XO Ms. Lawson, you were able to avoid enemy fire; however you had only a twenty-six percent hit ratio when using your chosen weapons. Wasted ammo like that can lead to your death my friend."

Following Thane over to the weapons, trying his best to conceal the limp Thane had just given him, Shepard and Jacob were standing with the weapons waiting for them. He immediately went to reach for the assault rifle Shepard had trained him with before, but Thane stopped him. "No, we try this," he said simply handing him over a smaller weapon. What had Shepard called…a heavy pistol?

"My Battle-brother shouldn't use such a pitiful weapon." Grunt shoved one of the large weapons on the table towards him. "Shotgun. The weapon of a true warrior!"

Maker this thing was heavy. Even heavier than the assault rifle he'd been using before. Thinking of it…Tali used this weapon didn't she? And she didn't look too much bigger than Merrill. How hard could it be? Thane didn't stop him, the drell merely stood off to the side muted.

Turning back in towards the main area of the cargo hold he took aim at the target dummies on the far side, aimed, pulled the trigger…and didn't hit any of the standing targets. "What the – " he murmured looking the weapon over. He pulled the trigger; he felt the weapon fire…so how was it that he didn't hit anything.

Grunt let out a full belly laugh, and Hawke suddenly felt as if he was at the bottom of a joke. "You expect to hit anything from that far with a shotgun battle-brother!" Grunt laughed. "That is a warrior's weapon! You need to be up close!"

Taking the weapon from his grip Thane marched across the expanse of the cargo hold until he was roughly half the distance to the targets. With three quick shots Thane managed to put down six of the nine standing targets. "The shotgun is a scatter weapon." Thane explained walking back towards them. "Good for in close combat. A weapon that you might in fact be well suited for." Giving the weapon back to him Thane gestured towards the targets. "You try."

Moving to be in roughly the same distance as Thane, he took aim at the three remaining targets. It took him four shots, but he managed to put the last three remaining targets down.

"I've seen worse shots." Jacob commented killing any elation he felt at even being able to hit the targets. "Usually thought, they're no older than a teenager, not an adult."

Dropping the shotgun on the table with probably more force than necessary he fixed Jacob with a glare. "Shut up Jacob. What's next?"

* * *

Merrill was sitting by herself with a cold bowl of…what she could only assume was soup before her. She wouldn't say that she was being anti-social…she just didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. What happened back on Omega with…with Morinth…it had shaken her greatly. No one…not sense the time the demon in the Fade turned her against Hawke, had managed to get into her head. She prided herself on always being in control of herself, but with hardly any effort someone had managed to get into her head and nearly kill her. Unfortunately Hawke was the one who took the blunt of her moods. But the Creator's had more than blessed her by fating them to meet that day on Sundermount.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Her heading snapped up so fast she could've sworn she heard her neck snap. Samara was standing next to the seat opposite her, a tray of food in her hands. Oh no, how long had she been standing there? She didn't mean to ignore her. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear y – I hope that you haven't been standing too long I…I'm rambling. I'll shut up now."

The normal stoic expression on her face broke for a second and Merrill could've sworn that she saw the asari's lips twitch upwards towards a smile. Setting her food down on the table Samara took her seat. Merrill couldn't help but stare opening at the food, or lack thereof, on her tray. There was a cup of what looked like tea, a small bowl of soup, and a slice of bread. There were starving elves in the Alienage who wouldn't even call what she had a full meal. "Is – is that all you're going to eat?"

Covering her mouth she couldn't meet the questioning gaze Samara threw at her. '_Stupid Merrill…think first before you speak!'_

"This is all I require." Samara answered simply tearing a small piece of bread off and chewing on it slowly. "Over the four centuries I've spent as a Justicar, I have been on the move constantly with little time to eat. I've hence trained my body to function on as little food as possible. This meal will keep me going for the day or more."

Sitting next to this woman who so represented Morinth, her mother none the less, set Merrill's already fragile nerves on edge. "I must you give you my deepest appreciation child." Samara said shocking Merrill into looking at her.

"W-what? What did I do?"

Setting her bread aside Samara took a small sip of her soup. "My arrangement was for Shepard to aid in my search for Morinth. You had no obligation to help me. But still, you did. And without your help my dear, I fear that Morinth would've escaped."

Merrill felt the heat rise instantly to her cheeks. Few, well only Hawke, Varric, and Isabelaa, actually said she did a good job on something. To hear someone else say it…whew, was it hot in here? "I-I don't think I did that much." She said shyly.

Samara shook her head. "You did far more than you think child. I greatly underestimated just how far Morinth's power had grown. Watching her…I doubt that anyone but you could've truly held her seduction at bay for as long as you did. And had it not been for you weakening her before I arrived, I don't know if I would've won in a duel between the two of us."

Her entire face was red…she was sure of it. Ducking her eyes slightly to try and hide her blush she barely caught a glimpse of Samara raising the cup of tea to her lips…and then making a slight face at the taste. "Is there something wrong with your tea?" She asked trying to pull herself together.

Setting her cup down the asari shook her head. "No my dear. I fear that I let it sit for too long and it has now gone cold. That is all."

"Oh, well I could – you know I…here let me see it." Taking the cup from Samara she placed her right index finger just over the surface of the cool liquid. Channeling her magic through her arm she focused a small flame at the end of her finger. Soon the surface of the tea was steaming with heat. Giving the cup a quick swirl of its contents she handed it back to Samara. "I-I hope it isn't too warm. It's hard to control my magic through my arm now to such a small degree. If it's too warm I can always cool it with ice…although I might make it too cold and then have to heat it up again an – and I'll shut up now."

Picking up the cup again Samara gave the steaming liquid a light breath before taking a small sip. "Your powers are simply a marvel." Samara said making Merrill blush all over again. "I must say… you are a gem little one."

Merrill's eyes snapped up. It wasn't Samara sitting across from her now. It was Morinth. The black skin tight suit that hinted at everything but at the same time showed nothing, her dark blue inviting lips that just begged to be kissed, and the eyes that just drew her in.

Crying out Merrill jumped back out of her seat. A much larger ball of fire gathered in her right hand ready to hurl at and destroy the creature. "Merrill! Are you okay?"

And just as suddenly as she appeared the image of Morinth was gone, once again replaced by Samara. The fire died in her hands as her back slumped against the wall. "What is going on here?"

Merrill didn't need to look to see that it was Miranda who'd just yelled. '_You blew it Merrill. You and Hawke finally find a home and you blew it. Now they're going to demand that you leave. After all the trouble Hawke went through…stupid, stupid Merrill.'_

A finger under her chin lifted her face and she found herself staring eye to eye with Samara. "It is nothing you need concern yourself with Miranda." Samara said letting her finger leave her chin.

Miranda didn't believe her. "What do you mean? I am the XO on this ship and I-"

"Please, Miranda." Samara's voice was soft, but it would be impossible not to notice the curt undertone to it. "I believe that something happened during our encounter with Morinth that is still troubling her. Let me deal with it."

Merrill felt the strong arms of the asari wrap around her small frame and lead her away from Miranda. "Just make sure that whatever this was – that it doesn't happen again." Miranda called out after them as Samara led her away.

Merrill's mind was blank as Samara led her…to wherever they were going. How could she nearly attack Samara? But she didn't see Samara back there…she saw Morinth. And…and it wasn't for the first time either.

By the time her mind caught up with her Samara's arm's removed themselves from around her. They were in the side room with the large window so you could see the stars. The room that Samara had pretty much claimed as her own since coming on board.

Taking her hand Samara led her towards the center of the room before taking a seat on the floor. "Come child, sit with me."

Not having much more of an option, seeing as how all of the furniture had been pushed to the side, Merrill took a seat directly across from the asari on the floor. Samara's face was completely devoid of emotion as the two sat together on the floor. "Tell me how long this has been going on for." Samara demanded, albeit with a soft voice. "How long have you been seeing Morinth?"

Merrill felt her body go still at the mere mention of the name. And to her utmost horror she felt _other_ parts of her body responding a bit too warmly to the name. "Since we left Omega," she sighed. There was no hiding it now. She'd hoped that she could get through this on her own. But she'd been failing at it…miserably. "At first I thought that it was just…feelings that would wear off. I thought I warded my mind well enough against her. But now… Whenever Hawke touches me I feel…disgusted. Not because he is touching me…but because it isn't _her_ who's touching me. I – I see her in my sleep. She calls out to me and I want to go to her. Just now I didn't see you…I saw _her_. And for a moment I felt such joy. This isn't right!"

Shooting up from the ground she started pacing the small room. "I shouldn't feel dirty from Hawke's touch! I love him with every fiber of my being! But my mind and body still cries out for _her!_ Why? Why is this happening to me?!" Stopping next to the wall her head fell none too gently against the cool metal surface. "This isn't right!" She yelled punching the wall with her right hand. "I thought I protected my mind. And just to be safe I tried to purge myself of whatever she might've left behind." Another hit against the wall. "But the feelings aren't leaving! They're only growing stronger. Why? Why can't they just leave me?" Was she crying? No…she was stronger than that! She wouldn't cry!

She didn't even hear Samara stand, nor cross the room. All she felt was Samara's strong hand on her shoulder forcing her around and away from the wall. Without thinking she buried herself into the arms of the stunned asari. "Why?" She was opening crying now. "Why is this happening to me?"

Samara's arms slowly came around her offering comfort. It – it wasn't the same type of comfort she felt when she was in Hawke's arms. No…this felt more like when the Keeper would hold her after she awoke from a bad dream. "I am so sorry child," she heard Samara whisper to her. "Had I known how powerful her pull was…I would've never let you go anywhere near her." The arms that were around her back moved up to her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "There is nothing I can do to change the past child. But I may be able to help you now."

Hope swelled within her. "How?" She breathed.

Taking her hand Samara led her back to the center of the room. "My people have a process, which we call a melding. Usually this process is reserved for mating occasions, however by using the meld I can help you with your memories and possibly get rid of the lingering essences of Morinth still in your mind."

Merrill's mind went wild with imagining just what this might entail. "So…so we're too…umm…you know, do we have too – I mean you're beautiful and – well Hawke might not…umm."

Samara's head tilted sideways regarding her silently. "Oh," Samara shook her head seeming to understand where Merrill was going. Thank the Creator's she didn't have to say it. "It is not required to be intimate to have a meld be performed. All it requires is simple touch, nothing more."

Merrill felt foolish. "Oh, okay. Sorry I – umm. Yes. Let's do this."

The two sat on the floor across from one another. Reaching across Samara took both of Merrill's hands in her own. "Try to relax," Samara said closing her eyes. "And do not be afraid when I open my eyes again child." When she opened her eyes it took every ounce of will power Merrill had not to run away. They were completely black. Just like Morinth's. "Embrace eternity."

As soon as she said those word's images started flashing through Merrill's mind. Hundreds of worlds, thousands of battles, and emotion after emotion flooded into her mind. There so many coming at her so quickly that they were all blur. She wasn't able to make sense of any of it. And then the visions started to clear and she saw herself holding three light blue color skinned children in her arms. As she looked down at the three small lives in her arms she felt love, and fear. So much fear it threatened to overwhelm her very being. And then everything was gone. And she was back with Samara sitting on the floor of the Normandy sailing through the stars. Her breath was coming in and out in short breaths. Dear Creators…she felt as if she'd just run from the Free Marches to Ferelden and back without stopping.

And she wasn't the only one. Samara was also bent over slightly. Her breath coming in short burst. "Was…" Taking a breath Merrill tried to gather her words. "You…you have…had…thr-three children."

Samara's face suddenly snapped up and the two locked eyes. "You...you love them." Merrill continued seemingly unable to stop. "But…but there was a fear. Not of your children. But for your children. For their future. Is this…normal for a…meld?"

Shaking her head Samara looked away. "No. It was not." Taking a few deep breaths Samara let the pause between them linger for a while before continuing. "When an asari melds with another species, whether for mating for sharing memories, it is the asari who is in control of the memories. But when you and I melded, I couldn't control the memories. As I was seeing your past…you saw mine. Such a thing…such a loss of control…it should not be possible."

"I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong." Merrill suddenly found her hands suddenly very interesting. How did she always manage to make of mess of things? Are the Creator's punishing her for what happened to Marethari?

"You did nothing wrong child," Samara assured her. "At least not consciously. You're species…is new. No asari has ever tried to meld with one of your kin. There may come in time that you and your kin will be much like us asari. But…let us try again." Taking her hands once again Merrill focused in again on Samara. "This time I want you to focus your thoughts on your time with Morinth. From the moment you met her till her death. Focus on those memories and those alone." Again Samara closed her eyes and again when they opened they were black as the night. "Embrace eternity."

* * *

Staring down the dissembled barrel of an N7 Valkyrie Shepard pulled a large wire brush through the metal tube. He hadn't told anyone…but he'd been having more than a fair share of trouble sleeping, ever since he was…awoken to be precise. Every time he shut his eyes…he felt and saw himself dying. He'd even gone to the extreme of going to Chakwas for some sleep aid, but now even those had lost their punch and he'd had to start taking more and more of the sleep aids. So…he gave up on trying to sleep until he was so tried that he quiet literally collapsed. But until that point he didn't want to just sit around, so he took the opportunity and stayed in the armory helping Jacob with weapon cleaning or calibration. It was only by the grace of god that his lack of sleep hadn't affected his performance on a mission.

"Shepard! What are you still doing?"

Hearing the mechanic voice he stopped what he was doing and looked towards the door leading to the CIC. Tali was standing just within the armory; one hand was resting on her hip and the other was holding a small toolkit. "Hey Tali," he said beginning to reassemble the weapon. He had no idea where Cerberus got their hands on N7 equipment…but it was good to hold something failure in his hands. "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to clean our weapons."

Tali marched across the small expanse until she was standing right next to him. "Shepard…you don't look too good. You should be on your rest cycle by now…when was the last time you slept."

Locking the last piece of the Valkyrie in place he set it down on the table and picked up his Paladin. "I got some sleep not too long ago. I'm fin-"

"Shepard." Tali's hand pushed the Paladin back down to the table. "When was the last time you slept longer than an hour or two?"

Giving up on trying to keep the Paladin in his hands he let it go. "Since before Illium." He answered.

He didn't need to see her face to know that her silver eyes widened. "Shepard! What are you thinking! No one, not even you can work on so little sleep! How are you even still standing right now?"

"Implants." He said simply before standing from the table to better face her. "What are you doing up Tali? You're on the same sleep cycle as me. You should be asleep as well."

Setting her toolbox down on the table Tali fixed him with narrowed eyes. "Shepard…our sleep cycle ended two hours ago." She said much to his surprise. He'd lost track of time cleaning weapons. "And as for why I'm here…we'll Yeomen Chambers called me up to the armory to fix some problem with the ventilation here in the room. But don't change the subject!" Taking a step closer to him she poked him in the shoulder with one of her three fingers. "If you skipped this past sleep cycle…then you've been awake for over twenty-four hours! I'm going to fix whatever problem there is here. And if you're not in your cabin…I will drag you there myself!"

Seeing her standing there, berating him for not sleeping…it almost reminded him of what Ash would say back on the SR-1. She'd changed…and for the better. Back on the SR-1 she'd go back and forth between bouncing around and being nervous whenever he talked to her. Still…he couldn't help but tease her a little. "Sounds almost like your suggesting mutiny Tali."

Her reaction was priceless. "What? I-I no! I would never!" She said frantically waving her hands before trying to dismiss what she'd said. At least until she saw him smiling at her. "Oh you little….you _bosh'tet!_" This time she poked him much harder than the last time. "You. Sleep. Now. Shepard."

Picking up her toolkit she pointedly turned her back on him and went over to some of the ventilation ducks. "As you say." He said backing away from her and towards the CIC. "Tali."

She barely acknowledged his departure, nothing more than a quick wave over her shoulder as he left her to do her work.

Out in the CIC there was barely a skeleton crew manning the deck. They'd passed into Council space a few hours ago on their way towards the Citadel. And seeing as how well guarded the Council space was, he'd decided to give his crew a small break and ordered only a skeleton crew to be present at all times. One person he was not expecting to see however was Yeoman Chambers. "I thought I gave you down time Kelly." He said walking towards her on his way to the elevator.

Turning to him she gave him a salute, which he returned in kind. "Have a few reports to send our Commander," she answered. "And you're one to speak aren't you sir? Shouldn't you be resting right now as well? The ground team takes significantly more out of someone than just piloting or seeing to the day to day operations of the ship."

"Tali said the something along the same lines." Walking up to the galaxy map he watched the holo-projection of the galaxy. "About me needing to be asleep right now. She basically said that if I wasn't in bed by the time she finished fixing whatever it was you called her for, she would personally drag me back up to bed."

"Then I guess I was right to call her."

Looking sideways at her, Kelly suddenly found the screen before her very interesting. "I kind of found it odd that our Chief engineer would leave the engineering just for a simple ventilation problem."

"She cares for you Commander."

"She's a good friend." He agreed standing. "I can't imagine what would've happened if I hadn't had either her or Garrus by my side while hunting Saren."

"My woman's intuition tells me she thinks of you as more than just a friend Commander," Kelly commented still working on her terminal and not looking at him.

That was out of nowhere. "What?"

Stopping her work she turned to face him. "It's in the way she moves Commander. The way she turns to you whenever you enter a room, how she tries to place herself by your side. And if I may say Commander…I think you have feelings for her as well."

"What?"

"You always choose her on your ground team Commander." She said grinning at him. "You try your best to keep her by your side as she does. And then there was your reaction to learning about Haestrom. You'd have to be blind not to notice it."

"Yeomen Chambers I've finished what you – Shepard what are you still doing here?"

Both of them turned towards the armory. Tali was standing just within the CIC giving him the same look she did when she saw that he was in the armory. "I know I know," he said walking towards the elevator. "I'm working on it."

"Think about what I said Commander," Kelly yelled out to him just as the elevator's closed behind him.

The whole way up to his cabin his mind was on what Kelly had told him. Did he have feelings for Tali? Did she have feelings for him? The whole way up his thoughts were playing ping pong. And by the time he entered his cabin and made it to his bed he was still just as confused as he was when he left the CIC. Lying down on the bed he prepared himself for another night filled with dreams of dying or of Ash betraying him. But instead…he dreamed of a certain quarian engineer a few levels below him.

* * *

Closing the door behind Merrill, Samara felt her knees give out as all strength left her body. She was amazed that she'd lasted long enough to escort Merrill out. The meld itself was not too terribly taxing. In fact once Merrill learned to focus in on a given memory it became incredibly simple. She was able to remove the lingering traces of Morinth from Merrill's mind with little effort. But it was their first meld, the one that ended so terribly that it should've gone down in history books, which now had the veteran Justicar on her knees ready to lose the scant few contents of her stomach.

Just as Merrill saw into her own memories…she too experienced all of Merrill's memories and emotions. From the moment the child first opened her eyes, to living with her clan in the forests, to when she learned of her ability to use magic, to when she was given to another clan to one day be Keeper. To the time when two of her best friends got lost in the woods, one never to be seen again and the other poisoned so that they were forced to send him away to be cured. Her memories after that one however…they were covered in a darkness. If she had a better word for it she would use it. Out of curiosity she reached out for the darkness and was instantly hit with wave after wave of despair, fear, hatred, envy, rage…every negative motion was amplified a thousand fold and slammed into her at once.

For years this child's memories were coated in darkness so thick, so revolting that she nearly severed the link between the two in disgust. While the darkness was present in the girls mind her memories were nearly completely blocked. All she could sense were the emotions Merrill experienced during that time that were strong enough to pierce the darkness. Mostly Samara felt the growing love Merrill felt for Hawke during this time. It was only until recently, just before they were captured by Cerberus, that the darkness was banished from her mind. How did this child live with such a darkness for so long yet never succumb to it? If she ever had doubts about the strength of that one's will…they were put to rest.

But while she wondered about the darkness she realized that Merrill was seeing into her past, and absorbing her emotions, just as she was. For an asari of over eight hundred years absorbing the memories and emotions of barely thirty years was nothing. But for the child…she was absorbing all of Samara's life, memories and emotions, in one go. That kind of strain could destroy the mind of anyone.

Thinking as fast as she could she focused in on a powerful memory to led Merrill. She thought of her daughters, in a time when there was only a fear of them being Ardat-Yakshi, but had not been confirmed. Luckily the child followed what she offered and her mind was saved. But had she continued to absorb her memories for even a second longer…the child could've ended up brain dead.

There was one other thought, or memory, that stuck out in Merrill's mind. And Samara couldn't help but draw comparisons to herself. The people on Thedas referred to as Templar's. The only emotion that stuck out in Merrill's memories for Templar's was fear. Biotics, or mages, on Thedas were taken from their families, sometimes violently, by the Templar's as soon as their gifts were discovered and locked in a tower under threat of death. The correlation to the Templars and Mages…compared to herself, her daughters, and all Ardat-Yakshi's…the similarities was unsettling.

Sitting up as best she could she made her way to the center of the room facing the stars. She needed to meditate. What she saw with the Templar's and Mages, it had done something that hadn't happened in over four centuries. It had unsettled her. Shaken her faith in what she believed in. In the Code. Closing her eyes she sought the calmness within her as she began to meditate.

* * *

**Well, what do y'all think? Like I said this chapter wasn't planned and was a spur of the moment based on Dur'id the Druid's review...so thank you very much for the inspiration!**

**Please leave a review! Comment's, suggestions, polite corrections, anything that I can do to make this story more enjoyable for you all! I welcome all reviews!**

**Next chapter...on to the Citadel!**


	11. The Citadel

**Very quick thank you to everyone whose added this story to your favorites or alerted! And a special thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Apollo Wings: Thank you for the review! The chapter was a spur of the moment thing. Always kinda intended for Thane and Hawke to have kinda a mentor/student relationship.**

**Dur'id The Druid: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Highlord: I agree with you. Don't care for the Templar's either.**

**Reason for rating: Language  
**

"Normal Talking" ; '_POV Thoughts'_ ; "_Talking in foreign language to POV"_**_ ; _****"Talking over intercom****"**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Standing side by side with Merrill and Shepard on the helm of the Normandy Hawke couldn't help but gape at the massive, elegant, and frankly beautiful sight that was floating amongst the stars. "Maker's breath Shepard." He breathed. "When you said that this 'Citadel' was a space station I was expecting something along the lines of another Omega. But…but this is…this is beyond words. How was this place even built?"

"Honestly…we don't know." Shepard answered with a shrug. "The asari, Samara's people, discovered the Citadel thousands of years ago. It's widely believed that it was built by a race we call the Prothean's."

"And don't they mind that you're using their home?" Merrill asked her hand firmly clasped in his.

Hawke didn't know what exactly had happened a few days ago, but just as he was finishing up his training with Thane, Merrill came down to him. She didn't say anything, or acknowledge the others in the room instead heading straight for him. He barely had time to register her presence before she jumped him. Her arm's wrapped around his shoulders, her legs around his waist, and her lips firmly sealed against his own. He was so shocked that he couldn't even properly form a response. Days of getting the cold shoulder at every turn and now this? Maker he would never understand women.

And just as he was about to reciprocate her actions, she pulled away from him. She started whispering over and over that it was gone. Whatever that meant. But before he could ask what was gone her lips were attacking him again. And well…he didn't think either of them would ever be able to ride in the back of the Kodiak again without blushing. He just thanked the Maker, and the Creator's, that Thane, Jacob, and Grunt had the decency to leave them alone for a while. He found out later that Grunt had been standing guard in the elevator the whole time threatening anyone who wanted to go down to the cargo hold. He really needed to find some way to pay the big guy back.

"_Elgar'nan_." Merrill breathed looking overhead. Hawke was lost in his memories that he hadn't even noticed that they were now flying between the fire spires of the structure. "Are there…people living up there?" She asked pointing up towards one of the spires.

"Yup," Shepard joined them looking up through the top glass. "There are roughly seventeen million people of all races living on the Citadel. Human's, asari, turian, voluss, vorcha, batarian, elcor, drell, quarian's; every species who has the ability to navigate the mass relay's consider this one spot the center of the galactic government."

Merrill was still staring upwards at one of the massive spires. "But….they live upside down? How do they not fall into the sky?"

"Simple," Joker called out from the helm. "They just hold onto the ground really tight with their feet and – ouch! Commander! Watch it. Brittle bones remember?" Joker was still rubbing the back of his head where Shepard had cuffed him.

Now Merrill was looking at Shepard and Joker. "But…wouldn't they get tired if they had to hold onto something all day and night? Doesn't sound very fun."

Shaking his head, and giving Joker a harsh glance, Shepard waved over the massive structure. "If you look closely you can see that the whole station is spinning slightly. The sheer size of the station, the slight spinning motion, and the inertial damping tech on the station creates gravity allowing people to live anywhere on the station."

Hawke wasn't even going to try and understand what Shepard was talking about. He'd already had more than enough headaches trying to understand these people. He'd learned rather quickly that if they said something worked…just believe them and don't question. Merrill however, was her ever curious self. "So…it's kind of like when you spin a pal of water around really fast and the water won't fall out?"

"Exactly." Shepard gave her a slight grin and Merrill was practically bouncing next to him.

"So Shepard…what exactly are we doing here anyway?" Hawke asked trying, unsuccessfully, to keep Merrill from jumping around too much.

Chuckling slightly at Merrill's antics Shepard faced back out the window. "We're here for a couple of reasons. First we're here to do a favor for Thane. He's afraid that his son may be following in his footsteps and wants to keep that from happening. Secondly, part of Kasumi's contract with us states that I'll be helping her out of a 'job' of hers. The 'job' itself will take place here in Citadel space; but first she needs to pick up something here at the Citadel and we need to leave the Normandy docked here at port and take a smaller shuttle to the final destination. And lastly, I need to check in on a few of my superiors and pass on all the information we have on the Reapers and the Collector's. Hopefully they'll actually believe me this time."

"Wait, you mean to say that this 'Council' doesn't believe you about the Reapers?" Hawke asked shocked.

"Unfortunately," Shepard said nodding ruefully. "Despite the fact that nearly three years ago a Reaper attacked and nearly destroyed this station, the Council still doesn't want to admit that the Reaper's are a threat, or that they exist for that matter."

"Why wouldn't they admit that such a thing exists?" Hawke asked.

"It's either deny it exists…or admit that there's a force out there that no one understands and was able to wipe the most advanced race in the galaxy fifty-thousand years ago. Which one's easier to do Hawke?"

Shaking his head Hawke looked back out the front of the ship as flew deeper into the Citadel. "Sounds just like the Viscount of Kirkwall. He kept denying that he had a problem…almost right up to the moment when it bit him in the ass."

Shepard joined him in looking out the window."And what happened to him?"

"He lost his head. Literally. To a really big fucking axe."

Sighing Shepard shook his head. "Well…let's pray that your history won't repeat itself then."

* * *

Leaning back against the railing of the elevator Shepard watched in silence as the landscape of the Presidium shrunk. He was thanking his lucky stars at the moment that it was Captain Bailey who was stationed at the customs office they were docked at. He had a good enough relation with the Captain and they were able to give both Hawke and Merrill access to the Citadel by placing them both under a human registration in the customs office. He was also able to give them a lead on where to find Thane's son. An informant named Mouse had passed on information about a possible assassination about to take place.

Thane left them at that point, saying that he knew who this 'Mouse' was and that he would be more than likely willing to talk to just Thane alone. Kasumi had disappeared as soon as the Normandy had docked. He could only hope that whatever it was that she needed wouldn't draw too much unwanted attention to herself or the rest of the crew.

Feeling a slight twinge in his right hand he placed it in his left palm and started messaging his knuckles. He was honestly starting to believe that trouble just seemed to know right where he was. He never seem to be able to go anywhere without finding it. This time it came in the form of some jackass C-sec officer and a pathetic volus who were harassing a young quarian girl. The volus kept screaming that the girl had stolen her credit chip, even though he had no evidence to prove so despite saying that she 'bumped' into him at a store. The C-sec agent wasn't helping either. Instead of trying to locate the chip or actually do his job and investigate he insisted on scanning the quarian for the chip, and when that came up empty he threatened to place her in lock up or interrogation until she reveled where she'd hidden the credit chip.

It took him and the others all of ten minutes to find the damn credit chip for the volus. Apparently he'd left it behind at the last store he was at just after bumping into the quarian. When he went back and informed the volus where he could pick it up, all the little bowling ball had to say was that she 'could've stolen it'.

As if it that one little comment hadn't put him on edge enough the C-sec followed it up, not with an apology as he should've, but by threatening to take the young girl into lock up on vagrancy charges off all things. The tipping point came with what the C-sec agent said next though. He called the young girl a suit rat. And followed it up with 'all quarian's are thieves'. And he said this right to Tali's face. Well…his temper got the better of him. By the time Hawke and Grund had managed to pull him off of the C-sec officer the human had to spit out three teeth.

It was almost comical when Bailey showed up a few minutes later with a squad of C-sec agents. The idiot he'd just pummeled was yelling, or mumbling at least seeing as how he couldn't talk very well, for Bailey to arrest him. Bailey had quiet calmly informed the injured C-sec officer about who, and what he was. The man had gone three shades of white when he heard the words 'Shepard' and 'Spectre'. And he could've sworn that the man had pissed himself when Bailey followed it up with 'he could kill you right now, and we wouldn't be able to do a thing'.

As the his fellow C-sec agents helped the now bleeding man off the floor the young quarian came up to thank them all for intervening on her behalf. Tali stepped in and began asking the young woman about her Pilgrimage. It hadn't been going well. She'd come to the Citadel with hope of finding work, but no one was willing to hire a quarian. He had no idea what possessed him to do what he did next, but he did it anyway. Seeing as how the Normandy was going to be docked at the Citadel for a few days, he offered the young quarian a job on the ship helping with whatever maintenance needed to be down while they were in dry dock.

She almost jumped right out of her suit saying yes. And then she started asking him a million questions he didn't have an answer to. Luckily Tali stepped in at that point, offering to take her out somewhere to eat before they would begin working on the ship. Surprisingly enough Merrill wanted to go with them as well. Tali looked at her curiously for a moment but none the less allowed her to tag along.

Feeling the elevator slow to a stop he righted himself off the railing waiting for the doors to open on the Embassy level of the Presidium. As the door to the Embassy opened and he stepped out he was glad that he left Merrill in the care of Tali and Hawke in the care of Garrus. He was lucky enough to get the two past customs; he really didn't want to press his luck by bringing those two up here. At least not yet.

Standing outside the entrance to the human Embassy he was greeted by an asari secretary who was sitting at a desk just outside. "Hello sir," she said politely standing to greet him. "How can I help you today?"

Nodding to her he introduced himself. "I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy and Council Spectre. I'm here to see Councilor Anderson. Is he in?"

Her eyes lit up at his name. "Commander Shepard." She sputtered standing in a rush. "Yes please…come right this way."

Following her around her desk she led through the door behind her leading them into a small reception area. "Commander," she said stopping him from going any further. "I – I just wanted to. Well, my sister serves on the Destiny Ascension. And I wanted to say. Thank you sir. For everything."

Giving him one last smile she opened the door leading into the Anderson's office. Anderson himself was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands. "Anderson," he called out walking into the room and letting the door shut behind him.

Picking his head up from his hands Anderson gave him a half smile. "Shepard. I knew it had to be you."

"How's that sir?"

Pushing himself up and away from his desk Anderson walked to him. "Just received a report about a C-Sec officer who was harassing a quarian and ended up getting laid out by a Spectre. Who else could it have been?"

"Guy was being an ass sir," he explained shrugging. "Just giving him what he deserved."

Leaning back in his seat Anderson gave out a full belly laugh before motioning for him to take the seat across the desk. "Oh god Shepard. Sometimes I miss just how blunt you are at times. You can still be an ass at times. But dealing with a blunt person like yourself is a vacantion compared to dealing with all of these jackasses you stuck me with. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be doing what I am. I just miss the old days sometimes. But I don't think you came up here just to remissness about the old days Shepard. What's brought you to the Citadel?"

"Just reporting in sir," he said taking the offered seat. "And a few of my crew have business her on the Citadel and nearby. I don't know when I'll be able to check in with you again. So here I am."

"Alright Shepard," Anderson leaned forward again placing both arms on his desk. "What've you got for me?"

Pulling out a small data card from his pocket he passed it over to Anderson. "It's everything we've found about the Collectors. They're the ones abducting the colonies out in the Terminus system."

Anderson plugged the data card into the terminal on his desk. Two holo screen's came to life almost simultaneously, each displaying images, video, and text data revolving around the Collector's and they're attack on Horizon. "Do we know why they are doing this?" Anderson asked still watching the screens.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But I think that they're working on behalf of the Reapers."

"Any evidence to support that?" Anderson asked eagerly. "Anything I can bring to the Council. Give me something Shepard."

Sighing he shook his head. "No evidence. Just a gut feeling sir."

Tapping on the key pad on his desk the holo screens disappeared. "You may not have been able to prove the Reapers are real with this Shepard. But now with two coinciding separate reports the Council won't be able too-"

"Wait. Two reports? Who filled the other?"

A few clicks on his key pad and the screens came back to life. This time the screens were facing him and an image of a young male human soldier was on the screen. "Sgt. James Vega filed a report less than two weeks ago from Fehl Prime. Same MO as the other disappearances, only this time Sgt. Vega, Corporal Milquie and one Dr. Treeya managed to live to tell the tale. They gave almost the same report as you. Damn near word for word. And that wasn't all they managed to do." Pushing his chair back from the desk Anderson bent over opening one of his drawers. When he came back up he was holding another data card much like the one he'd given him. "They managed to get aboard the Collector vessel and download this info."

Reaching across the desk he took the data card from Anderson. "What did they find out?"

"Not entirely sure," Anderson admitted. "It's heavily encoded. We have our best people working on it as we speak. But we've still got a long way to go before we can even hope to understand the Collector's or why they're doing this. All we know for certain is that they are targeting specifically humans. In Sgt. Vega's report he mentioned that they had an asari with them. When the Collector's discovered her on board they put her in a pod and tried to space her. But seeing as how we now have solid data on the Collector's, there's no need for you to continue with Cerberus. It's time for you to come home son."

Slipping the data card into his pocket he stood up. "I'm sorry sir. As much I want to do just that…I can't. At least not yet."

"Why not?"

"The Illusive Man knows something about the Collector's and the Reapers that he's not telling."

Anderson turned around so he was facing out the window. "He does always seem to be two steps ahead of us. Perhaps having you close to him would be for the best. Alright Shepard, you win. Stay close to the Illusive Man and learn whatever you can from him. I'll tell the higher-ups in the Alliance that you're working undercover on my orders. Now, is there anything else you need from me Shepard?"

"Actually sir…there was one other thing." He said uneasily.

"What is it?" Anderson asked now leaning against the railing in front of his window.

"Actually sir…is there somewhere more private that we can talk?"

Now Anderson looked really confused. "We are in private Shepard. You can talk freely."

He trusted Anderson completely. But he didn't trust anyone else. And what he was about to tell Anderson…he couldn't take any risk with it getting to the other Councilors. "Please sir…this…very sensitive."

Anderson still looked confused but approached him none the less. "Alright Shepard. Let's go for a walk then."

* * *

After Shepard had left the C-Sec office Lia ran off as well saying that she had to get a few things from the shelter she was staying at so that she could work. That left Tali and Merrill waiting for her in a small park area near to the C-Sec headquarters. Tali was still peeved about what happened in the Wards. She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised by C-Sec's treatment of Lia, she encountered some of the same on her own pilgrimage, but still she was. So while Merrill took off running at the first sight of a tree, Tali stayed back near the edge of the grass and walkway quietly brooding. Truthfully, after traveling with Shepard and everyone else she'd forgotten just how truly cruel the rest of the galaxy could be to her people.

"That man wasn't very nice to Lia….I didn't like him."

Merrill was at least halfway up one of the many trees littering the Presidium and her boots where sitting at the base of the tree as her bare feet hugged the bark of the tree. Tali envied the little human at that moment. She was doing something that Tali had – no – could only dream of doing. Moving into the grass she made her way towards the tree Merrill was in, all the while making sure C-Sec wasn't going to show up. "It is not uncommon for my people to face such…hatred."

Merrill let go of the branch she was holding onto, her upper body swung down as her knees curled around a branch, and Tali found herself facing a suddenly upside down Merrill. "Why not? You're nice, so was that girl back there. I like you. So does everyone on the ship too. Why wouldn't others like you?"

Tali was getting a little uncomfortable talking about this. "It – it doesn't have to do with her and I specifically….the galaxy just doesn't have the highest opinions of quarians." Seeing that Merrill was still giving her a questioningly look she continued. "A long time ago my people made a…mistake. Because of it we lost our home world, our seat on the council, our embassy here on the Citadel. Now we are forced to wonder the star's as nomads. Wherever we go…we are treated with hostility because of the past and people assume the worst of us."

Merrill dropped fully out of the tree, flipping in mid-air, and landing on her feet right next to Tali. "The quarians…you sound like my people. The Dalish." Crossing her legs Merrill lowered herself onto the ground. "Long ago on Thedas we elves were the dominant race. But then the Tevinter Imperium came. They destroyed our great city of Arlathan and enslaved our people. Only a few managed to escape them. We resettled in the Dales and tried to regain our lost glory of the Elvhenan. But then the Chantry…the human religion…they called for an exalted march on our people. They forced the elves to give up our worship of the Creators, forced our mages our Keepers into what they call the Circle. But there were a few, the Dalish, who still refused to bow down to the Chantry. We live outside of the walls of the humans."

Sitting down next to Merrill on the ground Tali looked up at the false blue sky over head. "Why don't your people find another land to settle on?"

Picking a blade of grass Merrill started playing with it between her fingers. "The Chantry still hunts for us, the Dalish. Partially because we still worship the Creator's. But the other reason is because in the way of Elvhenan mages like myself are raised to be Keepers, our leaders. The Chantry fears magic. If we settle in one place for too long then the Chantry will send out their Templar's to either kill, or imprison our leaders."

Placing the piece of grass between her two thumbs, Merrill cupped her hands together and brought them to her lips. Her cheeks puffed out as she blew air in-between her thumbs. A shrill whistle escaped from between her hands. "_Keelah, _how did you do that?"

"My friend, Theron, showed me how to do it." She said lowering her hands. "He was like a brother to me. He said if I was ever in trouble all I needed to do was whistle like that, and he would come. It's not too hard actually. I can show you if you take off your helmet."

Tali froze. "I –I can't take my helmet off."

Merrill's head tilted to the side. "Why not? Actually…that girl back there was wearing suit just like yours. And I've never seen you take your suit off. How come?"

"My people…we can't leave our suits. Ever." Ignoring Merrill's curious look Tali looked at her gloved hand. "My people's home world is nearly devoid of all insects. Because of this we have little disease or pestilence on our world. This led to my people evolving with little need for an immune system. Since being forced off of Rannoch we've been living on completely sterile ships for generations. This hampered our already weakened immune system to the point now where we have to stay in these suits our whole lives."

"But – but you fight all the time. What happens if you suit gets damaged or ripped?" Merrill asked her.

Activating her omni-tool she brought up her suits diagnostics so Merrill could see for herself. Although she kind of doubted that Merrill even knew what she was looking at. "My suit is mostly automated. Whenever there is a breach of any sort my suit automatically clamps and seals of the exposed sections preventing too much outside contamination from getting in. Also antibiotics are injected into me to help me fight off infection. If the suit rupture is too large however…then we can die from simple open air exposure."

Merrill's next question started our slowly gain gained speed as she spoke. "But if you can never leave your suit then how do you…well how would you…I mean – well. Relieve yourself?"

Tali felt herself laughing slightly. Out of all of the questions she could've asked. "The suit takes care of that as well."

"Well…were does it…no. Never mind. Forget I asked." Merrill said waving her hands in front of her trying to dismiss the question.

"Well, this is quiet nice. Didn't know we were having a girl's day out. I would've brought some wine."

Merrill let out a sudden cry of surprise, jumping right off the ground, grabbed onto the nearest tree branch, and hoisted herself up into the higher parts of the tree. Tali by now though was used to Kasumi's antics, so she wasn't as surprised when the thief de-cloaked herself right next to where Merrill had been sitting. Kasumi seemed to find Merrill's reaction quiet hilarious as the thief was on her back laughing loudly.

"That wasn't very funny!" Merrill chide still clutching onto the tree.

"Yes it was," Kasumi said finally calming down. "At least a little. You have to admit."

With a grace that Tali had never seen before Merrill seamlessly navigated her way down the through the tree branches. "Okay…maybe it was a little…funny." She admitted once her feet touched the ground again.

"Found what you were looking for Kasumi?" Tali asked once Merrill had taken her seat on the grass again.

"Yes," Kasumi said plucking a blade of grass and trying to replicate what Merrill had done. She failed. "Only problem will be getting it back to the Normandy without anyone noticing it." Throwing the blade of grass away she plucked another and tried again.

"Why?" Merrill asked tilting her head to the side. "Is it heavy? Hawke's good at lifting things. I always asked him to help me when I had to move things around in my house."

Kasumi tried several more times to replicate the whistle before finally giving up with a huff. "The size and weight isn't the matter. It's what's depicted that's the problem."

"Okay…what is it exactly that we're getting?" Tali asked now curious. "It…it isn't anything…bad is it?"

Kasumi shrugged. "Well that depends on what your definition of 'bad' is. I don't want to ruin the surprise though…so I'll just say that by now this maybe a one of a kind item."

* * *

"Shit Shepard. I'm not even sure how to respond to this one."

It'd taken Shepard nearly a full lap around the Presidium in order to explain to Anderson everything he knew about Hawke and Merrill. Anderson's reaction to it all...was about what he expected. "I know that it's a little unorthodox sir."

"Unorthodox?" Anderson's hand on his arm stopped him and forced him around. "Unorthodox is what I would describe my best soldier dying and then coming back two years later working for a well-known terrorist organization. But having not one, but two people serving on your ship whose species hasn't even discovered the proper use of gun powder? Shit the rest the of the Council will have a field day with this."

The two of the them moved off to the side of the path allowing two female joggers, one asari and one human, to pass them by. Anderson waited until the two were well out of earshot before continuing. "You know that the rest of the Council believes you're bat-shit crazy. Hell ever since they gave you your Spectre authorization back they've just been looking for an excuse, any excuse, to take it away again."

"What was I supposed to do sir?" He asked stepping up to his superior. "Leave them for the Illusive Man to experiment on? Give them to the Council? Hell if I did that they'd treat them like test subjects just as Cerberus did."

"I know son," Anderson said backing down. "This is just a really tricky situation all around. And none of the answers will benefit everyone involved. I guess all things considered it would best if they stick with you for the time being. How well can they blend in to your crew Shepard or society for that matter?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Shepard looked up at the Presidium. "Well Hawke can pass for human any day of the week. Merrill however…she might have a little bit of a problem passing for human."

"How so?"

"Have you ever seen those fantasy vid's with elves in them Anderson?" He waited for Anderson's acknowledgement before continuing. "Well…Merrill is for all intents and purposes an elf."

Anderson gave him a blank stare. "You're shitting me right Shepard? Are we talking about the same thing here? Small stature, large pointy ears, the whole nine yards?"

"To a 'T', sir."

Giving himself a shake Anderson continued their walk. "What's your plan for them in the long run then Shepard?"

"Right now I have an old friend, Liara, trying to track down their home world. We've search every database that the Council has made public about primitive species. But so far nothing has come up in our search. That's another reason why I'm here sir." He finished slowly. This was not something he wanted to ask of a friend, but he was running out of choices.

Anderson caught on quickly to where he was going. "You want me to use my authorization as a Council member to search through the Council's classified files, don't you Shepard?"

Pausing at a park bench the two men sat down. "We're running out of options sir. I can almost guarantee that the Illusive man is also searching for their home world. And if he finds it before us…who knows how much power Cerberus will gain."

Leaning forward resting his arms on his knees Anderson watched a few children play with one another across the park. "Can one primitive species really change the power of balance so much to cause this much panic Shepard?"

"Hawke's movements, stealth abilities, adaptive capabilities, and fighting could put to shame any veteran N7 Shadow." That was painful to admit seeing as how he'd once been an N7 Slayer himself. "And Merrill…she has a strange biotic ability that they call magic. And frankly sir, I'm inclined to believe that. I've seen her heal cuts and bruises on my crew members using her magic, as well as take out an entire Eclipse merc squad by controlling vines. And she was able to stand toe to toe with an Ardat-Yakshi who'd been hunting for nearly four centuries. And to top it all off, neither of them are over the age of thirty earth years. Imagine what kind of hell the Illusive man, or the Reapers for that matter, could unleash on the galaxy if they had thousands of each of them."

"Easy Shepard. You made your point." Stretching his back Anderson stood up from the bench. "I'll look into the Council files for anything on your friends. And I won't mention them to anyone else either; here or on earth."

"Thanks Anderson, I owe you one."

Anderson laughed. "More than one son."

Shepards omni-tool started beeping. Activating the device he read the brief text message. '_Shepard – Located Mouse. Target still unknown but the one who gave out the contract is one Elias Kelham. We'll need your friend Captain Bailey to bring him in so we can discover who he put a hit on. –Thane'_

"I need to go sir," he said standing as well and holding out his hand. "Thank you sir. For everything you're doing and everything you're not doing."

Anderson took his offered hand, but before he could leave Anderson's grip tightened preventing him from leaving. "There's one more thing Shepard. The SSV Orizaba is here on the Citadel for repair and maintenance after a skirmish with a group of batarian raiders."

"Okay. Why are you telling me this?" He asked finally managing to get his hand free.

"Do you know just who the captain of that particular ship is Shepard?"

"No. Should I sir because I've been kind of out of the l – "

"The captain of the SSV Orizaba is one Captain Hannah Shepard."

It felt as if Grunt, and Wrex, both took simultaneous shots at his gut. Anderson noted his silence and looked at him curiously. "Shepard why are you…oh god. Don't tell me you haven't talk to her yet?"

Swallowing pass a huge lump in his throat he shook his head. "There umm – hasn't really been time for me to contact her and…well…"

"Good god Shepard. You mean that your mother doesn't even know that you're alive?" Anderson asked hitting the nail squarely on the head. "Look son," Anderson continued taking his silence for an answer. "I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. But the Orizaba will be in dry dock for another two weeks. If you get the chance…you should go and see her."

It took him a long time to be able to properly form words again. "Thank you sir. If you could though…could you not tell her that I'm alive? I – I want to do that myself."

"Deal," Anderson ginned at him. "But if I receive word that the Normandy has left the Citadel, and if your mother doesn't know you're alive, I'll tell her myself and leave you to deal with the consequences alone."

* * *

**Another Chapter down. Hope that you all liked this one. I scrapped most of it my first time through. Next mission will be the Hock Heist! Please leave a review and let me know what you all think! I know that the last two chapters have been kinda slow...but things will speed up once again I promise!  
**

**See ya all in the next chapter!**


	12. THe Hock Heist

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I'm a week late on this one! I was writing this chapter and it's gotten so long that I've decided to cut into two separate chapters.**

**Just wanted to give a quick shout out to my reviewers! And a big thank you to those who've added this to their alerts or your favorites!**

**Apollo Wings: I've always liked Anderson as well! But seeing as how I didn't start playing until ME2 I really didn't get to know him until ME3. And I agree with you. Merrill may seem like a ditz at times, but she is actually incredibly smart.**

**Highlord: Thanks for the review. And I have my own theories as to how Thedas came around...**

**Zezia333: Truthfully I'm not entirely sure at what point and time Shepard learned that the Citadel was made by the Reapers. I always thought that the whole galaxy assume the Citadel was created by the Prothean's until almost the end.**

**Fulliron: Thank you for the heads up! I work nights, so some times when I post things first thing in the morning I'm not all there.**

**Reason for rating: Language, violence  
**

"Normal Talking" ; '_POV Thoughts'_ ; "_Talking in foreign language to POV"_**_ ; _****"Talking over intercom****"**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

Above the planet Bekenstein within the Serpent Nebula a single vessel exited from its FTL jump. Within the small ship Shepard was bracing himself lightly against the control panel of the ship as they slowed. The shuttle was the Kodiak from the cargo hold of the Normandy, but no one who'd seen it recently would be able to tell. While he and Thane were out stopping his son from making a mistake; Kasumi, Tali, Merrill, and their hired hand Lia, were hard at work. After reuniting Thane with his son and taking more than a little pleasure in shooting a corrupt Politian in the leg; he had to do a double take at it.

All Cerberus logos had been removed from the outside, and the common gray and black design had been coated over in a solid dark blue color, making it look more like an Alliance vessel rather than a Cerberus one. When Miranda returned, carrying two small steel cased briefcases, she damn near hit the ceiling. Kasumi took all it in stride, simply commenting that the paint job was necessary and that she had already cleared the operation with the Illusive Man. He briefly wondered if he could get the four to pain the outside of the Normandy. Not the whole ship…just where the damn Cerberus logo was located.

"So Kasumi," Shepard began as the Kodiak descended into the upper atmosphere of the planet. "Care to let me in on what exactly is going to happen here."

Beside him in the copilot seat Kasumi gave him a wicked grin from under her hood. "Alright, I guess I've kept you in the dark long enough." Tapping a few buttons before her a rolling text screen came to life before her. "We're going after a man named Donovan Hock. He's a weapons dealer and smuggler. He killed my partner and stole his graybox, which he now keeps in his treasured vault. Other than that he's not too; outside the fact that he kills for fun and is currently leading the galactic polls for biggest ass hole in the galaxy."

Breaking through the upper atmosphere Shepard turned the ship towards the location of Hock's estate that Kasumi had provided him with. "I take it that this graybox is what we're after then?" He asked rhetorically. "How exactly are we even going to get in there in the first place?"

Giving him another smile she pulled up another file. "Meet Mister Solomon Gunn. He runs a small but very talented and ruthless band of mercs out in the Terminus System. They're renowned for always getting the job done no matter the details. He's also known to be a badass in all forms of combat and a serious player of women."

Giving the files a quick read through he nodded. "I take it that this is my cover then?"

Closing the files Kasumi turned almost all the way around in her seat. "Nope. It's his cover."

Behind the two of them Hawke, finally clueing into the conversation, started looking back and forth between the two of them quickly. "Wait…what?"

"Well, I had originally planned for Shepard to take on the cover of Solomon Gunn," Kasumi admitted facing forward again. "Unfortunately rumors of Shepard's miraculous return to life have spread throughout the galaxy like wildfire. And just about everyone in the galaxy would have a general idea of what he looks like. So Hock would grow suspicious if someone resembling Shepard showed up on his door step, he might get curious."

"So you're sending in Hawke in my place then?" Shepard asked.

"Not necessarily." Kasumi continued. "You will still be accompanying him as his body guard. I've put in the files that recently Mr. Gunn had a bad run in with the Bloodpack. This explains why he is taking his body guard with him."

Behind the two of them Hawke let out a cough. "While I appreciate being part of your plan Kasumi. I wouldn't have a clue of what to do once we're inside."

From the corner of his eyes he saw Kasumi give Hawke a sly grin. "No need to lie to us Hawke. I've talked to Merrill about you."

"What did she-" Cough "-say?"

Kasumi shrugged. "Not much. Just that you were part of a smuggling group for a year before you met her. That you've spent the past few years living amongst the nobility and rich of your city. That your mother dragged you to several high class balls trying to find you a suitable wife. And that you had a habit of helping Merrill break into, what she called, the Viscount's Keep. And that not too long ago you snuck into a High lord's estate."

"Yeah…that's all true and all." Hawke said scratching his short beard. It took a while but Shepard had finally managed to convince him that it needed to be cut down from nearly half a hand's length to little more than a stubble of growth. "But it's been a while since I pulled a…'job' I guess you could say. Plus…I don't have a clue how things work out here. Remember?"

"Nonsense." Kasumi waved him off. "The rich and powerful don't change at all. No matter what world or culture you come from. Plus, Shepard will be doing all of the hard work. You just have to stand there and look pretty which," she turned back to Hawke. "I must say…Merrill is one lucky woman."

"Oh umm…Thanks….I think."

"So," Shepard cut in drawing the conversation back on track. "Hawke and I will go in as Solomon Gunn and his body guard. While all the attention is on Hawke, I'll go around trying to figure out how to get into hi vault. And where will you be during all of this?"

"Helping you Shepard." Kasumi answered stilling grinning at the two of them. "As Hawke's eye candy. We can't have someone with Mr. Gunn's reputation just walking unescorted now can we?"

Hawke let out a low groan behind him. "Great…we're going to another fancy party. I'm sure that Merrill told you the last one we went too ended up in both of us running and fighting for our lives?"

"It won't be that bad," Kasumi said facing forward again. "Our friend Hock is throwing a party for some of his friends and a few others he intends to pursue business with, which is why Mr. Gunn is invited to the party. Within the party will be a couple dozen of the worst liars, cheaters, mass murderers you'll ever want to meet. All of them brining a tribute to Hock."

"Your right," Hawke sighed. "This will be just like home."

"So, what's our tribute?" He asked adjusting the shuttles course again to line with the estate.

Kasumi pulled up another screen. Shepard's blood froze in his veins as the image cleared before him. "Our tribute is a rendering of your old friend Saren. Currently being delivered to the estate by private escort." She explained.

Shepard's fingers tightened into fists as he fought the urge to put his fist through the panel. "Any particular reason why…this?"

If Kasumi noticed his tone, she chose to ignore it. "Simple. Given what happened a few years ago almost all renderings and images of him were destroyed. This statue may very well be a true one of a kind item these days. Just the sort of thing that Hock will droll over. And in the base of the statue," she continued by bringing up another image. This one showed a hidden compartment in the statues base. "We'll be able to store some of your more preferred weapons of choice. As well as my armor and Hawke's. There is a coating of Iridium and Palladium which will block almost all scanning devices allowing us to sneak weapons inside the vault."

"I thought that I'm Hawke's body guard." He stated. "Wouldn't it be kind of strange to have a bodyguard walking around without weapons."

"Hock likes to show that he is the one in charge," Kasumi answered. "The three of us will be able to bring in our side arms, so long as they stay properly concealed. But when it comes to larger weaponry, Hock likes to play like he has the biggest dick."

"Okay, so we know how we're going to get into the party. But how do we find this, what was it, graybox?" Hawke asked.

"Hock is a known collector of rare artifacts," Kasumi answered. "His private collection is kept hidden with a vault on his residence that has become almost legendary in status. If Keji's graybox is anywhere, it's in the vault."

"I take it that getting into the vault is where this will get tricky." Shepard guessed finally spotting the estate on the horizon.

"Remember who you're talking to Shepard," Kasumi joked. "Vaults are child's play, no matter how much security one puts into them. Most of the time I think it would be cheaper for my marks to just let me rob the thing."

"But then there wouldn't be any fun to it, would there?" Hawke joked back.

Turning in her seat Kasumi gave Hawke a sideways glance. "I knew that you and I would get along. Only someone in our profession could have moves like yours."

"If you don't mind me asking this, what is this graybox anyway?" Hawke asked. "And why would this guy, Hock, go through the trouble of having your partner killed just to get his hands on it."

Righting herself in her seat Kasumi's head fell back softly against her head rest. "A graybox is a device that can hold onto a person's memories, so long as the person has a corresponding neural implant. In this case, Keji's graybox holds all of his memories. Everything from all of the codes and plans he stole to…to all the time that we spent together." Kasumi paused as her voice caught. "Wrapped up in all of those memories is one secret more valuable than anything else. Something that he never told me, and the reason to why he was killed by Hock."

Lining up the shuttle with the landed deck Shepard began their final approach. "Well…this ought to be interesting then."

Kasumi smiled and shrugged. "That's what I'm going for."

* * *

Standing side by side with Shepard, Hawke stood in silence as the workers from the estate unloaded the ten foot tall gold plated statue from a larger shuttle than the one they arrived on. Shepard had been glaring daggers at the thing ever since they began the process of unloading it. "I take it that there is some bad history between the two of you?" Hawke guessed out loud trying to do anything he could think of to break the uncomfortable silence.

"More than you can imagine," Shepard answered curtly. "He was the one who led the attack on the Citadel two years ago with the Reaper Sovereign."

Shepard didn't elaborate any further, and not wanting to push the issue Hawke decided that it might be for the best if he just dropped the subject all together.

One of the men unloading the statue activated his omni-tool and started waving his hand around the statue. "Just a moment sir," the guard who was scanning the statue stood in front of them effectively preventing them from going inside. "There seems to be an issue with the statue."

Hawke felt himself slip back into the man he used to be. The man he had fought so hard to destroy after meeting Merrill, the same one who would break into homes and steal for sport rather than necessity. "And what is the problem?" He demanded lowering his voice.

The guard started shifting his weight around. "Well…just doing a scan and – "

"And is there a problem?" He asked quickly flying by the seat of pants. He had a general idea of what a scan was...but had no idea what they could do.

The guard started tying on the display projected by his omni-tool. "Well…no but - "

"Is there a problem here?" A voice with an accent almost Orlesian in nature cut the man off.

Looking up towards the entrance to the estate Hawke saw a human man, dressed completely in white, walking down the stairs towards them. He was extremely clean cut, looking almost more like a statue than a person. Both of the men who were working on unloading the statue snapped to attention, giving the newcomer a salute. "No sir," the one who stopped them answered. "Just performing a routine check sir."

The man in the white suit stopped before them and looked up at the statue. "I don't believe that we've met," he said turning back to Hawke and the others. "Donovan Hock."

Hawke almost said his real name on impulse, but managed to keep himself in check. "Solomon Gunn." He said nodding, keeping constant eye contact with Hock. "I've heard a lot about you Mr. Hock."

Hock didn't put his hand forward in greeting, so neither did Hawke. "And I've heard a lot about you," Hock said keeping his back straight. "You've been very busy lately, if the extranet is to be believed of course."

The guard who'd been scanning the statue came over and stood next to Hock. "Sir, the scanners aren't picking anything up from the statue."

"I don't think that our guest would come all this way just to cause trouble for us." Hock said waving the guard away. "My apologies Mr. Gunn, but we cannot be too careful these days. Surely you understand working out of the Outer Council space."

"Terminus System, actually Mr. Hock," Hawke corrected remembering what Kasumi had told him about his cover on the ride over. "And yes, I understand perfectly."

"Ah yes, my apologies Mr. Gunn," Hock said dramatically. "I must admit that I am curious as to why you are here Mr. Gunn. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate your gift. But we have never met. Why have you come seeking me?"

'_Shit.'_ He cursed internally. They never talked about why he was coming to see Hock. Just that they were invited. "Supply and demand Mr. Hock." He said not really thinking about what he was saying.

Hock seemed to find his choice of words curious. "I'm afraid that you lost me with that one Mr. Gunn."

"My organization is small, Mr. Hock. But we're growing fast." He said quickly. "With this new growth comes a certain demand for supplies. Supplies that I am told you are the best at acquiring. A business deal with you seemed most logical. And I've always found that when wishing to start a new partnership, a show of generosity goes a long way towards negotiations."

Hock looked off into the distance. "I like you Mr. Gunn." He said holding out his hand. "I believe that a partnership between the two of us will be a most fortuitous arrangement."

Letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding he took the offered hand. "I believe that as well, Mr. Hock."

As Hock let go of his hand, he looked back to Shepard and Kasumi standing behind him. "And who are your two companions."

Stepping to the side he motioned for Shepard and Kasumi to come forward. "This is Varric," saying the first name he could think of while waving towards the fully armored Shepard. "My personal body guard."

Hock stepped forward and looked over Shepard from head to toe, pausing for a moment as he met Shepard's eyes through the narrow visor slit of his helmet. "I have plenty of guards here Mr. Gunn," Hock said plainly stepping back from him. "Eclipse merc's. Some of their best. There was no need for you to bring one of your own."

"I've made more than my share of enemies in my time Mr. Hock," he said shrugging. "And until I can learn how to grow eyes in the back of my head. I prefer to have someone I trust explicitly watching it."

Hock nodded. "Wise words Mr. Gunn. Now tell me," he started moving over to stand before Kasumi. "Who would this oriental goddess be?"

Not sure what an 'oriental' was, he said the first name that came to mind. "This is Isabella. My escort for the evening."

Picking up one of Kasumi's gloved hands Hock brought it up to his lips and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Isabella, but I am afraid that you will not be permitted within my house tonight."

Hawke's stomach sank down into his lower gut. If they didn't have her with them…there was no way that just he and Shepard alone could pull this job on their own. "My I ask why not Mr. Hock." He asked as Hock started to retreat back up the stairs to his house.

Stopping halfway back up the stairs, Hock half turned back towards them just enough for them to make eye contact with one another. "Because this is my party Mr. Gunn, and I said so. You and your guard Mr. Varric are welcome to come. But I'm afraid that your Ms. Isabella must stay outside this evening." And with that said Hock turned his back on them once again, walking the rest of the way into his house.

"Well," Kasumi began once Hock was out of earshot. "I would say that you've done this sort of thing more than once Mr. Gunn."

Breathing in deep he tried to settle his heart. By the Maker, he felt like he'd just run all the way up Sunderomount without stopping. "Why would he not want you to enter?" Shepard asked to Kasumi. "Is there a chance he recognized you?"

Kasumi waved off his concerns. "No. We've never met each other in person before. And I've gone to great lengths to insure that no one knows what I look like. He's more than likely just watching his ass is all. Can't say I blame him."

"So what are we going to do?" Hawke asked turning away from the estate and towards Shepard and Kasumi behind him. "I have absolutely no idea what to do once we're in there. Last place I broke into the most advanced security measure was patrolling guards. And unless Shepard is a master thief as well…we're screwed."

"Have a little faith Hawke," Kasumi smiled at him from under her hood. "I can avoid being seen if I wish." And with that she completely disappeared from his sight.

Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he opened them once again just hoping that he was seeing things. But Kasumi had well and truly disappeared. Reaching out blindly towards where he last saw her, his hand came into contact with something hard yet…soft. Very soft. "Watch where you put your hands Hawke."

He was sure that if someone were to see his face…it would be red from his neck to his hair line. "Oh Maker," he breathed pulling his hand back quickly. "I-I'm so sorry Kasumi. I-I didn't mean too…umm."

"Put it out of your mind Hawke," it was surreal hearing her voice, being able to tell where her voice was coming from, but not being able to see her. "Now let us get on with the plan. I'll stay out of sight and keep in radio contact with the both of you."

Hawke and Shepard were left at the base of the stairs staring at each other. "Umm…is she gone?" Hawke asked not entirely sure.

Shepard looked around for a moment. "Yeah, she's moved on already. You sure you're up for this Hawke?"

"No," he said honestly shaking his head. "But when has something like that ever mattered."

* * *

Lights came to life automatically as Anderson stepped off the Council's private elevator into one of the deepest parts of the Presidium. The Council Archive was a thing of legend. Many didn't even believe that it existed, and those that did would give their right arm for even five minutes in the Vault. And after spending some time down here after being appointed Earth Councilor…he understood why. If even one of the many well-guarded secrets from the archives managed to get out to the public, it would more than likely destroy the Council.

_**"Welcome to the Council Archive."**_ The VI security program greeted him as he reached the inner archive security door. _**"Please identify."**_

A small holographic display emerged from the door. "Earth Councilor David Anderson," he said placing his hand onto the hologram.

_**"Identity confirmed. Please state authorization password."**_

"Kahlee."

The holographic displayed died as the door slide swiftly off to one side. _**"Confirmed. Welcome Councilor Anderson."**_

The inside of the archive was nearly completely devoid of any interfaces save for one large circular interface in the very center of the room. When he was within a few feet of the interface the proximity sensor picked up his presence and the interface came to life illuminating the whole room in a dull blue light. From the center of the interface a hologram began to take shape. _**"Welcome Councilor Anderson,"**_ the VI greeted him taking on the form of an asari. _**"How may I assist you today?"**_

"I'm searching for information on a primitive planet." He said placing his hands behind his back meeting the gaze of the VI.

The VI nodded. _**"Acknowledge Councilor. Currently there are 27 known worlds with primitive indigenous personnel. Please specify search parameters."**_

"World contains multiple dominant races." He said thinking back to what Shepard had told him about the world Hawke and Merrill came from. "Dominant race is predominantly humanoid in appearance with a sub species sharing similar characteristics. Most noteworthy thing about the planet is there strange natural biotic capabilities."

The asari VI nodded. _**"Search parameters acknowledged. Searching. Possible match found. Error. File does not exist."**_

'_What the hell does that mean?'_ "Clarify."

_**"Same search parameters were used in a previous search. However all data pertaining to the search and its contents have been removed from the system interface."**_

"How's that even possible?" He asked out loud. "This system was supposed to be impervious to deletion. Who was it that performed the search? And when?"

Again the asari VI looked off into the distance. _**"Unknown."**_

"When was the last time someone came in here?"

_**"Last authorized usage of the Council archive occurred five years, four months, thirteen days, seventeen hours, twenty-two minutes ago by the previous salarian councilor, Councilor Felorian."**_

"That's not possible." He exclaimed taking a step forward. "I've been down here three times in the past year alone."

_**"Incorrect Councilor," **_the VI stated arrogantly. _**"My data records everyone who comes into the Archives. There is no record of you coming into the Archives until now. Nor has there been a visitation by any of the other Councilors since ex-Councilor's Felorian's visit."**_

Taking a step back he tried a different approach. "What was it that Councilor Felorian searched for or added during his last visit?"

_**"Councilor Felorian spent three hours, forty-seven minutes, and twenty-eight seconds in the Archive during his last visit. During that time he accessed files on humanity, the genophage, primitive cultures, and the domestication of certain untamed animals."**_

"The primitive cultures that the Councilor accessed last time. What was he looking for?"

_**"The Councilor searched for information on a newly discovered primitive species. Curious. Search parameters are similar to your own Councilor. However all data entered on the Councilor's behalf is corrupted or deleted. Unable to provide reason for these irregularities."**_

"Is there anything you can tell me at all revolving around above said search parameters or of Councilor's Felorian's data entry from five years ago? Or why it appears that all physical entries into the Archive over the past five years seem to have been deleted from your server?"

The VI stood stock still for several long moments. _**"No data available for your inquiry Councilor Anderson."**_

_'Shit Shepard…what have you gotten into this time?'_

* * *

Stomping his foot down on the ground to settle into his boots Hawke went throw a quick series of movements to settle the rest of his body into the modified armor that he and Thane had spent their free time working on. Like most of the items he now own in this strange world, the armor too was hand down from Shepard, complete with a single logo on the front reading 'N7'. Whatever that meant. The original set that was given to him had been too bulky for him to fully move around in a manner he liked. With Thane's help the two of them trimmed off nonessential parts around the shoulders, and hips. Now not only was the armor easier to move in, it was also quite a bit lighter.

Feeling his armor finally settle into place he turned back towards Shepard and Kasumi; the former holding out an assault rifle and the latter of whom was working furiously on her omni-tool before the large steel door separating the three of them from the inside of the vault. Despite the progress they'd made on this little heist of theirs, something was rubbing Hawke the wrong way. All of this, getting into the party, decrypting all the different aspects of the vaults security; it was all too easy.

Shepard seemed to be picking up on his unease. "You alright there Hawke?"

"Yeah," he said taking the weapon from Shepard. Pulling back on the breach he checked to see if there was a thermal clip within the chamber before sliding it shut. "It's just…doesn't this all seem too easy to you?"

"Easy for you to say Hawke," Shepard shot back pulling out his own weapon and doing the same check. "You weren't the one would just had to fight though a few dozen guards, discreetly, without raising an alarm, and with only a sidearm."

"Okay, point taken," he said conceding. "But something still seems off about all of this."

"Have a little faith Hawke," Kasumi said over her shoulder. "After all," the vault door hissed as it started sliding first backwards and then the bottom began rising up off the ground. "You're in the presences of the best damn thief in the galaxy."

What was inside the Vault…was not what Hawke had expected. The room full of…art. Statues of steel and stone each carefully displayed and obviously well maintained stood tall within the open room. The one piece above all else that drew his attention however was a giant greenish steel head three times taller than a man suspended by thick steel ropes. Shepard and Kasumi were both drawn to the head as well. But where he was left in confusion, the two of them went from noticeable surprise to downright anger. "Lady Liberty," Shepard breathed walking towards the giant head.

Not sure exactly what he was supposed to do he followed the two of them over to just below the head. "Alright," he said looking up at the impressive display. "What am I missing here?"

Neither of his two companions said anything. They just continued to stare up in heated silence at the hanging head. "This is the head of the Statue of Liberty," Shepard finally answered after a long silence. "The statue was in complete portion as this head. It was gifted to the United States by the country of France almost 300 years ago. Nearly a hundred years ago it was destroyed by terrorist protesting the United States inducting two bordering countries into one creating the United North American States which eventually led to the creation of the Alliance, but not before starting the Second American Civil War."

Shepard took one more step forward before reaching out and gently laying a hand against the cool metal. "This belongs in a museum back on Earth. Not in some bastard's private gallery."

"If it's that important to you both…perhaps we could contact the guards…or this C-Sec…or whoever enforces the law out here." Hawke suggested.

Both Kasumi and Shepard looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Call the police…on someone you just stole from…that's just adding insult to injury." Kasumi said shaking her head and walking away. "But I like the way you think Hawke."

Putting the statue head to their back's Hawke and Shepard followed Kasumi through the rows of artwork. "This place…it's a historical gold mine." Kasumi marveled stopping by an odd statue that was no more than three waves of steel ribbon mirroring each other. "Turian art," the thief marveled getting closer to the piece. "It may not look like much, but the turians are not known for their works of art. To have one intact like this is nearly impossible."

Moving down the aisle again she stopped once more, this time it was two stone tablets under heavy glass. Her omni-tool came to life as her passed over the top of the tablets. "This is quarian script." Kasumi's voice was barely above a whisper now. "How long has it been since the quarian's wrote on stone? For that matter how long has it been since the quarian's have even seen Rannoch. This would be priceless to the Migrant Fleet."

As Kasumi moved onto the next piece, her omni-tool still alive, Shepard stayed rooted to the ground staring at the tablet. For a brief moment the two just stood side by side staring at the tablets. "God damn it," Shepard cursed looking away. "None of this belongs here."

"Why don't you take them then?" He asked.

Shepard went silent again as if contemplating what he'd just suggested. "You said it yourself," he continued when Shepard didn't speak up. "None of this stuff belongs here. Although just about everything that's here we wouldn't be able to move with just the three of us. But these pieces…these are small enough to be carried out of here by one person. And I'm sure Tali would be able to find a way to get them back to her people in one piece."

"I found it!" Kasumi's sing song voice rang out. "And something else as well. You two have got to see these beauties."

Kasumi was standing behind them, hip jutted to the side, and in each hand she was holding a new type of weapon that Hawke had never seen before. Slightly larger than a pistol, but still much shorter than an assault rifle. "_The_ Kassa Locust, the same weapon that was responsible for the death of two presidents." Throwing the weapons towards them. "And an exact duplicate."

Holding the weapon in his hands Hawke was amazed at the sheer weight, or lack thereof, to the weapon. Pulling back the breach he took one of his spare thermal clips and slid it in before closing it with a definite click. "Is that what you're looking for?"

Shepard was standing away from him and next to Kasumi, who was currently bent over another display case, her omni-tool active and something was scrolling across the projection faster than he could keep track. Maker, how did these people read so fast? But even with the image before her flashing by, Kasumi was staring intently at a small metal block, no bigger than his hand, that was lying on display. "Yes," Kasumi answered excitedly. "Hock has been trying to access it. But he's been blocked so far. I just need to add a few adjustments to this security protocol and…ah ha! Got it."

"_**Ms. Gotto, I assumed that it was you at my door."**_ A projection, larger than any man, of Hock's head suddenly appeared at the far end of the vault opposite of the steel ladies head. _**"I knew that even if I prevented you from coming inside, you would eventually find your way down to my vault. I'm glad I wasn't wrong in this assumption."**_

"Shit," Kasumi cursed as the projection from her omni-tool suddenly went red. "He's hacking into the graybox through my omni-tool. Bastard!"

The larger than life projection smiled as Kasumi tried desperately to do anything. _**"It's useless Ms. Gotto," **_Hock drawled. _**"Soon the secret that your friend learned will be mine. And this place will become your tomb."**_

Kasumi cursed. "Give me a few minutes Shepard. I'll break through this encryption in a matter of minutes."

"_**Shepard."**_ The image of Hock looked surprised. _**"I must say that I'm glad that the rumors of your demise have proven false. And that you've graciously saved me the trouble of having to find your corpse for my display."**_

Shepard wasn't paying him any heed however. The Commander was instead standing before an extremely large vase like object. "Hey Hock…what the hell is this?" Shepard asked not taking his eyes off the vase.

"_**That you uneducated brute is a priceless Ardat-Yakshi vase made two-hundred and fifty years ago that-"**_

"I thought so." Raising the weapon that Kasumi had handed to them and taking aim at the base of the vase Shepard squeezed down on the trigger not letting up until he had completely destroyed the vase.

"_**No! You – you bastard! I'll kill –"**_

"If you're going to kill us Hock, you better do it quickly." Shepard moved down the aisle taking aim at the next statue. "The longer that you leave us in here, the more time I have to destroy your precious works of art. So if you're going to kill us. I'd suggested sending someone in to do it."

The look that Hock gave Shepard was one of pure hatred. _**"Everyone! Get in there and kill those bastards!"**_

"Well, that shut him up," Kasumi laughed as the image of Hock disappeared.

"So," idly tapping the trigger of his weapon, Hawke kept his eyes peeled looking around the large vault. "How long until those of guards of his show up to try and kill us?"

Part of the wall on the far side of the vault opposite of them slid up revealing another passage. Shepard folded up the smaller weapon that Kasumi handed to them in favor of the assault rifle on his back. "I would say…right about now."

As if his voice had the innate ability to summon enemies, dozens of soldiers started pouring in through the newly opened passage. "You just had to say it," Hawke cursed dropping into cover just as a hail of bullets went over head. "Didn't you?"

"Shoot now," Shepard yelled rising out of cover, taking down two soldiers and then ducking back into cover. "And bitch later. Kasumi, how much longer?"

"Just a few minutes Shepard!" Kasumi had ducked down behind another display case, her was still active and she was working as fast as she could. "Just hold them off for a little while longer."

"Easy for you to say," Hawke grumbled, rising out of his cover, leveling his new weapon at one of the guards, and pulling the trigger. It took all of his strength to try and hold the weapon steady as he held down on the trigger, and still he only managed to graze the guard instead of killing him.

"Here, try this!" Shepard shouted over the hail of gunfire.

From his position Shepard tossed him a small…ball of metal no larger than his hand. "Press down on the top." Shepard called over to him pulling out another one of the small devices. "And you have four seconds to get rid of it. Try to aim for clusters."

Taking his cue from Shepard he pressed down on top of the small device right as Shepard did. The rock came to life in his hand as several parts started flashing red. "Oh shit," he muttered, rolling out of his cover just long enough to chuck the device at the nearest cluster of enemies he could find.

What happened next put even a Circle's fire bomb to shame. The small device erupted in seal of fire while still over head of the cluster of soldiers. Fire rained down on the unsuspecting group, forcing them to flee from their cover in a vain attempt to flee the flames. And that was the precise moment when Shepard took action. As soon as they started fleeing from the flames Shepard started taking them down one at a time in mid run. Within seconds of the fire bomb going off, every guard that'd come rushing into the room lay dead or dying on the floor.

"Andreste's bleedin' knickers," he cursed slowly rising from his cover. "You guys got any other toys you've yet to show me?"

"Some other time," Shepard said dismissing him and going over to Kasumi all the while keeping a look out for more guards. "How much longer Kasumi."

"Give me one sec Shep," Kasumi's attention was solely on the small device on the table and her omni-tool. "And…there! Broke through."

Reaching down the thief picked up the device laying on the table as it were a newborn child. "Alright Shep," tucking the device away into one of the many unseen pockets on her person, Kasumi drew out her own weapon. "I've done my part. Now time for you to get us the hell out of here."

"In a second," Shepard broke off from them going back over to the display case with the tablets. "You wouldn't happen to have some sort of bad would you?"

Doing, in Hawke's opinion at least, her best impersonation of a side street performer Kasumi produced a large bag made of some strange material from Maker knew only where. Following the same path as Shepard she held out the large bag for their leader. "Here you are Shep. Not sure why you-" The sound of breaking glass brought her up short as the stock of Shepard's weapon broke through the pane of glass covering the tablets.

Taking the bag almost roughly from Kasumi, Shepard began carefully lifting the tablets out of the display case and setting them into the bag, stacking one on top of the other. "Moving up to grand larceny now Shep? Knew that I'd rub off on you eventually." Kasumi commented cockily as Shepard began creating a cushion for the tablets within the bag using the soft cushioning of the display case.

Apparently satisfied with how secure they ancient stones were, Shepard sealed the bag and slung it over his shoulder and pulled the strap tight to trap the bag close against his person. Picking up his assault rifle Shepard motioned for both Kasumi and himself to fall in behind him. "Alright. Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

**Well what did you all think? Please leave a review! I welcome any! Even if its just a few words! All I ask is that if you have criticism please do so politely.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
